Naruto the Ace of Cait Shelter
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto was given a chance to protect everyone he loved... by never seeing them again and going to a new world. A world filled with magic, and he himself now has this magic given to him by... A little girl! How will Naruto handle a world where war is rare and the opponents are strange? Like a boss that's how! Naruto/Harem, Powerful Naruto, Dragon Slayer Naruto with a twist.
1. Chapter 1 The move

**This is an Idea that popped into my head. I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Naruto/Harem**

**Story Start. (Before Cannon)**

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki, winner of the last great Shinobi War, Child of Prophecy, bringer of peace, and holder of the title God of Shinobi. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." A girl with long black hair that looked ten years old said to the confused Naruto. He had just been celebrating his victory over Obito through the use of his Sage Mode with the rest of the undead Kage when all of a sudden he was hear. He had just barely won the war against Obito using a good old Rasengan to the head, so he deserved the rest.

Naruto looked around and saw nothing but white.

"Who are you girl, and how did you bring me here?" Naruto asked in confusion. He really did not care that he had been summoned here, since as a Sage he could sense her power. This girl was stronger than Obito at his best, and while he wanted to fight her he knew that he would lose.

"Hehehe, I am glad you asked. I am as you would say, the keeper between worlds. I am also the one that decided who will be the savior of what worlds. I have no given name, but I like the name Kurohime or Black Princess in other languages." Kurohime said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I here?" Naruto tried again as the girl giggle.

"Because as one of the last two Jinchuriki I have decided that you and Killer Bee will be moved to another world that has need of your powers. I have already sent him on ahead, and he has told me that 'Tell Nine-o to chill-o, it's all good bro' his words." Kurohime deadpanned. Naruto chuckled at how even what he would guess was a god hated his bad rapping. "I will offer you the same thing I did him. A start in a world that will not have any knowledge of the Tailed Beasts, and has rarely ever seen war. If you go back to your world you will be fought over by all the nations as the last Jinchuriki and chaos will reign. You will be able to make new friends in this world, and will achieve new levels of happyness." Kurohime offered as Naruto smiled. He did not want to be the cause of another war, and if him going to this new world kept his friends safe he would do it.

"Sign me up. Bring this new world on, and show it that Naruto Uzumaki is the greatest ninja ever." Naruto said with a cheesy grin. He then caught a pair of keys that was tossed at him by the girl.

"Those are a gift to you for accepting my offer. They are known as the Golden Zodiac Keys. The previous contract holders for them abused the contract, and since you will no longer be able to summon toads this is my trade to you. You will be keeping almost all your powers when you go to this new world, but I will be giving you one more thing before I let you go. This is a world of magic, and I would find it fitting if you had at least one type of magic. I warn you though, like Killer Bee, you will only be given the chance to learn a single branch of magic. One type, one magic and no more than that." She said seriously as she tossed him a list of different kinds of magics. He noticed that the whole list was based on wind element. **{He will use Chakra, not magic to Summon the Spirits so it does not count}**

**Sky Dragon Slayers Magic, Wind Dragon Slayers Magic, Sky God Slayer Magic, Wind God Slayers Magic, Wind-Make Magic, Aero Space Magic, Cyclone Magic, Wind Demons Magic, Wind Demon Slaying Magic, Wind Armor Magic, Wind Kings Magic, Sky Magic, Hurricane Magic, and Sky Blast Magic.**

"Before I pick, you said almost all my powers. What am I not keeping?" Naruto asked as he stared the girl down.

"Your Tailed Beast Kurama will be a seperate entity from you again, and will be your traveling companion. Much like one of the smaller summon toads could have been. He will be allowed to have only a miniscule amount of his power though, since this world will not do well with Tailed Beasts. He has already agreed that most, if not all, of his power will be used to enhance the magic you choose before you came here. The reason I am giving you one type of magic is so that you make up for losing his bonus." Kurohime said regretfully, the truth was that Tailed Beast chakra would poison him if he went to the new world. The three conflicting energies in his body would rip his organs to shreds in a mtter a days, and his stomach acid would enter his blood stream causing much pain before dying.

"What did Bee pick?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He picked **Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic** from his list. He said and I quote 'Float like a Dragon, and sting like a Killer Bee. Who Bee the slayer, the Slayer be me!' Then he yelled 'Wheeeeeeee' before I gave him the magic and kicked him to the new world." She said as Naruto laughed and looked at the Magic's with Dragon in it.

"What is the difference between Sky and Wind Dragon Slayers magic?" He asked, seeing as he knew that behind his dumb persona Bee normally made great choices. If he thought this Dragon Slaying Magic was the best choice then Naruto would pick one of the two.

"Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can be used for attacking, healing, enhancement, and it gives you total immunity to Wind and Sky based attacks. Wind Dragon Slayers Magic can only be used for the first and the last." Kurohime said as Naruto knew that the first sounded much better than the second. The ability to heal and enhance your body was a great ability to use when you are trained from a young age to use teamwork like Naruto was. He had never been much of a healer so this was like a chance to be a little more like Granny Tsunade.

"Then I pick Sky Dragon Slayers Magic." Naruto said as he felt Kurama dissappear from his body, and his chakra in his change to become this new power. Surprisingly enough he was able to feel his body change as well, when he looked very closely he could see that he now had miniscule scales on his body. They were unseen by the normal human eye though, and all Naruto's senses increased. He felt the seal on his stomach dissappear altogether as his new power became a part of his body. He then felt something plop down on his head.

"Yo Naruto." Kurama said from on top of his head as he waved a humaniod hand to the new dragon slayer. His rabbit-like ears twitching every so often. It was only now that Naruto noticed how little Kurama looked like a fox besides the legs, head shape, and tails. He had a humaniod torso, humaniod arms and hands, and his ears were so long and rabbit-like. His only other fox trait was that he was covered in orange-red fur.

"Hey Kurama, nice to see your out." Naruto said as the knowledhe of how to use this magic flowwed to his mind.

"Nice to be out. Ever since your ass of a father gave me back my other half the desire to be out has been eating at me for hours now." Kurama said as he sat on Naruto's head. He really did not mind the chane in size. At least he had legs, unlike Gyuuki who didn't. He still had the strength of an S-rank in this body so he did not care.

"Good for you then." Naruto said as he gave a fanged grin to the fox. His already larger than average fangs had also increased in size from the change.

"Looking good!" Kurama complimented seeing the feral change in Naruto. Now he looked a little less human, and that was a-okay with him. It seperated his ex-container from the rest of the trash that was humans.

A cough got both of their attentions as she girl looked at them with a smile.

"Now, seeing as you can't tell anyone about me I am going to have to ask you two to keep me secret. Bye Bye." She said quickly as the both of them vanished.

[With the two of them]

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT BITCH TELEPORTED US INTO THE SKY!" Kurama yelled in anger. He had just lost his immortality, due to the Ten Tails being dead and now this bitch was trying to kill him. If he ever saw her again he was going to attempt to kill her, and then if he managed to do it he would dance on her dead body.

"SHUT UP KURAMA!" Naruto yelled as the knowledge on a flying technique came to his mind. He was now really thankfull that he had picked this magic. An almost invisible bubble of air surronded them as they started floating to the ground slower than before. About three hours later they touched the ground and both were cursing Kurohime for doing that.

**"Who dares disturp the sleep of the great and powerful Lectris!"** A huge voice came from next to them as Naruto facepalmed. Of course he would run into a dragon right after he was teleported to a new world. It was just his luck, and Kurama was now looking at the dragon while sizing it up. Kurama always was the better sensor of the two.

"How good do you think you can do those fancy new moves of yours Naruto?" Kurama whispered with a sigh. Naruto could defeat this dragon as he was right now with his base skills, but he had a fealing that it would be best to use the new moves.

"I know what to do, and how to do them. Though I can't say that I know where a Dragon is weak at." Naruto admitted with an embarrassed blush and awkward laugh. He then turned serious as he jumped away from the jaws of the dragon that tried to take a bite of him.

"Fuck you to, you need a breath mint." Naruto yelled as he went left to avoid a beem of lightning coming his way.

"**Roar of the Sky Dragon**" Naruto yelled as he sucked in his breath and used the same compression concept of the Rasengan to compress the wind and magic inside his chest, and then release it in a tornado of wind as his cheeks puffed out. The tornado collided with the stunned dragon and left a gash in it's side.

"**Brat!**" The dragon yelled as it hissed in pain. It did not think it's opponent would know the dragon slaying arts, nor that he would be able to use such a powerful blast. The twenty meter wide crater that the attack made before it hit him was proof of that. It looked around and saw that the fox from earlier was sitting on it's snout and before he could do anything about the fox it grinned and jumped off it's nose.

"Giant Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he used the distraction caused by his partner to hit the gash o the dragon's side.

"**Gaaaaaahhhhh! Human!"** The dragon yelled before he saw another Naruto holding a giant white screeching bell shaped ball over his head. That and his eyes were green with toad shaped pupils. Naruto had made a clone earlier and had it try and collect sage energy, and fond that it only took seven seconds to get the energy in this world. That and his eyes weren't yellow when he did use Sage Mode.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled as he chucked the attack and cut the dragon's head straight off it's shoulders. Blood from the dragon covered Naruto as he gagged at the taste of it, since some had gotten in his mouth. Somewhere in the in-between world Kurohime smirked and muttered how everything went according to plan. Whatever magic he had picked, he would have had to fight and kill something to make room for his existance in the new world. He was not a natural part of the world, so someone would have to dissappear for him to stay there. Him picking dragon slayer magic was the perfect chance to do both at the same time.

Killer Bee had to do the same thing.

"Hahaha, the overgrown lizard got it's ass kicked." Kurama said while laughing. It was good that he had been able to distract the dragon long enough for Naruto to use his instant kill move. Kurama knew from experience how much those hurt, and if it hurt his in his huge form it would easily kill a non-wind related dragon.

"Hell yeah we kicked it's ass." Naruto said as back Kurama hoped on his shoulder and took his seat. Naruto did not mind since the fox did not weigh all that much. "I don't think I am going to use my 'magic' all that much though. As long as I have clones and my Rasengan I should be good." Naruto stated as Kurama nodded. He thought that Naruto should train and practice his new moves for awhile before using them in battle. Until then he could make do with only his basic ninja skills. He was above S-Class back in his world with only his basic skills and Sage Mode after all.

"Hey, what are we going to do now?" Kurama asked as he leaned against Naruto's head.

"We need to find a town or something, and then learn a bit about this world. Can you sense anything around here." Naruto asked his partner as he sniffed the air, and then tried sensing the area.

"Seven miles from here their are two human scents and a cat smell, and three magic signatures. Around them are a lot of fake people, illusions made to look real if I was guessing." Kurama said as he flicked a tail west. "I don't see why you don't just summon with those keys that girl gave you." Kurama said as Naruto took the keys from his pocket and picked one to use. Holding out the one that had a ram on it he put some chakra in it to see if that worked, and in a glow of light a pink curly haired girl wearing wool skimpy clothes and other wool accessories. She looked about 18 or 19 years old.

"Huh? Sorry, but are you my new summoner. That girl told me that I was getting a new summoner today." The girl said with a bow as Naruto noticed her twisted horns. Much like a ram.

"Um, yeah. I don't really know how this works, and am new around so could you explain stuff to me?" Naruto asked as the shy girl looked at him strangely, like she was not used to someone asking something nicely of her.

"Um before I answer, can you tell me how old you are. Sorry." The girl said as she appoligized again. It must be a quirk she had, so Naruto waved it off.

"I'm sixteen right now." Naruto said as the girl smiled.

"I am known as Aries the Ram..." She started before Kurama interupted her with a statement.

"Aren't Rams male?" Kurama asked as Aries nodded, but gave the strange talking animal a strange look.

"As my new summoner it is my duty to follow your orders, but know that we can only be summoned on certain days. I can be summoned on any day of the week though, but not on the third friday of any month." Aries said as Naruto nodded. It sounded reasonable to him.

"What can you do?" Naruto asked curiously as Aries blushed at the younger man.

"I can do **Wool Magic**. I'm sorry." Aries said a bow. Naruto pat her on the shoulder and gave her a smile. He did not mind if she was not very useful in battle, and frankly he did not want her to get hurt either.

"It's fine, but what can you tell me about this land?" Naruto asked as Aries got what he was asking. He was literally from a different world after all like that girl said, so he was looking for info on the world he would be living in.

"This is Earthland. A world where mages and magic reign supreme. Mages sometimes group together in places called guilds, and guilds will do missions for nearly anyone that makes a request. Sorry." She said again as Naruto felt the desire to join a guild.

"Do you know if there are any guilds nearby?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side that Kurama wasn't on.

'Cute.' Aries thought before mentally scolding herself. She had to admit she was happy with her new master. When that strange girl had first told her that she could be given a new nice master she was sceptical, but if it let her escape that cruel woman then she would jump at the chance. She had heard that Virgo was given the same deal as her. She was told though that she was picked because of her matural instincts and her pink hair as strange as it was. "Yes... I think we are at Hikari Mountain, so Cait Shelter should be a few miles away from here. I think it is that is. Sorry." She said again as Naruto gave her another smile.

"It's okay. Thanks for the help." Naruto thanked her as she went wide eyed at the new experience, she had never been thanked before for anything. This was a truly new thing for her.

'I already think that this boy will be my favorite summoner ever. He has a really pure heart, and I can feel that he has enough love to spare.' Aries thought with a smile. She could even feel that the boy in front of her was extremely powerful. Much stronger than the average S-class Mage. Even the fox was about par with the strongest mage in her old masters guild. Then she looked around and saw the dead dragon... DEAD DRAGON.

What she did not know was that in his old world Naruto had faced being far more powerful than a dragon and came out victories. His usual foes were more powerful, and had more skill. Nagato could literally crush whole villages with a single attack. Kurama used to have the power to destroy whole mountains easily, and he had beaten them both.

"I wonder how much the corpse would go for?" Kurama asked as Naruto nodded. Dragon must go for a lot, and they were going to need money somehow. There was no way to no how expensive things were, but selling a dragon corpse had to be worth something. It was better than nothing after all.

"No clue, but it must way a few tons. I am going to need sage mode to carry this thing for sure." Naruto said as he compared it to the size of the stone toads in the old summon world. They were a little bigger and made of rock so they should be heavier than the dragon he had caught off guard. Aries was simply lost at what they were talking about, but when Naruto's eyes became green and toad-like while he got red-orange marks around them and he went and lifted the dragon over his head she was shocked. "Hey Aries, do me a favor and carry the head for me?" Naruto asked nicely, and Kurama laughed at her pale face.

"I think you should summon your other key, she would be much more help than me here. She is very strong." Aries said as she turned a little green. Seeing dead things was not on her list of things she liked.

"Kurama, toss me the key." Naruto said as Kurama grapped it from his pocket and tossed it to Naruto's mouth. Naruto did the same thing as he did with Aries key, but this time a short pink haired girl wearing a made outfit and chain shackles on her wrists. Her green eyes sparkled with... no visible emotion that her smile told.

"So you are Naruto that girl spoke of. Do you mind if I call you Master?" Virgo asked as she looked at the boy with the huge dragon over his head. Naruto looked at her in disbelief but figured it was another quirk. The toads had loads of quirks that made no sense to him.

"Sure. Call me what you want." Naruto said as his now green eyes looked at her. He looked shocked though when he realized that both girls he could summon had... good sized racks on them.

"I would like to start by telling you Master that I can not be summoned on sunday, but I am free Monday through Saturday for your personal use." She said with a bow of servitude. She was a little surprised that her newest summoner was not a Celestial Wizard. She could feel that he was not, but some otrher energy in his body was allowing him to summon them.

"Great. Aries tells me that you are strong, can you pick up that head over their and help me get this to the nearest town." Naruto ordered in an asking way. If she liked the master thing then she might prefer that he order her around. She smiled at the order and went over to heft the head over her shoulder. Naruto looked to his side and saw Aries holding a docile Kurama in her arms.

Naruto sighed as he started to walk down the mountain path and smiled.

He already had two friends in this new world. Sure they had their weird quirks but it was a sign that he did the right thing in leaving his world. He was kinda sad to do it, but it was for their safety. It might have been better that he did not say goodbye, otherwise he would have changed his mind.

'I just hope that you are okay Bee.' Naruto thought with a grin. He was sure thta Bee had to face a dragon as well. He would be okay though, they faced the Juubi together after all.

Things were looking up for Naruto.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto uses Chakra, not Magic to summon the spirits. Just to clear that up.**

**Yes Naruto is a Dragon Slayer. This is to take the place of Kurama as his second source of power. Also he will get their 'weakness' as well. Naruto is ranked as SS-class in the ninja world as having army destroying strength. He is much stronger physically than most mages as well. He has faced opponents that would easily kill most mages. Kurama can use Fire Magic to some degree in combo with Naruto's Wind attacks.**

**Naruo and Bee will not meet for awhile. Next chapter Naruto gets to cat shelter, and sells his dragon corpse. This takes place a few months before Lucy gets to Fairy Tail.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel appreciated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them**_


	2. Chapter 2 Joining with Stray Cats

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Naruto uses Chakra to summon the Spirits, not magic. So it does not count as a magic.**

**Story Start.**

"Master, people are staring." Virgo deadpanned as Naruto stared at her. He was not sure if she was being sacrastic or not. They had made small talk as they walked down the mounatin and Naruto learned one thing he would have rather not known about the Maiden Spirit. She was a glutten for punishment. She literally loved to be punished in weird or sexy ways, and now Naruto was going to have to make a list of punishments to 'reward' her with to make her happier. It way be weird but she liked it, and who was he to judge when he was a Ramen-Holic.

"I can tell that people are staring. You would think that they have never seen a group of people walking through a town before." Naruto said as Kurama scoffed from his place in Aries arms. He was really enjoying the fluffy wool clothes she wore, since they were really nice to rest on.

"Sorry Naruto-san, but I think it is the dragon they are staring at. Sorry." The shy ram girl said as she blushed at Naruto's friendly smile. Having never experienced kindness from any of her previous owners she was not yet used to how well Naruto was already treating her.

"I know that, I was just being sarcastic. It must not be very often people see a dead dragon, or any dragon at all for that matter." Naruto said as he watched people look at him in awe. Since he was carrying the main body they must have assumed that he killed the dragon. Naruto could here the whispers spreading among the people that Naruto noticed all had the same symbol with the exception of one or two travelers wandering through.

It was of a Twin Tailed Cat.

Kurama hopped out of Aries arms and made his way to Naruto's shoulder. He had an urgent look on his face that told Naruto he was going to have to listen.

"Naruto. These people are fakes. Great fakes, but they have no souls inside them. All of them except the travelers have the exact same resonance, so they must have been made by the same person." Kurama said as Naruto scowled lightly. Unlike a signature most people sensed Kurama sensed a persons signature and resonance. A resonance was like a DNA signature and could hardly ever be faked, it was a persons link to nature they were born with.

"How great are we talking here. Zetsu level great, or henge level great?" Naruto asked in a way only the two of them would really know the answer too.

"Zetsu level." Kurama stated as Naruto held in a groan of anger. This was more complicated than it needed to be. Aries seemed to not like the attention and looked at Naruto.

"Do you mind if I go back now? I don't like how these people feel." Aries asked as Naruto gained some more respect for her. She might not have known the people were fake, but she felt something wrong with them. That was a start.

"Yeah sure, you can go whenever you want." Naruto said as she nodded with a smile and vanished in some light. He felt that with her disappearance she stopped drawing on his chakra to keep herself here. He could still feel his chakra being used by Virgo though as she carried the dead dragon head near him.

"Hey Naruto." Kurama stated as he sat on his... friend's shoulder. Yes, friend was the word he was going to use when he talked about Naruto.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, most of the time Kurama was silent and would only talk when he had something to say.

"There is a panicked girl coming this way, and she has the _exact_ same magical signature as you. I can smell her from here and she smells like you do as a... Dragon Slayer. Though she does not have the dragon blood smell to her, so she must not have killed one yet." Kurama pointed out as Naruto shrugged. He did not care if someone else used the same magic as him. As long as she did not try and attack him then they might get along just fine.

Naruto was just interested in selling his dead dragon, and getting into a guild where he could make friends. He had already plucked some of the dragons teeth, and it's right side horn so that he could make his own weapon later. He had a feeling weapons made from dragon would be more powerful than normal ones. He had no clue what he was going to make though, and then again he had never even really needed to use a weapon before.

He was knocked out of his thought when a girl about three or four years younger than him pushed through the crowd and tripped on her own face. She got back up and pouted at herself before getting a look at him, and he could see the conflicting emotions on her face. Relief, Sadness, happiness, and Confusion were all clearly there.

"You okay there little girl?" Naruto asked loudly as she jumped, since she had not been expecting him to talk to her. Naruto tasted the air around him, an ability he practiced on the way there, and found out that she was the one that tasted similar to him.

"Yes sir, I had just heard that I man was seen with a dead dragon. I thought something else, and was hoping you would help me find someone. Have you ever heard of a dragon named Grandeeney the Sky Dragon?" Wendy asked as Naruto felt bad that he was about to crush her hopes.

"Sorry kid, this is the first dragon I have ever seen. You can plainly see how that worked out. Do you know of a place I can sell this guy to?" Naruto asked nicely as Wendy held in some tears at not getting any closer to finding her Dragon Parent.

"I don't know, but Master might." She said quietly as she walked of and they followed her. With how short she was and how fast Naruto was he was able to catch up to her quickly.

"If you don't mind me asking who is Grandeeney?" Naruto asked as Wendy looked at his smile and felt at ease.

"My mother, she found me as a baby and taught me everything I know about magic. It must have been similar for you as a kid right?" Wendy asked seeing as Grandeeney told her how Dragon were only ever beaten by dragon slayers, or freakishly strong people.

"Sounds like Grandeeney was a dragon, so would your magic happen to be **Dragon Slayer Magic**?" Naruto asked as the young girl nodded her head. "Cool, I am a bit of a Dragon Slayer myself. You could saw it is one of my many talents." Naruto said as he put on a relaxed face.

"What kind of Dragon Slayer are you?" The small girl asked in curiosity. She had never met a Dragon Slayer with a different element than hers before. So this was a new thing for her.

"I use **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic** myself. The only difference is that you could say that I was not taught mine by a Dragon... You could say that mine is a natural part of my body that does not have to be taught. As far as I know there is one other guy that is like me, and I have no clue where the idiot ran off to." Naruto said as he stunned the girl with the knowledge he was the exact same type of Dragon Slayer as her. "This guy was actually my first fight using my magic, and he was really easy to beat. Though it could be because as a Wind Element Slayer and since he is a Lightning Dragon I have the elemental advantage that it was so easy. I got him with three moves." Naruto said as Wendy looked at him in amazement. She was like Naruto and the other Dragon Slayers. She may be small, but she was just as in tune with her Dragon instincts as the others so she respected those that were strong greatly. Slaying a Dragon was like the ultimate achievement you could do as a Dragon Slayer... as long as the Dragon you slayed was not your Dragon parent that is.

Naruto chuckled at her awed expression and guessed it was the instincts that she got from being a Dragon Slayer. He felt the same instincts, since he was older and more in tune with his body as a Sage he was able to tell he had gained new instincts right away when he got here. His sage training helped him push them down though.

On the way down the mounatian he had went though his own head and gotten all the information that girl had given him on Dragon Slayers and the changes they went through, their attacks and spells, **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic**, and everything about what he would need. He was going to have to test this attacks out, since most of them seemed completely badass to him.

"So what is your name? I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto asked with his signature grin that caused shy girls to blush, and it worked on Wendy as well seeing as she blushed and looked away. when she looked back she had a smile on her face.

"I'm Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you Naruto-san." Wendy stated in return, before she noticed Naruto glare at her. She nearly jumped back in surprise before he smiled gently.

"No -san on my name. I can't be more than a few years older than you. we are pretty close to the same age so no need to show me any respect. Just call me Naruto or even Naruto-kun for all I care, just no Naruto-san." Naruto said with a wink. Kurama rolled his eyes and relaxed further on Naruto's shoulder. His tails waving lazily as he enjoyed his ride. He examined his own new body and found that he could use basic **Fire Magic** and something that let him grow a pair of wings.

"O-okay Naruto." Wendy stuttured as a white cat with wings and clothes on came flying their way.

"You are getting me some clothes later." Kurama deadpanned jealously. He did not really need to wear them, but since a cat had clothes and he didn't it just felt wrong.

"Got it buddy." Naruto said back.

"Wendy. What have I told you about going off on your own without me." The white said in a elegant voice, which caused Wendy to become flustered again.

"But I had heard that their was a dead dragon in town and I had to see it. Naruto could have been a clue to finding Grandeeney, and I couldn't pass it up." Wendt tried to reason with the annoyed cat. Naruto thought it was funny that she was having the conversation in the first place.

"That is no excuse young lady. Who knows what this beast could have done to you. Your chastity could have been lost." The cat said as both Naruto and Kurama took offence to that. Virgo just watched with amusement, but Naruto seemed to see it and shot her a glare.

"Cat, I will have you no that my partner has iron clad morals. I should know I have tried to tempt him to kill everything around him for years now. Your partner's chastity will be fine as long as she does not make the first move. Something I don't think she will do." Kurama said as Naruto looked sheepish at the description.

"Yeah, what the hell have I done for you to call me a beast anyway. You haven't even got to know me yet. You need to curb your attitude before you piss off the wrong person cat. I might not hurt you for this, but who knows who will kill you." Naruto said as the white cat seemed taken away by the fact the had judged him before knowing him. Also she grew nervous when he pointed out that some people would have hurt her for her usual insults. She was small and weak, if someone wanted to hurt her it would be pretty easy.

"I see, but is there any proof that you aren't a beast that would take advantage of Wendy?" The cat asked as Naruto shrugged. What she was asking was nearly impossible to give. How can a person prove they would noy do something, sure he knew he would not do it but that wouldn't reassure the cat.

"Where is you proof that I would take advantage of her?" Naruto asked back as the cat seemed to take a thinking pose. She was really trying to find a problem with him.

"Your covered in blood, and you aren't wearing a shirt." The cat pointed out as Naruto sweatdropped.

"I just killed a dragon, so this is it's blood. I don't own a shirt anymore so there is that, and I like how the wind feels on my skin. That and hurting Wendy would be stupid of me if I want to join the same guild as her. Cait Shelter is the closest guild, and she has a Cait Shelter mark on her arm." Naruto said as Wendy beamed. All the other people in her guild were adults that coddled her like a child. Naruto looked to be only a little oldr than she was, so maybe they could form a team in the future. It was not like they could hurt each other with their **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic**, they were literally immune to the others magical attacks. While enhancement spells and healing magic would be able to help each other.

"I hope you join. Carla, be nice to him please?" Wendy asked the now named Carla. Kurama huffed at being forgotten but shrugged it off. He really did not care if people noticed him, and they he might be out of their vision at the moment anyway. Carla seemed to notice something attached to Naruto pants a few second later.

"You have golden keys?" Carla asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm not really a Celestial Wizard. I just have another energy in my body that lets me summon them when I want to. Virgo over there carrying the head is one of my spirits. On the way here she told me that there are **Twelve** golden keys, but I have no desire to go find the others. You could say these keys were given to be by a friend." Naruto said with a strained look. Wendy looked up at him in awe again, and Narut noted that it was pretty easy to impress her.

"Then what magic do you use?" Carla asked while trying to dig for anything suspicious.

"He uses the same magic as me!" Wendy said, before she got flustered at Naruto's amused look for answering for him. It was a silent walk for a few more minutes before they got outside the guild hall, where a VERY old man was waiting for Wendy.

"Naruto, this guy is th one casting the illusion. Be wary of him, but don't make your distrust obvious." Kurama whispered as Naruto nodded. The old man was to busy staring at the dead dragon to pay the fox any attention anyway.

"Ah Wendy and Carla. I see you found an interesting young man indeed, and the rumor that is spreading is true. In the first time in seven years a dragon has been seen, and it has been slain. Excuse me young man, but would you happen to be a Dragon Slayer?" The withered old man said as Naruto blinked. The guy had a pleasent air around him, much like the Third Hokage did when he was still alive.

"Yeah I am." Naruto said as he and Kurama looked at the guy with a suspicious look for half a second. This guy was weaker than Kurama was right now, and all his energy seemed to be going to keeping his illusion up.

"Master Roubaul. Can Naruto please join Cait Shelter?" Wendy asked with a bow, and Naruto smiled at her honesty. She was a tad bit blunt, but not in a rude way. Like she wanted to say something, but was not sure how to sugarcoat it. The old man seemed surprised at the fact Naruto was willing to join a small guild like Cait Shelter, but he knew that with him here Wendy would not be as sad when he died soon. He maybe had another seven months in him at most.

"I don't see a problem with it, as long as he can follow the rules of the guild he will be welcome to join. He would need to be ranked though." Roubaul said as he studied Naruto up for a moment. The fact he had a dragon over his head menat he had amazing physical strength, he killed a dragon without any apparent injuries, and he could feel huge levels of magic in him as well as another huge unknown energy he had never felt before. "Did you ever hold a Rank before you came here?" Roubaul asked with a certain look. He was already going to make Naruto an S-Class in his guild, but having a better understanding of his last rank would help him make it official.

"Well in my old country the last time I checked I was ranked S-Rank, but recently I would say that I would be SS-Rank. We had just gotten out of a nasty war on my country, and I was one of the key fighters." Naruto said as he used parts of the truth to cover for his lie. A he was ranked S in another country, but that country was on a different world.

'This boy has seen war. How sad that such youth must be put through things he should never have seen.' Roubaul thought sadly. The truth in Naruto's eyes told him that he was not lying about the war, but he could tell Naruto left something out.

"You were in war?!" Wendy asked in shock. She could not even fathom trying to fight to kill people.

"Well it was a war against two people, a monster, and an army of the undead. I only ended up killing one person and the monster. Our own army sealed away the undead army, but it was hard. We almost lost and had everything raized to the ground." Naruto admitted as Roubaul looked more surprised. He only knew of one person that could possibly defeat a whole country and that was the Ace of Fairy Tail Gildarts. Every guild had there own 'Ace' except the smaller guilds that did not have S-Class Mages.

"You killed a man that could raise the dead and destroy nations. You can't be older than 17." Carla said as Naruto blushed.

"Well one of the undead turned on the guy that raised the dead, and I only beat the guy with power to crush villages. Also I am 16 years old." Naruto said as Roubaul decided he had heard enough.

"Would you like to join my guild Naruto-kun?" Roubaul asked as Naruto has an image of the Third Hokage asking him if he wanted to become a ninja. Naruto blinked away the tears he felt forming and nodded his head with a fanged smile.

"I would be honored to join Cait Shelter, but can I put this down. My arms are getting tired from holding it for the last few hours. Is there anywhere I can sell this thing anyway?" Naruto asked as Roubaul thought about it, before sighing.

"Sorry Young one, but nobody but the richest people would have enough money to buy a dragon corpse. Have you thought about using it to make yourself equipment?" The Master of the guild asked as Naruto tossed the dragon away, and Virgo tossed the head as well before she dissappeared in bits of light.

His key glowed for a moment, and Naruto felt her stop draining him of his chakra. He was glad he could use chakra to summon them, or the keys would have been useless to him since he could only use **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic**.

Wendy had the image of fancy dragon skin clothes going through her head, before she grew flustered and started shaking her head to get the less... pure images out of her head. Roubaul reached into his back pocket and pulled out a stamp.

"What color would you like you Guild Stamp, and where?" Roubaul asked as Naruto grinned.

"On my belly button, and in orange!" Naruto said happily as Kurama face palmed. He blamed Kushina and Minato for having red and yellow as there colors, now Naruto was more stuck on orange than ever. The belly button was symbolic for Naruto because where is old seal for Kurama was before he was released from his body.

"Don't forget about me, I want mine on the mine on my left side in black." Kurama demanded as people took notice of him for the first time. The sight of another talking animal were not really surprising to them, since there were reports of every Dragon Slayer but the one in **Phantom Lord** having a talking companion. At guild master meetings Roubaul had heard plenty of stories about the young dragon slayers having talking cats.

Now that he thought about it. Naruto was the second youngest Dragon Slayer that any of the guilds had at the moment. His own Cait Shelter had both the youngest, and most powerful Dragon Slayers in his guild. Both of whom had the exact same Type of **Dragon Slaying Magic**. It was like somebody was playing a game with their lifes.

"What is your name young fox?" Roubaul asked kindly, before Kurama sent a ball of fire at him the size of a softball.

"Don't mock me old man. I am a being of ultimate destruction... gack!" Kurama yelled before he fell of Naruto's shoulder. He lost his balance while he was about to go into his usual rant about being the most powerful Tailed Beast alive.

"He's Kurama, and my partner. Ignore him when he gets into his rants about destruction. He is a ncie guy when you get to know him." Naruto said as Kurama hopped back on his shoulder and they both got their guild marks.

"Welcome to Cait Shelter Naruto and Kurama!" Roubaul said with a wide smile. Wendy smiled and gave Naruto a hug at being a part of her guild, before she grew flustered again and let go. The Roubaul's smile faded and he gave Naruto a piece of paper.

"I have decided that you have the strength of an S-Class, but you need to fill that form out if you want to be an official S-Class. Otherwise you can't take any of the higher missions. Not that we get very many of those. Mostly just D through C ranked missions. I think we may get one A and S rank mission every so often." Roubaul said as Naruto looked over the paper and paled. He could not read what it said.

"I need some help. While my country has the same launguage we seem to have a different writing style. I can't read anything on this paper." Naruto said as Kurama laughed at him, and Carla scoffed. Wendy gave him a sad look.

"I can help you fill it out." Wendy stated shyly before being scooped up in a hug from Naruto.

"Thanks a lot Wendy!" Naruto exclaimed with anime tears of joy rolling down his face. Naruto put her down and handed her the paper and pen.

"Okay what is you birthday?" Wendy asked as Naruto thought about it. He had never really celebrated it before, so he never bothered to remember.

"October Tenth Sixteen years ago." Naruto said with a scratch of his head. After she asked him a few more questions they had almost finished the papers.

"Finally, what magic's do you use?" Wendy asked, and this time she looked very interested. She was wondering if he knew anything other than the magic she knew as well. Naruto thought about it for a second before he decided he would trust her and Roubaul with his skills. That and he did not know if hiding his skills was punishable by law. He would just say that his Jutsu were a Lost Magic.

"I use **Lost Magic Chakra**, **Lost Magic Sage Mode**, **Lost Magic Ninjutsu**, and finally **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic**. I also have two Celestial Keys, but I use them through **Lost Magic Chakra** insteed of using **Celestial Summoner Magic** so it does not count as different." Naruto said with a smile. Wendy nearly broke the pen at all the Lost Arts Naruto knew, while Roubaul had his jaw looser from hearing so many Art he had never heard of.

"Wow, you sure know quite a few different magics." Roubaul said as Wendy looked at him with an amazed look. "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to take and protect Wendy on your missions you will be taking. She needs to gain more experience, but in a safe environment where she is not in real danger." Roubaul asked while Wendy dent him an instinctual **Puppy-Dog Look** and he felt whatever resistance he wasn't going to put up crumble.

"Yeah, but I get to name out team." Naruto stated as the younger girl did a silent cheer. She almost never got to do any missions. She did not even care if he named the team. "Then from today on we are going to be known as **Team Roaring Winds**!" Naruto shouted in excitement. He was more of a team player anyway, and Wendy was the only other living human in the guild besides maybe Roubaul. He would have asked her to come on missions with him anyway. This just saved him time.

"I guess the name is not that bad." Carla admitted seeing as she could not find anything wrong with it. The main attack of the Dragon Slayer was their Roars, and they were both **Sky Dragon Slayers** so the wind part was clever. Kurama just scoffed at the name, since he would have picked something like **Team Foxy Bastards**.

"I like it." Wendy stated as she tried saying it a few times, and found out that it rolled of the tongue nicely.

"It's a good name." Roubaul said with a small old man smile. The type you would see on a grandfather. With a final smile Naruto grinned and looked over Wendy and Carla, he could see their team working out well.

"Then tomorrow Team Roaring Winds will be going on their first mission, because I am broke as hell." Naruto yelled excitedly as everyone sweatdropped. Their new member was a bit weird, but he seemed like a good person.

'Well at least I can brag to Mavarov about having a Dragon Slayer that actually killed a dragon' Roubaul thought as he smiled. Now he had his very own Ace, and he was going to brag before he died.

He just hoped that his Ace was not as destructive as Gildarts from Fairy Tail.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto can only use one type of Magic, and he uses his chakra to summon the spirits. Naruto will not be getting any more keys, and will be happy with the two he has. He is not hunting them down like Lucy is. This story takes place about seven months before Team Natsu meets Wendy, so a lot of the stuff from here until then will be completely original. He may run across the occasional Mage from other guilds though.**

**Also from what I noticed, as long as the Dragon you killed is not the dragon that taught you then the other Dragon Slayers don't really find it bad. Also I am going to wait awhile before I answer my usual questions.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel appreciated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them**_


	3. Chapter 3 First Mission Pt1 of 2

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**This story takes place two months before Lucy goes to Fairy Tail. The Dragon was just a minor stray dragon.**

**Two Chapters in one day.**

**Story Start.**

"Okay, why do all of these missions suck so bad." Naruto complained as Wendy read him the requests. He had tried to learn how to read in this language, but something was making it much harder for him. Even back in his world he had always had a hard time reading and writing. Iruka had said something about him being dyslexic, and that he would never be the best reader. Sometimes the words would be flipped for him, and it made it much harder to learn a new language. It was one of the reasons that he had become dead last in the academy, it was not that he was stupid per say but more like he had trouble putting the words on paper. When the old man was alive he had told him his mother had the same problem, even though he never told him her name at that time.

"Oh come on, that C-Ranked one did not sound so bad. What was it again? Oh yes, helping a farmer plant new crops sounds like an easy money maker for you." Kurama said as the new Team Roaring Winds looked at the request board, and since Wendy and Carla were the only ones that could read at the moment the were the ones actually looking at the requests. Kurama just plain refused to learn to read, since he hated reading jusg as much as Naruto normally did.

"How about this one. **Help needed for finding my Dog Zora - Reward 20,000 Jewels (200 dollars) Last seen ten miles of west forest.** This is only four hours away by train, and we can walk to the next city with a train that is about thirty minutes from here." Wendy suggested as Naruto thought it over, and decided that they could do it.

"Are there any more that catch your eye Wendy, or how about you Carla?" Naruto asked with a glance. He was going to try and break her out of her shell, and that meant he was going to make her pick things she wanted to do. He would ask her opinion as much as possible as well to raise her confidence. Wendy blushed and looked at the board again, and pulled off another one.

"**Help wanted to work in a Cafe - 30,000 jewels Location: Cedar** **Town**. I really want to see the ocean, and taste the air there. Then we can also do that farming request and make some more money. It is only four hours away by train." Wendy said as she got a dreamy expression on her face. She had always wanted to travel all over Fiore, and now she could go to all the places she wanted. As long as it was on a mission that is.

"If we get 40,000 for doing the farming, and 30,000 for helping the Cafe the... lets do it!" Naruto said as he did the math in his head. That was 70,000 jewels for one trip, and it was a pretty simple mission. He could make clones do the farming while he and Wendy worked at the Cafe. As it turns out his clones could not use magic since they were contructs of pure chakra.

"Yeah, lets go Team Foxy Bastards!" Kurama yelled before he was tossed off Naruto's shoulder.

"We are not going to be called Foxy Bastards Kurama. We are Team Roaring Winds!" Naruto yelled at him as Kurama muttered something about having more fun, and then went back to his stop on Naruto's head.

"Master Roubaul, we are going out on a mission. We will most likely be back tomorrow morning." Wendy said as she and Naruto left the cat shaped guild building with their talking animals. Once they had gotten out of the guild Naruto took out both golden keys and channeled chakra into them, and once again his two new summons appeared in front of him.

"You called Master?" Virgo asked emotionlessly. She was happy that he did not seem to have a problem with summoning her. Aries looked nervous to be summoned again but Naruto smiled and blushed.

"Turns out that we can't sell the dragon, so since you both seem to be good at simple tasks I was hoping that you two would know how to make clothes from animals. It just struck me that I have no clothes besides my pants and underwear i am wearing. So if it not to much trouble could you make more pants and some coats for me out of the dragon?" Naruto asked nicely.

"What do you want for us to do with the rest of the body?" Virgo asked while Aries beamed. Making clothes was her favorite thing to do, and she was happy that she could use such a rare material to do it with. She already had tons of idea for coats and pants designs, since it looked like Naruto did not care about a shirt she was not going to waste material on it. Naruto wanted to keep his guild mark on display.

"You can do stuff with the rest?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes, sorry for not telly you yesterday. I accept any punishment you will give me." Virgo said with a small smile. She was hoping he would punish her with something good.

"Your punishment will depend on what you can do with the corpse." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. She was going to purposely leave things out so that he would punish her... he just knew it.

"A dragon's skull can be used to make Dragon Lacrima when combined with the Dragons heart. It is a rare artifact that when implanted gave artificial dragon powers similar to that of the dragon used to make it. You can use the teeth to make weapons, and accessories. The scales are good for anti-magic clothes that repel the element the dragon was aligned with, and the organs can be used to make superb meals." Virgo said as she neutrally explained the best things to do with a dragon corpse.

"How many of these Lacrima can you make from this dragon?" Naruto asked as Virgo looked at the head with a calculating look.

"If we take the corpse back to the celestial plane we can make three Lacrime, seven coats, nine pairs of pants, and about twenty weapons. are there any weapons you would like?" Virgo asked as Aries silently gushed at the amount of clothes they could make. It had been hundreds of years since she had dragon scales to work with. The black color would make some very stylish coats, and amazing pants. If she combined them with her magic wool it would be amazingly soft as well.

"You hear that Wendy. Three of these Lacrima things that we will have for when we are in need of more power." Naruto said as the shy girl nodded with a blush. It sounded nice to have more power, and Grandeeny had told her that if she ever had the chance to get her hands on a Dragon Lacrima she should do it. A Dragon Slayer that had one implanted into their body would be able to easily enter Dragon Force after becoming third Generation Dragon Slayers. That and they would gain an extra element they could combine with their first one.

There were three types of dragon slayers. First Generation - those that were taught by dragons, Second Generation - They were normal people before they had a dragon lacrima implanted in their body's. They could enter an imitation of the dragon force at will. Finally came the Third Generation - They were First Generation that had Dragon Lacrimas implanted in their bodies, and it allowed them to enter dragon force at will in it's complete form.

"I don't think you need more power Naruto. You are really strong without using magic, and you already slayed a dragon so you can enter **Sky Drive**. I would shudder to think what you would do if you became a Thrid Generation." Wendy said plainly as Naruto gained an understanding look. Since he had technically bathed in the blood of a dragon he could enter **Sky Drive** unlike Wendy.

"You never know Wendy. The future is always uncertain, and having an extra boost could be just what a person needs." Naruto said wisely. Unlike Wendy he knew that when you were offered a chance at more power with no price to it you needed to take it. Naruto may have all the knowledge about his new magic, but he was not in very much control over it yet so it would be best to get the power up now so that he would not have to train his control twice.

"Master. Have you decided what my punishment will be?" Virgo asked during the silence, and Naruto gave it some thought. He really did not want to but she wanted him to punish her.

"Okay, when you finish my clothes you are only allowed to wear a bathing suit for the next five times I summon you." Naruto said as she nodded. Aries had already taken the body to the spirit world to begin working on it. "Oh and how long will it take you to finish all of that?" Naruto asked with a cool tone.,

"The Lacrima will take eight years, the clothes two days, and two years for the spears." Virgo said before she disappeared next.

"See Wendy, in eight years we can turn you into an even more powerful force to be messed with. Until then we are going to train you to the ground." Naruto said with a smile. He did not mind waiting a few years for the Lacrima to be finished. Until then he could make Cait Shelter the best guild, and fill it will good people after Roubaul passed away. Naruto could feel the old man's life force slipping away, and that he was only still alive because of magic.

"You will be doing no such thing. Wendy is fragile and needs to be treated with care." Carla said with a sure look. Naruto looked between Carla and Wendy and knew that she was going to be annoying to train because of Carla but well worth the effort.

"No, she is a Dragon Slayer and will be treated like one. Coddling her is not what she wants, and it is an insult to her as a person to continue. She will never grow if she is always being coddled. Roubaul asked me to look after her because he knows that I won't coddle her any." Naruto stated as he turned to Wendy and looked her in the eyes. "You don't want to be coddled do you?" Naruto asked nicely as Wendy hardened her gaze and gave him a cute determined look.

"No. I don't want to be coddled. How can I stop being a burden if everyone treats me like a flower?" Wendy asked with a rhetorical question at the end. Naruto grinned and had a thought.

"Kurama, how about you train Carla while me and Wendy go out on the mission? It would be good for the cat to get more training as well, since she is holding Wendy back by making her protect her." Naruto said in a way that made Carla want to train, by playing on her pride. Wendy would be fine with him without Carla. Naruto sent Wendy a wink to tell her that he had a plan.

"Male Fox, lets go train!" Carla yelled angrily as she stormed off.

"You owe me for this Naruto." Kurama said as he hopped off Naruto's shoulder and went after the angry cat. He was going to make sure that the cat hated him by the end of training, and he could use this as a chance to practice his new powers as well.

"Now that they are gone, how about we go catch ourselves a train?" Naruto asked as Wendy giggled at the goofy smile he had. She was slowly starting to get used to Naruto's unique way of being himself. All powerful people had weird quirks after all.

She decided to hae some fun herself and not tell him that once a Dragon Slayer got to a certain amount of power they would start to suffer from EXTREME motion sickness. Not being very powerful herself she did not get it. The more powerful the Dragon Slayer power you had the worse it got. Naruto has huge amounts of power, and killed a Dragon so he was going to have it worse than any other Dragon Slayer alive.

"Yes, lets go get on the train." Wendy said with a smile as they got moving. Naruto had no idea what he was in for.

[On the Train] Thirty Minutes Later

"You know what, this is not that bad. The last time I had seen a train I was nearly run over by it while carrying a princess." Naruto said as they got settled in to their seats. The train had yet to move yet, and Wendy sweatdropped at his first train experience.

'3...2...1!' Wendy thought as the train started moving and Naruto was down on the ground with a green face and moaning in pain. He looked like he was going to puke as his cheeks bulged passed normal levels, and the sounds of his upset stomach could be heard loudly. He looked at her with a betrayed look before laying face down and moaning again. He wobbly got up and let his head hang out the window just in case.

"It's true what they saw. The more powerful the Dragon Slayer, the worse it gets to be on moving vehicles. I feel sorry for you Naruto." Wendy said as she started to feel bad. She did not know it would be that bad, and was cursing herself for not warning him. The agony on his face just made her feel much worse.

The maybe the funniest thing happened. Naruto puked, but instead of puke a huge gust of wind escaped his mouth and made the train go even faster. Wendy was launched from her seat and smashed her face to the wall.

'Okay, that was Karma.' Wendy thought before her face was smashed to the wall as Naruto let loose another gust of wind and they picked up speed again. 'That was payback.' Wendy thought before it happened again and she felt a red mark forming on her head. 'Okay, that was just mean.' Wendy thought as she pulled Naruto out from the window and helped him lay down in the seat. Placing her hand on his head she muttered a soft 'Troia' and Naruto felt his motion sickness fade slightly.

"Thanks Wendy, some warning ahead of time would have been nice. That was horrible." Naruto said as Wendy blushed a deep red thta matched her marked forehead.

"Sorry Naruto." She siad with a bow. She was surprised when she heard Naruto laughing.

"No worries Wendy, no harm done." Naruto said with a good natured chuckle. He had to admit it must have been funny to see his face. Also it was hard to be mad at Wendy, and he knew that it was going to hard training her. That involved hitting her, and that face was like cheating.

It was not fair.

[Cedar Town] Four Hours Later

"Wow, the air tastes great here. It has a salty taste, and the clean air is amazing." Naruto said as Wendy kept inhaling deeply. The air here was addicting to her, and she could not get enough of it. Soon Naruto felt the air pressure take a drop as Wendy started to gulp down the air at a faster pace, and Naruto saw some people holding the sides of their heads in pain. Naruto tapped Wendy on the head and got her to stop eating the air around them. She took her hands away from her mouth as she stopped eating.

Taking a deep breath Naruto exhaled greatly and the air pressure returned to normal. As **Sky Dragon Slayers** they were immune to all changes in air pressure, but these people weren't.

"Wendy, you have to be careful when you eat. These people aren't used to low air pressure, and the sudden change can hurt them." Naruto said as Wendy pouted, but nodded with a hungry expression. She had been hoping to have more of the delicious air.

"Okay." She muttered as they walked to where the farm was supposed to be. On the train right over Wendy had disapproved of his plan to have clones do it for them. She thought that they should do the job themselves. It was already half an hour passed noon and they had just made it to the farm. Outside on the pasture they saw both an older man and woman with shovels digging a hole. Naruto went up to the couple and tapped on the man's shoulder. They saw the Cait Shelter mark on his stomach and knew that he was the mage they asked for.

"Glad you mages could make it. We need the two of you to turn the soil over for fresher use and loosen it up a bit ya hear." The older man said with a toothy smile. Naruto smiled at the simple request, he had seen two Jonin do something similar to hide a pit hole during the war.

"Wendy, go to the other side of the pasture and go to the very far right side. Then when I yell go I want you to cast Vernier on yourself and then use your Roar at me. I will roar at your roar and the dirt surrounding the two roars will be uplifted by the wind and fall back to the ground. Then run to the left while you Roar and I will follow your pace. This will let us do this in a few minutes easy." Naruto said just as Wendy nodded and ran to the other side of the field. Naruto counted down from ten once she got to the other side, and then yelled the word. He saw Wendy glow for a second as she cast the Speed Enhancing Spell.

"**Roar of the Sky Dragon!**" The two shouted as they sucked in air and spat it back out in the form of a roaring winding tornado. The two attacks clashed and Naruto lowered his power to match hers and they started to run left while facing each other. It was a slower process than when he saw the Jonin do it but after thirty seconds they had finished their work. Naruto looked at the freshly turned soil and was amazed at how easy magic made things.

when Wendy came back over to him he saw that she was out of breath from holding a low powered roar for thirty seconds. If it was from holding her breath or using to much magic at once he did not know.

"You okay?" Naurto asked as Wendy nodded, she had never had to hold a roar that long before. She had plenty of magic left, and she could hold her breath for a long time.

"Yeah, but I think we should go talk to the couple." Wendy suggested as they went over to the stunned couple. They had thought it would take them awhile to do the job, and now that they had seen a mage in action they were going to spread the word that Cait Shelter had some good workers.

"So is this to your liking, or would you like us to do another go at it?" Naruto asked with a friendly smile. He was hoping to have people like Cait Shelter more by becoming more popular on missions. Then more people would send missions, and the more famous they became the more people that would want to join Cait Shelter.

"N-o-o this is good. I'll go get you money, and you can be on your way. Mages like you must be pretty busy." The older farmer said as he went inside the nearby house to retrieve their money. While her husband was gone his wife signed the contract as 'Completed' and Wendy smiled.

"The C-Rank mission here are much easier than the ones from my country. I was kinda surprised at how simple this was. My last C-Rank involved being a bodyguard for a spoiled rich girl." Naruto said as he sighed. He had a feeling that S-Rank missions would be about the same as an A-Rank. Then again they missions here did not concern high death rates in most cases.

A few minutes later the old man came back out with the 40,000 jewels, and handed 20,000 to each Naruto and Wendy. Not that it mattered since they were going to split it anyway.

"Thank you young kids. We are going to tell our son about the great service you did. He is the caption of the solders here you know. He would love to have you youngsters watch his kids while he trains the recruits." The old woman said as the two nodded with smiles.

"Thank you, and I hope you pick Cait Shelter for all your future needs." Naruto said pleasantly as he and Wendy bowed to the older couple. Once that was done they turned to leave, and the old couple watched them go with smiles.

"Those kids sure were nice. Though I was surprised the boy couldn't tell the young girl was smitten for him." The old woman said as her husband scoffed.

"That boy must be oblivious, but he is a nice boy. He would treat any girl he ends up with nicely." The older man said with a smile.

[With Wendy and Naruto]

"So the next mission isn't for another hour huh?" Naruto asked to make sure he got that right.

"Yes, the Cafe is a hot night spot I think. I read about it in the Sorcerer as an up an coming mage hot spot. They open in the evening and run until midnight." Wendy said as Naruto looked at her, and then himself. He sighed when he realized they weren't dressed for the job. He knew he was going to regret asking this, he knew this from experience, but he needed to ask.

"I need a shirt, and you need a dress. So do you want to go shopping until we have to go to the job. This is a nice town, and there should be a clothing store nearby." Naruto said, before Wendy's girl instincts kicked in at the words 'clothing' and 'store'. Instead of blushing like normal she squeeled and hugged Naruto in happiness. 'I knew it. Even as a Dragon Girl, she is indeed a girl.' Naruto thought with a small smile as Wendy pulled him by his hand to get to the nearest store.

As she pulled him along neither of them noticed a blue haired girl holding the same request as them, and the Fairy Tail guild symbol on her left shoulder blade wearing an orange dress. The 17 year old girl looked back, but shook her head and went to go prepare for the job she had decided to do alone.

The first clash between Stray Cats, and Fairys was about to happen.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto does have motion sickness, and he has it WORSE than Natsu. It is now his biggest weakness. Cait Shelter will have many run ins with Fairy Tail and the other good guilds, as well as some with the bad ones. Naruto will be training Wendy later. The Dragon Lacrima won't come until MUCH later. Kurama and Carla will not join Naruto and Wendy on easy missions, only B-Class and above where they may need the flying ability. As said before this is a Harem. **

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel appreciated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them**_


	4. Chapter 4 Mission Pt2, New Members

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**I am making a change in the timeline, this story starts just after Lucy appears at Fairy Tail.**

**Story Start.**

"How does this look?" Wendy asked as she modeled what seemed like the tenth dress for Naruto, who looked like he did not care at all. This one was a simple blue dress with white flowers towards the bottom. He had already gotten himself a vest to wear for the job, and now they only had ten minutes before they had to go to the Cafe.

"Looks fine to me, but I don't have much fashion sense. It would be better to go ask the clerk, but we only have ten minutes before we need to go anyway. You might as well go with that and let us be on our way." Naruto said as he looked at the clock on the wall. As a normal male he was not very happy to go on shopping trips.

"Okay, just let me go pay for this." Wendy said with a small pout. She had been hoping for a different reaction, but figured she was never going to get it by Naruto's bored face. He looked like he was forced to listen to a lecture about the history of moles, and the ways to get them out of your yard safely.

"Yeah. You do that." Naruto said absent-mindedly, because at the moment he had started to think about how he was going to rebuild the guild when the old man died in a few months. He had sensed that all the building in the town were also illusions so when the old man died they would also disappear. He was stuck between making it a larger version of the current guild building, or going with a giant dragon shaped building. Since right now it was only Wendy and him they may just rename it as Dragon Shelter. He was not sure what he would do, but he would have to wait to talk about it with Wendy when the old man died.

He knew that he was thinking morbidly, but he could not help it. He could tell that the old man had only a few months to live. He may even give up on life any minute now and leave the them guildless. He did not want to go join another guild after being in Cait Shelter since that would be like betraying the old mans memory. So he was going to make Cait Shelter, or Dragon Shelter the most powerful guild in the world.

"Naruto, I have some bad news." Wendy said with a blush. Naruto knew from that moment he was going to regret coming here with her, and shopping was always going to end in bad news. It was a given when you were taking someone else.

"What is it?" Naruto asked with an eye twitch.

"We're broke again." Wendy said as her eyes never left her shoes. She could not look him in the eye and tell him that.

"Then we better not fail this next mission request." Naruto stated as he stood up. This was in his old friend Shikamaru's words 'a drag'.

"Okay Naruto. I won't let you down." Wendy said shyly while she avoided his gaze. She felt him place his hand on her head and she looked at him smiling at her with a toothy grin.

"As long as you try your hardest and never give up you will never let me down Wendy. Your still young, so of course you will mess up eventually, but us being broke is not a mess up. Just a minor set back. Now, lets get out of here. The smell of desperate women is starting to get to me." Naruto whispered with a playful wink, and Wendy giggled as she looked at the blushing women staring at Naruto like a hunk of hunky meat. The two walked out of the store and walked quickly to the cafe they were going to be working at, and saw a blue haired girl glaring at the manager of the cafe.,

"What do you mean you can't let me work until the other mages you hired get here!?" The blue haired girl said with an eye twitch. You could see the burning fury in her eyes. Naruto felt sorry for the people that were going to have to deal with this spitfire.

"Naruto, thats Levy Mcgarden. She was called the strongest mage on the weakest team in all of Fairy Tail." Wendy said excitedly, she had always admired Fairy Tail and it's mages. That and she respected the women of Fairy Tail. Levy turned around when she heard her name said, and she saw two people walking towards her. She was about to greet them when the manager of the cafe rushed forward.

"You are ze mages from Cait Shelter I presume?" The manager said in a thick accent. Naruto looked at Levy and sighed.

"Yes, we are Naruto Uzumaki and Wendy Marvell from Cait Shelter. When we accepted this job though there was no mention we would have to work with another guild. Please explain why you set this up?" Naruto asked with a hard look. His killing intent focused on the manager enough so that the man took a step back.

"As you may have heard sir, this is a mages cafe and to ze average mage nothing is better than watching two mages do battle. We weekly pit mages from two guilds against each other to show case ze many different magics across the world." The manager, whose nametag read Naruto could not read, said with a pale face.

"Sounds cool to me." Naruto said as Wendy and Levy sweatdropped.

"Are you sure we should take this job Naruto?" Wendy asked with a nervous glance at Levy. "I am not as strong as you, and I don't want this to look bad on our guild." Wendy continued as Naruto looked at Levy with a critical eye. The blue haired girl looked away with a blush, and felt like she was naked before his gaze.

"I think you can take her." Naruto said with a grin, and Levy frowned at being underestimated.

"Well then Mr. Zefer, I will accept this job as well!" Levy said as she looked over who she thought was going to be her opponent. Wendy winced at the sharp look, and hid behind Naruto.

"Very well zen. I would like for you all to get into costume for ze match." Mr. Zefer said as one word rang through there heads.

'Costumes?'

**[Ten Minutes Later]**

Naruto was trying to hold back his laughter, he really was. The man that was payin them had gotten both Wendy and Levy the most fitting costumes he had. A big cat suit, and a fairy princess outfit. Naruto looked at the two blushing bluenettes and took a very deep breath. They were all in a waiting room, and would have to wait for another half hour before the fight began. It was Levy that spoke up first.

"So... I hear there was a dragon sighting in the area your guild was located at. Is it true?" Levy asked nicely. Her guildmate Natsu would love to hear any information about a dragon sighting, and most of Fiore had heard that there had been a sighting. Wendy giggled at the question and Naruto grinned. Levy took offence to it and blushed red. "What's so funny!?" She shouted before she eeped and blushed further at yelling.

"It was not really a sighting, more like a person dragging a freshly killed dragon through town. I should know, I am the one who slayed the dragon. Naruto Uzumaki, professional dragon slayer at your service." Naruto said with a bow, and Levy was suddenly very glad she was not fighting Naruto. A person that killed a dragon and lived was not someone she could take in a fight. She was only a B-Class mage after all, and killing a dragon was above what even most usual S-Class mages could hope to do.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Levy asked, and she felt that she already knew. She just wanted to confirm her suspisions, and for her friend she hoped that she could convince him to ome to her guild for a visit.

"I use multiple different magic styles, but the question you want me to answer is am I a dragon slayer or not. Then the answer is yes I am indeed a dragon slayer." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ze audience is ready for you. Do not worry about hurting ze audience, there is a barrier around ze stage to keep you and your attacks in." The manager said with a smile. The barrier was set up to take B-Class spells, and neither of the girls fighting were A-Class so it should be fine. Once the girls had gotten on the stage they all saw **Ruin Magic Symbols** appear.

'A-class spells and Higher can not be used.' The ruins had written in mid air, and right under it was the only other ruke. 'No people or attacks my leave the boundary except until someone admits defeat.'

"Good luck kid, but I don't plan on losing." Levy said with a sad smile. She felt bad that she was about to fight a little kid, but she needed the money for rent. Her teammates had already caused her to fail her last ten missions, and as much as she liked them she just had to go on a mission alone.

'I only have one battle spell under A-Class. That and I only have two battle spells period.' Wendy thought as she nervously looked at Naruto, who sent her a reassuring smile. She felt a fire light in her stomach as she gazed at Levy with determination.

"Start!" **[Play Thousand Foot Crutch - War of Change]**

"**Solid Script Chains**!" Levy said as she wrote the word chain in mid air, and the words flew at Wendy at high speeds. Wendy had less than three seconds to think up a counter for the chains, since they were to widespread to dodge. An aura of wind surrounded the small girls fist and she raised it above her head.

"**Sky Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Wendy said as she swung his fist down to the ground right before the chains hit her, and a current of wind caused th chains to go around her. Using her other hand she grabbed one of the chains and swung it at Levy.

"Nice try! **Solid Script Hole**!" Levy said as a hole appeared under the older bluenette, and she dodged under the chain by going in the hole. "**Solid Script Ice**!" Levy yelled as the word ice appeared above the hole, and then it turned to shards of ice and shot at Wendy. Wendy ducked under one, but then two hit her in the stomach and knocked her off the ground. Her Dragon durability came in handy as she got right back up after the attack.

"Wendy, use your brains! Don't just attack, feel her out first." Naruto said from outside the barrier as he served some women plates of some kind of food. He knew from the start that Levy had an advantage, but Wendy's dragon durability would allow her to hold out.

Wendy nodded and jumped up over the hole, turning her head to the sealing she fired a weakened Roar of wind at it. Then she was shot downward in the hole and dust shot up out of the hole. The sounds of battle came out of the hole for about thirty minutes and then Levy was shot out of the hole with bruises covering her arms and stomach. Naruto nodded at Wendy's plan. In the hole it would be darker, and Wendy's better eyes would be able to track movement faster. Add that to the fact she had better close combat spells that Levy and you have a game changer. Wendy jumped out of the hole a few seconds later and Naruto saw she had a black eye and cut lip.

"**Solid Script Fire**!" Levy said tiredly as she wrote the word fire and it sent a fireball at Wendy. Wendy used a similar tactic as she did when she stopped the chains to take down the fireball. The fireball dispersed in embers and Wendy started to eat the air around her, and Levy started to choke as the air disappeared. Naruto made sure that he was supplying the costumers with air so they did not choke.

"I give up!" Levy shouted as the air returned to her and she fell to her knees. The crowd clapped and cheered at the battle, when Wendy fell to her knees next. She was not suited for battle

"Winner Cait Shelter, and next week is Lamia Scale vs. Phantom Lord." The voice said as Naruto walked up to the two girls and placed them next to each other.

"Good job you two. **Sky Dragon's Healing**." Naruto said as his palms glowed and he started to heal both the girls and restore their strength. They both sighed in relief, and Wendy wondered if this was what it felt like to be healed by her magic. She was unable to heal herself so she never got the chance to try it before.

"You both are dragon slayers. I have a question for you two. Have either ever heard of a dradon named Igneel?" Levy asked curiously. Both dragon slayers shook their heads as Levy sighed. At least she tried, but Natsu was going to try and fight Naruto anyway when he heard that Naruto had seen and killed a dragon.

"I had never even seen a dragon until I had ran into the one that I fought. Wendy here was trained by one, and the only other dragon slayer I even know about is my friend Killer Bee. Sorry if I was not of any help." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is Killer Bee a guy that raps, and has seven swords on his back and one huge one with him as well. Dark skin, sun-glasses, and white hair, also has an eight tentacled octo-bull with him." Levy asked with a sweatdrop. Killer Bee was the name of the guy that had recently walked into their guild and kicked Laxus' ass then left saying something about finding his little buddy.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Naruto asked in surprise. Wendy on the other hand was surprised that there was another dragon slayer she had not heard about.

"He came into our guild and wrapped out finding his foxy little buddy. The Laxus, an S-Class made we have, tried to fight him for demanding information from us. He kicked Laxus' ass and made a rap about how easy it was. Then he left when his animal thing started to yell at him. I wonder who the unlucky girl that guys friend." Levy said as Naruto glared at her.

"I am that foxy buddy. He was making a reference to my cheek marks." Naruto said as Levy paled when she realized she called Naruto a girl. She gulped and closed her eyes, but opened them when she heard Naruto laughing. "I am going to have to kick that guys ass when I see him for calling me that." Naruto said with a chuckle. Naruto jumped in surprise when he heard Kurama's voice in his head though.

"Hey Naruto, there is some kids at the guild looking for you. They came looking for the man that killed a dragon, and they have those weird talking cats with them. What should I tell them? They are asking me a lot of annoying questions." Kurama asked through the link Naruto was surprised they still had.

'Tell them that I will be back that the guild in about five hours. What do they look like?' Naruto asked back in confusion. He had already guessed that they were dragon slayers from the reason they came to the guild.

"One has blond hair and blue eyes wioth a scar on his face, and the other has messy black hair and redish brown eyes and an Uchiha scowl on his face. Roubaul is says he has something to tell you when you return though, and it has to do with the guild." Kurama said before he cut the link. Naruto blinked when he realized that the girls were looking at him strangely.

"You okay Naruto?" Wendy asked seeing his blank look.

"Yeah just fine, anyway I think we should go get paid and leave. Thank you for giving wendy battle experience. If this had not been a restricted battle you would have won for sure. Now I know what I need to teach Wendy for her training. Oh, and tell your guild master that if any of your guild members causes any trouble for my guild I am going to beat the shit out of them for sure." Naruto said as Levy sweatdropped. It looks like Natsu was going to get the shit beat out of him soon.

"Would you be interested in stopping by Fairy Tail sometime? I think it would be a good experience for Wendy-chan." Levy asked as Naruto shook his head no.

"Until her training is over we are only leaving the guild for missions. We don't have the luxury of money right now to spend on going places. Maybe when she masters her powers and can impress me with the strength of her roar, but until then she is on strict lockdown and I am too." Naruto said as Wendy pouted. Naruto ignored it since it was for her own good.

"Well can I visit your guild sometime? I have a friend that would love to ask you some questions and if he is not kept on a leash he would break something." Levy asked again as she though about Natsu, and her new friend Lucy. She had seen the two golden keys Naruto started to keep around his neck, and knew Lucy would love to tak to him.

"Sure, but make sure you let us know before you actually come." Naruto said as he and Wendy turned to leave after giving her a quick goodbye. They went by the manager and got their pay and left the area, leaving ablushing Levy behind.

**[Five Hours Later] The Guild**

"I want you to train me to beat Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." One Sting said as Naruto had an eye twitch. When he had gotten back to the guild he had been immediantly rushed by two twelve year old boys with talking cats. The one named Sting was currently bowing to him, and the one named Rogue was looking away.

"No." Naruto stated simply as he walked passed the two boys and cats.

"Why?" Sting asked as he ran in front of Naruto again.

"You aren't in the same guild as me so it would be harder to train you, and I already have somebody I am training." Naruto said as the two younger dragon slayers had an idea.

"Then let us join Cait Shelter. The guild master said that we could as long as you said it was okay." Rogue said with a sly, and calculating look that reminded Naruto of Shikamaru just before he won a game.

"I don't care, and as long as you don't ruin the image of Cait Shelter you can join it for all I care. Go tell teh old man that I said it was alright. Did he tell you why you needed my approval?" Naruto asked as the boys looked like christmas had come early and would last for a year.

"Yeah, something about how he was getting old and you were the most likely choice to become next guild master or something." Sting answered as Wendy close by looked really surprised. She was not very surprised at the fact that Sting and Rogue had come to talk to Naruto. After all, the news of a dead dragon would most likely reach the ears of every dragon slayer. They were bound to come and either seek training or fight Naruto.

"Wendy, can you please go take them to get their guild stamps while I go talk to the old man?" Naruto asked nicely as Wendy nodded and took the boys away to become official parts of the guild. Naruto sighed and calmed himself.

'Naruto calm down. This is a good thing, and the more members we have the easier it will be to become the top guild. Sure they may be young, but they can be trained up to be stronger than average.' Naruto thought as he walked to where he sensed the guild master. Once he got the area the old man was he found Roubaul expecting him.

"Ah Naruto-kun, I am glad you could make it. I have some important news to tell you. Now you may not know this but I am..." Roubaul started before Naruto interrupted him.

"Are not long for this world, and when you die the guild will dissappear. You want me to watch out for the kids and make a new guild when it happens." Naruto said as Roubaul looked surprised. "Kurama told me that the whole town except for you was an illusion. I already had full plans to keep Cait Shelter running after your death, so no worries." Naruto said as Roubaul sighed in relief. He could die happy now knowing that the kids would be well looked after.

"Can you do me another favor Naruto-kun? I would be ever so happy if you could make Cait Shelter a home for people with no place to go. A family when you are down on your luck." Roubaul asked as Naruto smiled and nodded, not even thinking about it before he responded.

"Old man. I would be happy to make Cait Shelter a big family when you die." Naruto said as he got up and left the old man to himself.

He had a group to start training.

**Chapter End.**

**Sting and Rogue have joined Cait Shelter. They each heard about a dead dragon being spotted with a blood covered man, so they each came to Cait Shelter from where they came from. They did not know each other until the got to Cait Shelter. They are not joining Saber Tooth.**

**Future Members: Killer Bee, Chelia Blendy, Wendy(Edolas), Ur (I have a plan for her), Levy (Edolas), Cobra, and possibly Levy(Earthland) - Don't flame the list. I have a reason for every member being here, and it goes with the story.**

**Please leave me nice long reviews. I need them to inspire me, but no flamers please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Cursed Island? Meet Naruto

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Story Start.**

"Again!" Naruto commanded as all three young dragon slayers went their strongest roars at the sky. It had been about two months since Naruto and Wendy had come back from their mission and met the opposite dragon slayers. Everyday Naruto would have them fire their strongest attacks at the sky over and over until the could no longer stand. Then he would restory their energy with his **Sky Dragon Healing** spell and have them start all over again. "Again!" Naruto shouted louder as the huffing kids puffed out their cheeks.

"**Roar of the Sky/Light/Shadow Dragon**!" Wendy, Sting, and Rogue yelled as they launched one final roar at the sky and fell to their knees from exhaustion.

"We have *huff* been doing this for *huff* two months now. When are we going *huff* to start battle training?" Sting asked the older male, who responded by kicking him in the rips softly. Sting winces as he was sent flying and hit the ground. A light kick from Naruto hurt like no tomorrow!

"A dragon's most powerful attack is it's roar, and this is it's most magic consuming. By forcing you to rid your bodies of most of it's magic, you magic container in your body will grow larger and the magic will get denser. Meaning you will have more potent attacks, and that means more powerful." Naruto lectured as Wendy already recovered by filling up on air. This training was best suited for her because of her element was always at the ready for use. "Now all of you drop and give me two hundred. No breaks." Naruto said as he made two Shadow Clones to go sit on Sting and Rogue's backs while he sat on Wendy's back. He was pure evil when he was tarining his students. Naruto blinked when he realized how much like Team Seven this was.

Sting was hyper, happy, and energetic like him. Wendy was smart, loyal, and had near perfect magic control like Sakura. Finally Rogue was the dark, silent, handsome type holding back his darker thoughts like Sasuke. Then their was him, the one that was both cool and fun while having been through war like Kakashi.

He just hoped that Rogue never lost someone precious to him and go insane, killing Sting for power so that he could avenge his loved one by taking out the one responsible. Naruto smiled as he watched his clones slap the back of the boys heads for slowing down. Naruto felt Wendy slowing down as well so he raised his hand and chopped her on the head.

"No slowing down Wendy. This is for your own good." Naruto said he saw Wendy blink away the pain tears in her eyes and start doing more push-ups. He was going to have to think up an award for them... that did not leave him broke. At the moment their was only one mission left that they had not done, and it was an S-Rank so he did not want to take anyone but Kurama with him. Kurama needed a break from training the cats anyway, since Naruto had made it an official rule that they would have to stay behind during missions so that Kurama could train them to be more useful that a pair of wings to carry their slayers around.

"You are a bastard Master!" Sting yelled in anger. The boys had started calling Naruto that when he agreed to train them. He had honestly told them he did not want to be called that, but they insisted. Something about how they did not have the right to call him by his name until they each had defeated the opponent they were set out to.

"I know my father thank you very much! He was just a dick that needed a woman to tell him what to do! Damn old man stealing my Sealed Hatred Mode. Making it seem like I ripped off him instead of the other way around. Dick move Dad, dick move." Naruto said before he mumbled his rant about his Dad. Wendy was the only one that heard his rant, and she sweatdropped. She had gained SOME confidence over the two months, but even she was not used to how random Naruto could be, and she was not about to talk back to him or call him on it.

"Master, what are we doing after this today. Running or Pain Tolerance training?" Rogue asked as he looked up at Naruto. Naruto grinned form his spot on Wendy's back, and the three dragon slayers shivered.

"Pain Tolerance training today, and we are going to do that with a good old game of Hide-and- try not to Die." Naruto grinned as Wendy shed tears for her soon to be ruined outfit. As a girl she ws the only one that really cared about the state of her clothes. If Rogue or Sting had their clothes shredded from training they would call it a good days workout. She was lucky she knew how to sew, and that she now knew to only wear her wordt clothes for training.

So with that they did their push-ups and the only sound that was heard was the occasional head slap and shout of pain.

"Okay hatchlings, you have three seconds before I start throwing shuriken at you." Naruto said as they all stood up and ran as far away in the clearing as they could before he nailed them with one shuriken each. They each yelled in pain as he nailed them right in the right butt cheek. Pulling the strings attached to the weapons they came right our and soared to Naruto, the blood flying off before they got to his hand. They were lucky that, even if you could not see them normally, they had scales to keep the weapons from going any deeper than a few centimeters.

A long three hours later they got healed by Naruto and listened as he gave them their scored for the day.

"Sting, you fired off fifteen fully formed roars today before you needed a refill, same as yesterday so no improvement. You completed your push-ups in forty six minutes, three faster than yesterday so good job there. You were hit by twenty nine shuriken though, which is one less than yesterday. Overall your grade for the day is a Low B, much better than your C last week." Naruto said as Sting jumped for joy at his own improvement. Naruto smiled at how he was having a small celebration, and decided not to tell he was not ready for any missions over C-Class yet.

"Good job Sting." Rogue said neutrally, but with a small smile.

"You did nice today." Wendy said nicely, and was secretly hoping she did better so she could impress her (not so) secret crush Naruto. The only person who did not notice her crush was Naruto himself, either that or he was waiting for her to mature. They could never tell with him.

"Rogue, you fired off twelve fully powered roars and one half powered, so very little improvement from the twelve yesterday. You did your push-ups in fifty minutes even, the same as yesterday so no improvement. Finally, only fifteen shuriken hit you and that is ten less than yesterday, so great job. Your grade is a High C, nice work but not ready for the tougher missions just yet." Naruto said with a sympathetic look to the understanding boy. Rogue nodded and smiled at his improvement.

"You will do better next time buddy." Sting said encouragingly. Wendy decided to stay silent on this one since she was nervous about her own. The highest grade usually got to go on one of the more recently showing up missions. Naruto's fame as a Dragon Killer, and the way people loved having the Cait Shelter guild members on missions was boosting the amount they were getting. They were going to be needing more members sooner than later, but right now they would get about a mission every two or three days. Not counting the S-Class missions that were sent to every guild. Naruto would not let them go on those anyway, and usually went with Kurama and left them with a clone.

Those days were only light training.

"Last but not least Wendy. You fired off Twenty full powered roars and a half powered one, you have some great control over how much power you put into them becuase you got three more than yesterday. Second, you were able to do the push-ups in forty seven minutes, one more than yesterday, nice breathing technique you used to keep up the same pace small improvement. Finally, you were only hit by five shuriken, but that is to be expected since you can predict where they are coming from and your flexibility helps you in this. I give you a solid B." Naruto said with a frown. She had great control, reserves, and her brain was higher functioning than the boys so this test was actually not a far judgment of her power at this moment. He would need to make a harder test for her that put her on a fair playing field with the boys, because otherwise the judging was unfair.

"Wow, top of the class again Wendy." Sting said with a teasing tone. Rogue snorted at Stings joke, but kept to himself.

"Hey Kurama. how are the cats coming along!?" Naruto asked as Kurama looked at the knocked out cats from across the clearing.

"These cats are weak! Nowhere near mission ready until they can use some other form of attack, and as they are one or two attacks will be all it takes to have them pushing up flowers!" Kurama yelled back to Naruto, who sighed. Half the guild was pre-teen dragon slayers, and the other half were useless in battle cats. He had a lot of work ahead of them to get them ready to take on the harder missions.

"Sting and Rogue, tomorrow you two can go on a C-Class mission together. You knwo the rules for mission..." Naruto started as he let them finish the sentence.

"We are Cait Shelter and will not break your stuff, rip you off, or steal your food. We of Cait Shelter are a nice fun loving guild that will get the job done with a smile at the end. We never leave a comrade behind for the sake of the mission, and will never abandon good people. Cait Shelter mages do not go on missions they are not ready for, and in the class of mislabeled missions will request back up from a mage with the skills needed. Please choose Cait Shelter for all your mission needs." The three younger dragon slayers said in unison. This was one of the reason Cait Shelter had become more popular in the last month with the council. They never caused any destruction or property damage, and the people they did requests for never complained about them.

Cait Shelter was slowly becoming more and more popular.

Naruto stood up and dusted off his new Dragon Skin coat and pants. The coat was actually a pure black version of his Sage Cloak with long sleeves and the inside was red, while he also wore pants of the same design. Leaving his stomach exposed where his guild mark was proudly on display. He had to admit the red and black thing worked for him, and he found it ironic that as the Ace of Cait Shelter he wore something similar to what Gilarts from Fairy Tail wore. The difference though was that Naruto wore a coat, not a cloak, and his was made of dragon scales.

Aries had made amazing clothes.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Wendy asked curiously.

"There is an S-Class mission on the board, and I was going to take Kurama and see if we can go complete. You guys aren't ready for an S-Class just yet, so don't even ask." Naruto said looking straight at Sting. Two months of training did not make a person ready for S-Class anything.

"Hell yeah. You and me, no kids, just like old times partner!" Kurama shouted as he sprouted bat wings and flew to his place on Naruto's head. The wings vanished and Kurama grinned mockingly at the kids. "See you suckers later." Kurama said with a look that said he knew how annoyed they were.

"Wendy. I am trusting you to look after the guild when I go to this... Galuna Island?" Naruto asked and Wendy nodded. Naruto had gotten a little better at ready, but still had trouble with some names of places. The reward was 7,000,000 Jewels and a golden key so Naruto knew he would have to take this job soon. He did not care about the key, and he was going to give it or sell it to another mage when he got the chance.

"You can count on me." Wendy said as the two boys looked annoyed at not being called out to look after the guild. They were stronger than Wendy, but Naruto still trusted her more than them.

"Then I am off. Sting and Rogue, make sure nothing happens to Wendy when she is watching the guild. Anything happen to her and I will have Aries use your hides to make a new jacket." Naruto threatened as a dark aura surrounded him and the two kids hugged each other in terror while shaking their heads yes. The dark aura disappeared and Naruto was his usual smiling self again. With his final piece Kurama grew his wings and they flew off in the direction Galuna Island was. Naruto may suck with directions, but Kurama had memorized the map for his partner.

"Hey Kurama, do you get the feeling something is going to go wrong on this mission?" Naruto asked with a serious look.

"Nope, I just have the feeling I get whenever I knwo I am about to run into an annoying red headed woman." Kurama said as he shivered and dropped Naruto a few hundred feet on accident. "OH SHIT!"

**[Pier leading to Galuna Island] Two hours later**

Naruto and Kurama looked around the pier and saw that nobody was willing to go to Galuna Island. Naruto knew for a fact that there was something about the island scaring people now. Naruto heard a crash and saw a pink haired boy kick the hell out of a black haired guy while a blonde girl watched. Then he saw there Fairy Tail symbols and the flying cat.

'Talking cat. That boy must be a dragon slayer.' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes. He put on a friendly face and walked over to them. "Hello. I was wondering if this boat leads to Galuna Island? I am Naruto Uzumaki from Cait Shelter. An S-Class Mage here to remove the curse from your island." Naruto greeted and asked in a friendly way.

"Your and S-Class Mage!? You can't be older than sixteen!?" The blonde girl shouted in shock.

"Does age really matter in how strong a person is?" Naruto asked as the girl looked sheepish.

"Sorry. I'm Lucy, nice to meet you Naruto-san, and this is Natsu Dragneel. The one knocked out is Grey Fullibuster." The girl named Lucy introduced as Natsu looked at him with suspicion.

"Heh, so more people coming to help the cursed island. Welcome aboard, all help is welcome and apreciated." The boat driver said, but Naruto shook his head negative.

"I just need to follow your boat. I can't handle transportation at all." Naruto said, making Natsu nod to him sagely.

"I know the feeling. Right Happy?" Natsu asked his talking cat.

"Aye, Natsu sucks with transportation." Happy said as he floated around.

"Would you brats hurry and get on the boat!"

**[Ten minutes later, on the water]**

The second Natsu had gotten on the boat he was immediately sick, and the others looked at him in pity. Naruto more so because he knew the feeling, and it was not pleasant.

"Useful magic you got there kid." Bobo the boat driver said as Lucy nodded, and Natsu glared jealously.

"Not really, this is just something I picked up over the years. So what kinds of magic do you all use Lucy?" Naruto asked as he and Kurama, who had fallen asleep on his head awhile ago, relaxed into the walk.

"Natsu uses **Fire Dragon Slayer **magic, and Grey uses **Ice Make** magic. I use **Celestial Spirit** magic, and aim to collect as many golden keys as possible." Lucy said nicely as Grey started to stir. Naruto blinked at her magic, and grinned.

"So you are here because you want the golden key?" Naruto asked as Lucy nodded. "To bad you can never get all of the keys." Naruto said with a look that had Lucy shiver.

"Why can't I get them all?" Lucy asked with narrowed eyes, but then she saw a glint of gold around Naruto's neck. Her eyes widened and she pointed at him with a shaking hand. "Your a Celestial spirit mage too!?" Lucy yelled, and Naruto had to rub his ears.

"Wrong. I just have two keys, and am not going to part with them. Don't even try and ask me to give them up. Aries and Virgo are not for sale, but you can keep the key from this mission. I am just in it for the money." Naruto said with a glare at her. She raised her hands in surrender and Bobo laughed.

"Kid, you remind me a lot of the chief of this village. I should give you kids fair warning though. This island is very dangerous, and is cursed by demons." Bobo said as his arm turned demonic, and part of his face joined it. "Every night under the moon we become more and more demonic." Bobo said in a creepy way. Lucy gulped while Naruto rolled his eyes. Grey had woken up during the explanation and looked nervous for whatever reason.

Suddenly the boat lurched and only Naruto saw Bobo grow wings and flew away.

"Where did the old man go!?" Lucy asked as the noticed the man had disappeared. Naruto kept it to himself that Bobo was a demon, and decided that the waves were the more important issue here.

"Maybe he was never there in the first place." Naruto said with a grin. Grey looked at Naruto in suspicion, but let it go for the moment. Naruto walked them freak out about the old man for a few more minutes, but then Natsu said something that got them worried.

"Do you here something?" He asked from his position on the boat floor. Naruto rolled his eyes at hwo they missed the tital wave in the first place. These people were dumber than even him. That was saying something.

"**Roar of the Sky Dragon**!" The Fairy Tail mages heard as they saw a HUGE roar bigger than anything Natsu had ever done, amde of wind, tear through the wave and make the path much safer. They turned and saw Naruto in a roaring position. Naruto stopped and kept walking on ahead.

"Your a dragon slayer?!" Lucy shouted in surprise. Grey looked much more on alert now that he had seen that.

"Yeah, but I prefer using my own skills I made." Naruto said as the Fairt Tail mages were stunned into silence.

Another Dragon Slayer.

**[Two hours later] on the island**

'Kurama, can you feel this?' Naruto asked as the boat landed on the island. Natsu was kissing the ground, while Lucy looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Oh man up you big baby." Grey stated before he was cut off by Naruto.

"Actually his reaction is normal for Dragon Slayers who have a certain amount of magical power. Extreme motion sickness is the downside of being a powerful dragon slayer. I have the same problem, and two of my students have a lighter case of it." Naruto said as Grey blinked in surprise. Who knew that Natsu was not faking it all these years?

"You have two dragon slayers as students?" Lucy asked with a disbelieving look.

"Three. Cait Shelter has only four members not counting the master, and we are all dragon slayers. No Natsu, we do not know where your dragon parent is. Three of us have killed dragons, and my female student was abandoned as well by hers." Naruto said as he left our names, and other important information.

"You... killed a dragon?" Natsu asked loudly.

"Yeah, the bastard attacked me out of nowhere. The weak fat ass only lasted a few minutes before I sliced it's head off and had it skinned for my clothes." Naruto said as he gestured to his clothes.

"What guild are you a part of?" Grey asked as Naruto pointed at his exposed chest and stomach. The Cait Shelter mark on display, and Lucy hit the side of her own head at Greys ignorance. The Sorcerer had done a report in their magazine on the raise in popularity of the guild.

"Cait Shelter. I am surprised that you guys did not kn ow that, being S-Class mages you should at least be able to tell what guild a person is from." Naruto said as they all blushed in embarrassment. They refused to look him in the eye as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You aren't S-Class mages are you?" Naruto asked as he watched things turn awkward.

...

...

...

...

"At least tell me that you officially took this request and did not steal it from your request board." Naruto asked as there was another awkward silence and Grey glared at Natsu and Happy. "Well at least that means you can't accept the reward, since you never officially accepted the request. That means more money for me." Naruto said happily as Lucy just realized that you did not have to be payed if the request was not given the go ahead by the guild master, or you did not have an S-Class mage from your guild with you.

...

...

...

"DAMN IT!"

**Chapter End.**

**Yes, since Natsu never officially had the request stamped all the other guilds could still go on the mission. It was sent to every guild, so Naruto went on it thinking he would be going alone with Kurama. Expect this arc in Fairy Tail to see some big changes with Naruto there.**

**Also there was a two month time skip where nothing but small missions and training happened. Unless you want to read ten chapter of the same training and finding lost pets then you should like the time skip.**

**This arc will be broken up into three chapters.**

**Please leave me nice long reviews, they help me make the story. But no flamers please.**

[Character Power] Cait Shelter

Naruto Uzumaki - S-Class Mage (SSS-Power) - Sky Dragon Slaying Magic, Ninja Arts, Celestial Spirits - Partner Kurama

Wendy Marvell - (low)B-Class Mage - Sky Dragon Slaying Magic - Partner Carla

Sting Eucliffe - B-Class Mage - Light Dragon Slaying Magic - Partner Lector

Rogue Cheney - B-Class Mage - Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic - Partner Frosch


	6. Chapter 6 Destroy the Moon? Okay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, but I do own any Original Characters I use in this.**

**I will be slwoing my update speed a bit. Just got a new job.**

**Story Start.**

"Five percent?" Lucy asked Naruto as the walked towards the village on the map. Naruto raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"No. Do you all know how much trouble you can get in for what Natsu and Happy did? Jail time, and it is possible to have your guild disbanded because of this if the council find out. I hear they really hate you guy's gut." Naruto said as he both denied them the money, and made them all pale at the thought of Fairy Tail being forced to disband. Wendy had informed Naruto of the many laws of guild has to follow if they want to stay a guild, and he was glad because he might have gotten Cait Shelter disbanded if he messed up.

"No way! Fairy Tail is the best!" Natsu denied loudly. The very thought that there would not be a Fairy Tail anymore was to much for the pink haired boy to even consider. Also, if it was his fault it would feel like scum for making his friends lose their home.

"Heh, maybe if Cait Shelter wasn't around it would be the best." Naruto said with confidence. He knew for a fact if he did not hold back he would be able to take over this whole country if he wanted to, and nobody would have the power to stop him. He had actually been through war unlike these people, and they only used magic. A single energy type, while he had magic and chakra. Chakra was a dual energy type that combined physical and spiritual energy, making it about two times more powerful on average. Naruto had chakra so dense it was about twenty times more powerful than magic, and Naruto's own magic power was nothing to laugh at. It was a good thing for this nation that Naruto was not a bad guy, or they were screwed.

"In your dreams Bastard. I would like to see you fight Erza!" Grey said, taking offence to Naruto's remark. Naruto suddenly frowned and looked at Kurama, the fox nodded and jumped into the bushes and the sounds of fighting could be heard before Kurama came back out of the bushes with a pink haired girl knocked out. Naruto looked at her and saw a bite mark on her ass.

"Oh my god!" Lucy yelled before Naruto glared at her in irritation. Did she really think completing an S-Class was going to be easy, or that nobody else was going to attack them.

"Why did you have your fox attack her!?" Grey asked with narrowed eyes.

"This girl smells tainted, much like the island. This girl has come in contact with something she should not have, and I can feel that she will be a good way to get information in the near future. Natsu, can you smell what I smell on her?" Naruto asked as for once Natsu was the level headed one of the group. He smelled the pig tailed, pink haired girl and frowned.

"I can smell a demon's scent on her, and three other mages. I don't think she is here to help the people on the island." Natsu said as Naruto got a scroll out of his inner pocket and unrolled it. He placed the girl on top of the scroll and in a puff she vanished. Naruto nodded to himself and looked at the Fairy Tail team.

"You guys go explore this island, and I will head to the village. I am the only one that should be here so you guys make sure not to destroy anything important." Naruto said with a frown. Kurama snickered from his spot on Naruto's shoulder, and watched the fun go on.

"Who are you to order us around?!" Grey asked in an angry tone before he saw a dark aura surround Naruto and he stepped back. That was scarier than Erza when she was angry, or someone else had eaten her cake.

"I am the man that can beat you to the ground with one hit, and then make you beg for the pain to stop. I am letting you participate in the mission when I don't have to. I can sue your guild for interfering in my mission. Did you forget that when a mage is not on a mission they are considered a civilian, and civilians are not allowed to interfere with an active mage's mission." Naruto said. He was not really going to sue them since Levy was a member of Fairy Tail, and she was his friend, but he was not about to have someone ruin one of the few bonding moment he had with his buddy Kurama.

"Run little humans, run and make fools of yourselves." Kurama muttered with a savage grin, and Naruto sweatdropped at how his friend was reacting. Naruto watched the Fairy Tail mages leave and sighed. Now he could check up on his guild in piece. He left a Shadow Clone there to train the kids, so all he had to do was make a Shadow Clone and pop it. Then his other clone would make a Shadow Clone and pop it. It was much better than any other forms of communication out there.

Naruto crossed his fingers and...

*Poof*Poof*

Naruto felt the clones memories fill his head and he rubbed his head in annoyance. Sting and Rogue had put themselves in the medical ward of the guild from trying new moves before they were ready, and were covered in injuries that would take even Wendy a week to fully heal. Though his clone has told her to heal them just enough so that they could move, their punishment was to not get the pain healed by a Wendy.

Naruto's clone was also able to smell changes in Wendy's pheromones starting to take place. That meant she was either going into heat, or she was starting puberty soon. Naruto sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose. He had been hoping that she would not start until they had a female guild member that could explain everything to her instead of him doing it. Maybe he should give Levy a call and see if she would be willing to come to the guild and teach Wendy about the birds and the bees.

Explaining things like periods to a young girl was not his job.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kurama laughed as he reviewed the clones memories as well. Today was a great day so far, kicked some ass, scared some brats, and now Naruto was going to have to explain the changes into being a woman to a young girl. Naruto grabbed Kurama by the snout and tossed him to the ground.

"You have to explain mating to the cats so I don't know why you are laughing!" Naruto shouted as they neared the village. Kurama stopped laughing at Naruto and groaned. That was much worse than giving the Talk to Wendy and the boys when they aged more. They walked in silence for awhile before they made it to wooden gates.

"Halt! What business do you have with this village!?" One of the gate keepers yelled as Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled out the job request, and pointed at his guild mark.

"I am the mage from Cait Shelter that has answered your job request." Naruto said just as loud back, and a few seconds later the gates opened the the two partners walked into the village.

'Naruto. These people are demons, they don't become demons. I feel something in the air that is meddling with their minds. There is some kind of cursed being on this island.' Kurama sent his thoughts to Naruto. Naruto nodded to show he understood.

"Welcome young mage. I was expecting somebody... older when the quest was accepted, but you will do. Before I tell you what you need to do I would like to show you what this curse has done to us. I am Moka, this village's leader." Moka said as Naruto watched the villagers remove the large cloaks they were using to cover their forms. Once the cloaks were removed the first thing Naruto noticed was the old man's freaky sideburns, the demonic body parts were not as weird as those eyebrows.

"I already know about your plight, but what do you want me to do about it." Naruto asked with a glare, then he blinked and wondered what was up. Ever since he got on this island he had been really quick to anger. Like something was trying to mess with his mind as well.

"I want you to destroy the moon." Moka said as he expected some kind of answer about it being impossible. Only for Naruto to look at Kurama and sigh.

"You want me to destroy the moon for 7,000,000 Jewels, sorry but that is just wrong." Naruto said with a sad look. He would be facing a lot of shit if he destroyed the moon, and he would be needing more money than that to do the job. It would take a lot of power to destroy the... purple? moon.

"We can raise the reward to 700,000,000 Jewels**(Seven Million Dolloars)**, but no higher than that, and a golden key." Moka said with an excited look, since Nartuo was not saying no, just that he needed more money for his efforts.

"Deal. Kurama, lets get our forbidden move ready." Naruto said as he stood still and entered Sage Mode. Kurama hopped up on his shoulder and they both charged up their powers to the fullest. Naruto held his arms apart and charged this spell with all his Sage energy, Chakra, and magic. Kurama let all of his energy flow inside his mouth as fire leaked from his teeth.

"**Secret Sky Dragon Slaying Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill**!" Naruto shouted as a huge magic circle appeared under his feet. The villagers were no longer able to stand at the power Naruto was using. Naruto had already entered **Sky Drive** and was more powerful than before.

"**Secret Demon Art: Burning Earth: Nova Flame**!" Kurama shouted as he waited for Naruto to finish his attack. Naruto moved both his arms in a counter clockwise circle and the biggest attack to ever exist shot from over his shoulder and traveled straight to the purple moon. Kurama let loose his Ultimate attack and they both combined to become something that could be seen from across the country.

"**Unison Raid: Nova Drill!**" The two yelled as the attack went straight through the purple moon and a barrier over the island broke and the sky turned normal. The people on the island fully turned into demons and regained their memories. That was when the all noticed the attack was still going to the actual moon. It just kept going and going until people all over Fiore saw the attack hit the moon and punch straight through it, and when the attack dissappeared they saw that the moon was no more.

Naruto and Kurama collapsed backwards as one of the demons caught the two tired people. It had taken all of their power to destroy the moon, but that was what they were payed to do so they were going to do it. Kurama and Naruto hated the moon anyway since it reminded them of the Ten Tails.

**[At Cait Shelter]**

"Wow! Look over there!" Sting yelled as the three children and cats watched a flaming sky drill head for the moon... and destroy it.

"What the hell kind of mission did Master have!?" Rogue asked as he dropped his usual act. Their master destroying the moon was strange even for them, and it encouraged his thoughts that he picked the right person to train under.

"What makes you think Master Naruto did that." Lector the cat asked as he read his tiny book. Carla and Frosch gave him deadpan looks. Even they could tell that the only person both dumb and strong enough to destroy the moon was the future master of Cait Shelter. Roubaul had made an announcemet that in a few monthes he would be leaving Naruto in charge.

'Naruto.' Wendy thought in worry for her secret crush. Then they all heard a voice.

"Wow, your master must be powerful if he could destroy the moon. I at first came here for a good fight, but now I want to stay here and learn about love from your master." The young girl said, her age was even younger than Wendy and she was wearing rags torn from battle, and her hair was a mess.

"Ha, as if you can defeat Master. Who do you think you are?" Sting asked with a grin. The very idea that someone could defeat Naruto was like saying an ant could defeat a dragon.

"Heh, nice to meet you. My name is..."

**[With The Fairys]**

"HOLY CRAP!" Lucy yelled as a huge beam like attack from the nearby village destroyed the moon. Natsu and Grey had their jaws dropped at the familiar signature of the power. That was the exact same signature that Naruto guy gave off! One minute they were fighting some guy from Grey's past over some giant chunk of ice with a demon in it, and now when they turned the people they were fighting had run away in anger. The curse they placed over the island to make the moon drip was gone, so they could not release the demon anymore. That and they had no idea where Sherry was.

'Damn you whoever you are. I will get stronger and find you, and then I will crush you for taking my revenge from me.' One Lyon thought in anger as he and his group made plans to return to their guild Lamia Scale.

"I wanna fight Naruto now more than ever!" Natsu yelled as he got over his funk. Happy flew next to him and landed on his head.

"But you would lose Natsu." Happy chirped happily.

**[With Ultear]**

'That power... is amazing! If I can get you to help me bring back Zeref-sama then we can make a perfect world. Even without Zeref-sama I will have you and we can make a perfect world together... Recent Mage and Ace of Cait Shelter Naruto Uzumaki. Your power will be mine to command.' A dark, stroght haired girl with a dark smirk thought as she left to go tell her master about a new way to get to Zeref the Dark mage.

**[With Naruto and Kurama]**

"Damn am I tired. I think I am nearly at empty now. What about you Kurama?" Naruto asked through his panting. Naruto had a smile on his face at his newest acomplishment. Seriosuly, who could say they destroyed the moon?

"That was amazing! Lets do it again!" Kurama yelled before he realized there was only one moon and they just destroyed it. They both noticed the crying villagers, and smiled at the joyful tears that fell from their eyes. Naruto looked and saw a demonized Bobo coming down from the sky and getting hugged by the leader of the village. "Hey brat look, a demon tree. Can we keep him?" Kurama asked as they saw a small creepy tree with a face on it, and claw like twigs.

"Sure, but you have to take care of it." Naruto said without even thinking about it. He really needed a nap right about now.

"Young man! Is there anything we can do to repay you for the great deed you have done for us?" Moka asked as the demonized old man smiled to him.

"Pay me, and maybe give me a place to sleep for the night. Also my fox buddy wants that tree as a pet." Naruto said before he sat up and let a little of the Eternano in the air fill his magic reserves up. It was amazing that he did not have to worry about turning into a toad anymore since the extra energy he absorbed would fill his magic reserves.

"Alright lad, we will have your money and key ready in the morning. We have no use for all that money anyway." The demon said with a chuckle.

"Thanks... I am going to pass out now." Naruto said as he passed out backwards and landed on Kurama, knocking him out too. He had no idea what was going to come tomorrow when Kurama's prediction came true, and they both met with a very annoying red head.

"Such a powerful young lad. I can't wait to see how strong he becomes in the future." Bobo said as his father Moka nodded in agreement. It was only once in a hundred years you met a person that was literally born into the roll of a powerhouse. The last time it happened was when Zeref was born and that was hundreds of years ago.

"Powerful indeed." Moka repeated as he left to go prepare the award.

**[Next Day]**

"Wake up Naruto!" Kurama yelled as he dive bombed Naruto in the stomach at full speed. Jolting Naruto awake.

"Kurama you bastard! I was having the dream where I was being feed ramen by naked women while swimming in a hot tub of ramen! Oh the hot naked goodness!" Naruto said as droll escaped his mouth.

"I don't understand why you like small chested girls, when big breasted ones are so much better. I saw that and dream you were having and it would have been much better if it had that Tsunade brat and the Mizukage woman instead of Wendy and that Levy girl." Kurama said as Naruto shrugged. Levy was a full year older than him, and Wendy was only a little younger. He had no idea why he liked the small chested girls.

"Hey, Aries and Virgo were in the dream too, and they have big boobs." Naruto said as he remembered part of it he forgot.

"Yeah, but the one you were riding was that Levy girl." Kurama deadpanned. Then they both heard a cough and saw four blushing mages next to his bed.

"Are you talking about the Levy from Fairy Tail?" The red head of the group said as a sword appeared in her hand and she aimed it at his throat. Wendy had told her that the only female red head from Fairy Tail was named Erza, so this must be her.

"Hell yeah. That girl has a rocking personality, and smoking body. Now put the sword away little girl or you might get hurt." Naruto said as he flared his killing intent. Erza was not used to people standing up to her and backed away a few steps in fear. She could not believe a boy four years younger than her had that kind of killing intent, or the power to destroy the moon. She had seen that display on the boat rise over here.

"Fight me!" Natsu yelled to Nartuo, but was ignored by the blond boy. Natsu was not worth the effort it took, maybe after he beat Kurama then he would fight him.

"No. Beat Kurama in a fight and then we'll see, but until then you aren't on my list of people worth fighting." Naruto said as he felt his mood lighten up when Natsu charged at the fox and got smacked away by one of his tails.

"Naruto-san. I was wondering if you would let me see your celestial key spirits?" Lucy asked and she tried what most would say was a sexy pose... and Naruto was totally unaffected by it.

"Lucy, I have seen people who have bigger breasts than both you and armor girl combined. Sex appeal will not work on me." Naruto said plainly as Lucy dropped to the ground in shock and curled up into a ball. Her charm had failed on a sixteen year old. Grey chuckled at her before he asked his own question.

"So how long have you been this strong?" Grey asked Naruto with a serious expression.

"Don't really know. I got this strong after the war in my home country on the other side of the world. It was pretty bad, but I killed the bastard in the end and decided that it would be nice to go to a different country for the rest of my life. The people in this country are very physically weak compared to my people, and your magic is very thin compared to ours. I was the most powerful man in my country, and now that I am here I am really... disappointed in the mages here." Naruto said as the Fairy Tail mages either glared at him or looked at him sadly for going to war.

"You should never kill anyone. It's wrong." Erza said with a glare.

"This man used his magic to wipe out whole towns at a time, and killed hundreds of people. It was either him or everyone in the world. This man was a demented psycopathic killer, and was going to make every person his slaves using a world wide illusion. He needed to die." Naruto said, making sure to make it look like he was from this world. Naruto saw Erza flinch at the slave comment, and figured she must be a slave.

"It does not make killing right." Grey said this time as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but where I come from we are raised from a young age to kill the enemies of our villages. I don't like killing, but none of you have seen your comrades die right in front of you, or had your best friend try to kill you. Kurama here was a slave for over a hundred years, just because he was different." Naruto said as Kurama glared at the red headed girl, who flinched back from the rage in Kurama's eyes. He REALLY hated red heads.

Erza narrowed her eyes before sighing, she was not going to gain any ground with Naruto.

"That matter to the side. I was wondering if you would be willing to come to Fairy Tail for a visit and meet our master, and Levy has not stopped talking about you every time you call her on a communication lacrima?" Erza asked before Naruto looked on sadly.

"Sorry, but I need to rebuild my guild building, gain funds, and train my students. I don't have the time to go with you all. I was already psuhing it by going on this mission. Though you guys are welcome to come to Cait Shelter with your master and Levy-chan." Naruto looked at the table next to the bed and saw his payment and the golden key. Picking up the key he tossed it at Lucy's head and smacked her dead center in the face. "Take that. I have no use for it, and I am happy with Aries and Virgo. You need it way more than I do." Naruto commented after seeing her pathetic muscle tone. Wendy had a much stronger body than this girl.

Naruto picked up the bag of cash next and slung it over his shoulder. He and Kurama were about to leave when he turned his head.

"I have three things to say to you all before I go. First, since you have no other business of this island be sure to take tyhat scroll and leave. It has the still living body of that girl in it, just channel magic into it and she will come out. Two, tell Levy that I would like to go on a date with her some time. Finally, this one is to you Lucy, if I catch you missusung your keys I will take them from you." Naruto said before Kurama glared at Erza and they left.

They had one last thing they wanted to do on this island. Kurama had told him that he had explored and found a demon covered in ice, but when he touched the ice he found out it was actually a powerful woman. He did not know her name or her story, but that did not matter.

Naruto was going to revive the barely living Ice woman.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto used all of his and Kurama's power to destroy the moon, and without the fake moon their would be no more Moon drip being made to unseal the demon. That means Lyon had no more reason to stay on the island. Naruto destroying the real moon was an accident on his part. He had no clue that the purple moon was a curse, so he used all his power with the real intention of destroying the moon. Though he had no power after he did it. Naruto also destroyed the real moon as well, not just the fake one.**

**Chakra + Sage Mode + Magic + Sky Drive + Kurama and his strongest attacks have the power to break the moon. Naruto can not do it without all of that first.**

**This way he caught the attention of Ultear and Jellel, as well as people who would want to use his power. Also, the reason Naruto was so hostile with Fairy Tail will be in the next chapter. Here is a hint. It has something to do with the island.**

**Please leave me nice long reviews, but no flamers please.**

[Omake] The Ramen Dream

Naruto was currently sitting in a hot tun filled with the perfect ramen. A nude Aries and Virgo were behind him rubbing his shoulders using their breasts. Naruto sighed in happiness as a slightly older nude Wendy feed him hot ramen from another bowl, and Levy was sucking him off from under the ramen.

"Say ahhh Naruto-sama." The fifteen year old Wendy said as she feed him. Naruto smiled in happiness as he cam in Levy's mouth and she gulped it down with a smile. Then Naruto heard another voice say something he was going to hate.

"Wake up Naruto!" The he was jolted from bed by a hit to the gut.

"Kurama you bastard! I was having the dream where I was being feed ramen by naked women while swimming in a hot tub of ramen! Oh the hot naked goodness!" Naruto said as droll escaped his mouth.

[Omake End]


	7. Chapter 7 Ur lives again, who are you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Story Start.**

Naruto and Kurama were both standing in front of a very large Ice spell better known as **Ice Shell**. A spell that used the users life force and sealed away both the user and it's target into ice made from the body of the user, while keeping them in a semi-alive state. Naruto slapped Kurama on the back of his head when he was about to spit fire at it. That would just end up killing her.

"So how are we going to get her out of there?" Kurama asked as Naruto sat down and started to enter Sage Mode. He felt out the ice and found that it was sucking the life force out of the demon, and that it was nearly finished with it's job. The moment it finished was when the girl in there would die.

"First I need to restore her life force with my healing magic, otherwise she will die anyway. From what I can sense she is also missing her leg, or at least it was injured." Naruto said as he let some of the gathered Eternano he had flow through the ice. It greedily sucked it up until it had taken away Naruto's Sage Mode. Naruto huffed from the exhaustion from going into Sage Mode before he regained his breath. "Okay, that was a start. Bad idea on my part, but a good start." Naruto thought as he felt the ice woman regain a small portion of the power she took. Naruto felt the ice try and suck up Kurama before he was tossed back.

"Damn ice, trying to suck up my fluffy greatness." Kurama said before Naruto sent him a chuckle. For a fox Kurama really was not very fluffy, and the only part even remotely fluffy was his tails.

"**Sky Dragon's Healing**." Naruto said calmly as he placed a glowing palm on the ice and restored her main life force, while making sure to keep the energy away from the demon. It would not do to give that thing new life when it was so close to death. Naruto did not want to be responisble for releasing a demon. He was already lucky that the moon he destroyed did not really change anything on the planet, sence the Eternano in the air kept everything the same. The only change was the fact that now instead of a moon the spot it had been now had stars in it's place. Kurama just found it funny that he was considered the reinarnation of the Sage that made him and he destroyed a moon when the original Sage of Six Paths created the moon on his world.

Naruto felt a shift in the ice as the area his hand was touching got darker, and he could see the magic in the ice slowly moving to the location of his hand and piece themselves together in the shape of an adult females body. The body was missing her left leg, but not to a fatal extent. She would need a prostetic limb if this worked, but that was not to bad. If he and Wendy worked together with another healing mage it might be possible to grow her a new one. Naruto was just not smart enough to correctly grow body parts.

Naruto felt the pull on his power get thicker as he stopped moving and allowed Eternano to enter his system again and add to the healing. The magic collected more as flesh started forming on the outside of the ice. Like she was coming out of the ice itself.

'Don't lose focus Naruto, or the woman will die.' Naruto thought as her head fully came out and was hanging limply, but her breath was there so that was good. Naruto blushed when he realized his hand was were her chest was going to come out and was about to take his hand off before he remembered that would kill her.

"Kurama, breath a stream of fire on the ground in front of the ice. The rising heat will be good for her at this point. Stop after a minute or two." Naruto stated as he and Kurama kept working. He could feel his arming burning up from the prolonged combination of Sage Arts and Healing. He grit his teeth and withstoof the pain as parts of his arm started to turn red from the stress and buring he was putting himself through. Naruto knew that he was stressing his body by combining two very different arts, and he stressed it further when he added Chakra to the mix. He watched as her leg reformed in the ice, and he guessed that the three mixing energies were making her a copy of her lost leg. That was not the only thing it was doing, since Naruto was connected to her he could feel chakra pathways forming in her reforming body.

Her body was about half way out of the ice when Naruto blushed at her full nudity. He guessed that he could not make clothes out of ice, either that or she was naked before she used her spell to seal the demon in the ice. Kurama had already finished his job and was playing the his new pet demon tree. Naruto rolled his eyes at Kurama, but did not blame him. Kurama hated humans that weren't Naruto, and he had just started warming up to Naruto's three students.

"She's crowning." Kurama joked, but Naruto took a deap breath and sent him flying out of the cave and down the stairs with a breath of wind. H had just gotten to the top of her breasts and shifted his hand so it would be dead center to her body without taking it off the statue. The red stops in his arm had torn open slightly and his red life giving liquad was being spilt on the ground. Naruto ignored it in favor of slowing the healing process. He was at the most difficult part of the healing and he needed to take his time or he might make her heart explode.

*Thump Thump*

Naruto heard the sound of her heart beating strongly and smiled. He was taking a certain joy in hearing the fact she was going to be okay, but he frowned as he was hit with another wave of anger. This island was so corrupted that it was making him angier the longer he stayed here. His Sage Training made him much more in tune with nature, and the anger that thsi area had was like poison to his attitude.

He snapped out of his thought when she started coughing and opened her eyes. Her arms and half her body was still in the ice, but she was awake again.

"I'm alive?" The woman asked as Naruto looked awkward. Healing a nude girl when she was sleeping was one thing, but healing an awake one made him feal like a molestor.

"Don't move to much lady. If you don't want to be cut in half don't move and let me finish reviving you." Naruto ordered as she looked at him curiously, taking note of how he was avoiding looking down. That was when she noticed she was naked, and his hand was on her heart... touching her breast.

"Did you know a little boy named Grey?" The woman asked sadly. She had no idea how long she was sealed, and for all she knew it could have been thousands of years. She was surprised she was even awake, but was not unhappy. The pure lonelyness she felt in that ice was toture.

"The only Grey I know joined Fairy Tail awhile back, and has recently left this island. You have been out of this world for awhile lady. You are really lucky, because you only had about three more days before you kicked the bucket. Anyway, Grey has gotten some nice friends to back him up. You would be proud of your son." Naruto said as the woman laughed lowly.

"I am Ur, Grey's magic teacher, not his mother. If he has found a nice guild to be part of I am happy for him." Ur said as Naruto smiled. The bond between a master and pupil was akin to family, even if they did not want to admit it.

"So what are you going to do when I get you out of here." Naruto said as he made sure to keep his eye on the progess he was making. He had just gotten to the belly button, and from here on he would need to make sure that he watched so he did not screw up an artery and make her bleed out.

"Well the first thing I would do if go stargazing and watch the moon again." Ur said before she noticed Naruto's sheepish look.

"You might want to think of something else. Last night I destroyed the moon on accident. Have you thought of anything else. Why don't you join Fairy Tail since Grey is there?" Naruto asked as Ur shook her head to clear her ears. She could believe it, but it was pretty impressive to hear it. She could feal the overflowing power he had in his as it flowed into her.

"Mavorov and I have unpleasant history and I have some views that are against the guild code. That and Grey does not need me to look after him anymore, so it would be best that I go to a different guild. Speaking of which, you have a very odd guild stamp on your stomach. What guild do you belong to?" Ur asked as a hint of pink dusted her cheeks. Naruto had abs that full grown men would kill for, and he was only sixteen of she had to guess.

"Cait Shelter, and I can accept you as a member if you want. The guild master will be leaving me the guild when he dies in a few months so he left who gets to join to me. Cait Shelter will never turn down a legal mage that has nowhere to go, and right now we only have me and three twelve year old kids. I am sure you would fit right in, and once I rebuild the guild you could even have your own room in the guild." Naruto offered as Ur thought it over. It sounded very nice, and if she joined a guild she could watch the kids of the guild grow and take part in their lifes. Maybe even teach them a thing or two about magic.

"Tell me a little more about yourself and I might consider it." Ur said as she tested to see if he would give her information. She would not be with a guild that kept secrets.

"I guess thats fair. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was born in a country that I need to keep the location of secret for reason I can't tell you... I left on terms that aren't ideal. I came to this country resently and joined Cait Shelter about two or so months ago after killing a dragon. I am wearing the scales of that Dragon right now. I use **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic** and two lost magic that my people used. **Lost Magic: Ninjutsu and Chakra** and I am what my people call a Sage. A man that is linked with nature and can call on it's strength to aid my own. I mastered this art to a level that surpased my old perverted master, who was like the family I never had. My best friend is a demon of S-class strength that hates humans that aren't personaly vouched for by me. My dream is to make Cait Shelter the best guild in the world, and then rebuild my clan and rebuild my village in this country." Naruto answered as honestly as he could, while telling half truths.

"What are **Chakra** and **Ninjutsu**?" Ur asked in confusion. She had heard and read about over four hundred different kinds of magic, and had never even seen a mention of either of those.

"Chakra is the more powerful version of magic. While magic is made from your body filling your Eternano container with Eternano, Chakra is made inside the body by naturallt combining both physical and spiritual energy, and has many uses. One of which is called ninjutsu, the art of manipulating chakra into the form you want. In the average case Chakra is three times more potent than magic, but in my case it is twenty times more potent. It can actually be used to power magic items as well." Naruto said as Ur listened with an extremely interest look on her face.

"Do you know any other magic types?" Ur asked excitedly. Naruto looked down in embarrassment.

"Not really. My Eternano container is only capable of producing my **Sky Dragon SLayer Magic** for some weird reason. The only other thing I have is two of the **Golden Celestial Keys**, but I power them using my chakra and not magic, so I don't count it as magic." Naruto said sheepishly.

"I have heard of that happening before in other cases, so I guess you have yourself a new guild member." Ur said nicely as Naruto looked to see how far he was. He was about an inch fron her crotch and could see that she was a clean shaven woman. "I do wonder how the council is going to take you getting rid of the moon?" Ur asked herself as Naruto laughed.

"They will likely send me an invitation to join the Wizard Saints, and I have broken no rules. The person that requested this mission asked me to get rid of the moon, and the council are very fond of my way of doing things. If they are as corrupt as I think they may be they are going to try and get me into a position of power to scare the other guilds into acting right. This world is run by Eternano, so the moon won't even be missed in the first place. Also I caused no property damage, and now there are more stars in the sky so this will increase my popularity. They already know that I am in full control of my power, unlike my fellow Ace Gildarts of Fairt Tail." Naruto said fully confident he was right. This council was to muc like his old one in Konoha, and he knew how to get around them easily enough.

"You sound sure of yourself there." Ur commented as she covered her exposed breasts and womanhood. Now all that was left were her legs, and the process would be complete.

"I have dealt with these kinds of people. Also, once they find out that people can use the moon to make moon drip and unseal demons they will be glad that I destroyed it." Naruto said as Ur felt the confidence roll off of him. Then she felt something fill her body that was not suppose to be there.

"I feel... stronger." Ur said as she felt the side effect of her... special unfreezing.

"That si because you now, unlike other mages, also have chakra in your body. Since I had to make parts of your body from scratch I needed to infuse you with my chakra, and now your body will make it's own. I will train you in how to use it later on." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Sounds interesting." Ur said with a shrug of her own. The she felt herself fall forward and being caught by Naruto.

Ur... was free once again.

**[Different Location]**

"I be leaving them bitches in stitches, and the nine-o has once again shown to be fine-o." Killer Bee rapped as he made his way to the next town he was going to explore. He would find Naruto again after he had gotten some tasty new rhymes. He knew his foxy buddy was the one responsible for destroying the moon.

"The man that broke the moon, will make the ladies swoon."

**[With Naruto]**

"Thanks for the clothes." Ur said as she wore something identical to what Aries usually wore. Naruto was not about to have her wear some of Virgo's clothes. That would have been to embarrassing for them both. Her clothes were all made and slave based.

"I can't take you back to the guild if you are naked. That and my coat won't really hide anything on you." Naruto pointed out with a slightly perverted smile. Ur just shook her head at the usual display of teenage hormones. It was nice to see one part of him as normal. What she did not know was that Naruto showing his mature side was pretty rare.

"It would if you actually wore a shirt under your clothes." Ur stated as Naruto shrugged. He liked how the wind blew against his chest, and he never had that confort as a ninja. "How are we getting off of this island anyway?" Ur asked as they made it to the beach. Naruto poointed to a weird looking fox with nine tails waiting for them.

"You owe me a whole cow for carrying you both." Kurama said as Ur jumped back from the freaky talking fox. That was something she did not see every day.

"We have 700,000,000 Jewels now. Getting you a cow will be easy after we rebuild the guild." Naruto said as he watched Kurama extend two of his tails and wrap them around the two of them. Kurama grew two large bat wings and they took off.

"This is amazing!" Ur yelled at her first time flying. Kurama puffed his chest out on pride, only for him to deflate a moment later with what Naruto said.

"To bad he sucks at landings." Naruto stated slyly as his attitude fot better the farther away they were from the island.

**[Seven Hours Later] Cait Shelter**

By the end of the trip Kurama was on the ground panting from the stress of carrying two grown people, and the second he caught part of his breath he ran to his and Naruto's room. Turns out that after being stuck together for so long they could not stand to be in seperate rooms, or they had trouble sleeping.

"You do know that is whole place is an illusion don't you." Ur asked with a deadpan. Nartuo nodded to her with a smile.

"Yeah, but the kids don't know that. This is way I place to rebuild it now, so that when the old man croaks the guild will still be around. I already replaced the guild stamp so that when he dies they won't disappear." Naruto said as Ur looked pleased at the well thought out plan.

"That sounds good, but how big are we talking?" Ur asked as she looked around. In the sistance she heard the sounds of roaring and cursing.

"I would like the guild to become housing for the guild members so big enough to room two hundred people, while the downstairs would serve as a place to hang out and get missions." Naruto said as Ur raised a gentle eyebrow. Naruto turned to where the sounds of roaring was coming from and took a deep breath. "**ALRIGHT MAGGOTS FRONT AND CENTER!**" Naruto yelled as the sounds of running could be heard and four kids came to them. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl with the spiky pigtails and blue eyes. She looked like a younger version the girl he captured.

"Okay, I have no idea who you are, but that can wait. Everyone, meet Ur, our newest guildmate. Sting and Rogue, from now on she will be taking you guys on missions if you ask her to nicely. From now on the three of you will be **Team Frost Balance **until you are ready to go on missions on your own." Naruto said as Ur waved hello to the group. On the way over they had talked and Ur said she would be glad to lead Sting and Rogue until they were ready to go off on their own. It was not fair to them when he went on missions to stay behind. That and he was already the leader of **Team Roaring Winds / Team Foxy Bastards**.

"Don't that I am also helping with training." Ur said as Naruto chuckled. He had heard about her training on the way over and he felt sorry for the boys... not reallly since it was not as painful as his training, just embarrassing.

"Why can't you just train us alone master?" Sting asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ur will be teaching you how to combat against someone that does not use dragon slaying magic. I won't always be your opponent you know, and you need experience in fighting people other than me." Naruto said as the two dropped the issue. Naruto turned to the newer girl and she waved happily at him.

"Hi! I am Chelia Blendy, nice to meet you!" Chelia said the the nine year old girl walked forward, but tripped over a small rock and slammed into the ground.

...

...

...

Naruto looked over at Wendy and decided to make a joke.

"Well would you look at that, Wendy's clumsyness is contaigious. Bad Wendy." Naruto said as he blocked a kick from Chelia with his elbow, and caused her to hold her foot in pain.

"Your good. Let me join Cait Shelter!" Chelia asked with a childish smile. Naruto made sure not to mention that almost everyone above B-class could have easily stopped that. He was impressed at the strength she had at nine, about C-class at the moment.

"Okay then Chelia, then you can come with me and Ur when we get her stamp done. Then we can throw a party to welcome Ur and Chelia into our ranks." Naruto said as he walked away with the two, leaving a cheering Sting and smiling Wendy while Rogue had a smirk on his face. Carla smiled at what she hoped would be a good female influence on Wendy, while the other two talking cats were sleeping back to back.

"Never a dull moment when Master is involved." Sting said with a laugh that Wendy and Rogue shared to certain degrees. Wendy giggled lightly, and Rogue snorted with a smile.

They had no idea how evil their training would be from this day forth.

**Chapter End.**

**Ur and Grey will meet, but not right away. It would cause Grey a lot of emotional problems to suddenly see her again. Ur is going to wait for awhile longer before making contact with Grey. Also for those that wonder, the moon being gone does not effect this world like it would ours because the air is literally filled with magic.**

**Chelia and Wendy will have be friends and rivals. That and Chelia will be joing Team Roaring Winds because her magic will fit in with their Teams. Also now Cait Shelter has two three people teams. It will be years before Wendy or Chelia actually get with Naruto romantically, when they are about mid and late teens. After or during the seven year skip.**

**Please leave me nice long reviews, but no flames please.**

[Character Power] Cait Shelter - UPDATED

Naruto Uzumaki - S-Class Mage (SSS-Power) - Sky Dragon Slaying Magic, Ninja Arts, Celestial Spirits - Partner Kurama, Ur, Sting, Chelia, Rogue

Ur - S-Class Mage - Ice Make Magic - Partner Naruto

Wendy Marvell - (high)B-Class Mage - Sky Dragon Slaying Magic - Partner Carla, Naruto

Sting Eucliffe - B-Class Mage - Light Dragon Slaying Magic - Partner Lector, Naruto

Rogue Cheney - B-Class Mage - Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic - Partner Frosch, Naruto

Chelia Blendy - C-Class Mage - Sky God Slaying Magic - Partner Naruto


	8. Chapter 8 Training of DEATH

**Disclaimer: I do not, or have ever own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**I will say this once more - If you want a girl in the harem you need to give me five to ten REAL reasons why I should do it. Not just because they are pretty or you like them. The more reasons the better. (Also I start my cooking training today so I will update this chapter early)**

**New Poll - ?**

**Story Start. **

"Alright brats, come at me with everything you have. Try to kill me or you won't even scratch me." Naruto ordered the four kids as they all prepapred for a tough... beat down, they weren't about to call what was going to happen a fight. That implied it could go either way. This was a man beating the hell out of four kids. An amused Ur was watching from the sidelines, with her new guild mark showing on her left forearm in white with a blue outline. Chelia had gotten hers in lime green on her right leg.

Kurama sat on Ur's lap shaking in anticipation for the beat down that was about to go down, while the cats were tied up by rope to stop them from helping their friends.

Naruto reached into his pocket and all four kids flinched back and got into fighting stances. Then they felt honestly insulted when Naruto did the same thing Kakashi did to him and pulled out a book. Naruto opened the book to the first page and looked at a picture of mages in Fairy Tail and their weaknesses.

"Why are you reading Master?" Rogue asked with narrowed eyes.

"So that I can get to the end of the book. It won't be like any of you can hit me anyway, so I can afford to hold a lot back. Consider this a handicap I am giving you." Naruto said with a smile.

"**Light Drive!**/**Shadow Drive!**" Sting and Rogue yelled as they gained more scales and were covered in their magic power. Light power covered Sting while Shadows flowed off of Rogue.

"**Arms X Armor X Vernier!**" Wendy yelled as she boosted everyone's power, defence, and speed by times four. They all glowed a soft purple and ran forward. Sting and Rogue ran at Naruto from both his right and left side.

"**Light Dragon's Iron Fist/Shadow Dragons's Iron Fist!**" The two boys yelled as they extended their fists in an attempt to hit him. Naruto hopped up in mid and and kicked them both in the faces while doing mid air splits. He used his knee to block a black wind covered fist and spun around and hit Chelia in the chin with his other knee. All three were sent flying and Naruto landed on the ground in the exact same position as before, then he turned the page just to mock him.

"Powerful, your love makes this an amazing battle." Chelia said as Naruto raised his eyebrow. That was the exact opposite of when Gaara was insane and had a self love obsession. Chelia took a deep gulp of air and he heard her muttering.** "Sky God's Bellow!**" She yelled as she sent a black version of Wendy and his roars at him. Naruto raised his bare foot and blocked it with the bottom of it. Naruto used his foot and spun around to redirect the attack to Sting, who had been charging at him, and knocked the boy back. He tilted his head to the left before he landed on the ground and Rogue went over him. Doing a flip in mid-air he kicked Rogue in the face and sent him back where he came from. Right after that he landed back in his starting position, in the exact same spot. Chelia panted from the attack, but ate some air to regain what was lost.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!**" Wendy yelled as she sent her own attack at him... only for him suck it up and eat it himself. She sweatdropped and went to go heal Sting, since in a battle against Naruto she was nearly useless. He could eat her attacks, while she was not strong enough to do the same to his.

"**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**" Rogue yelled as he sent a shadow based roar at Naruto, who raised his leg and kicked the attack and dispelled it. Sting appeared behind Naruto after being healed by, but when he tried to attack Naruto jumped up and stomped both his feet into the boys back. Naruto spun on his heels and the boy was sent at Rogue.

"You guys are going to have to do better than that. I have not moved from this spot or used my hands yet." Naruto said as he leaned back to avoid a fist from Chelia. She sent another fist at him and he ducked and gave her a head butt to the chin. Naruto smirked and turned to the next page in his book while he bent backwards to narrowly dodge a kick from Chelia before she was fully sent flying into Wendy.

"**Shadow/Light/Sky Dragon's Roar /Sky God's Bellow!**" All four of them yelled as they teamed up to send him their unity raid. Naruto wondered what they were going to call it, and got his answer as the attack came at him. Naruto had his eyes widened at the power behind the attack. Their attacks had each increased by times ten, and multiply that times four and add in the fact that it was potent and you had an attack that Naruto would have to take slightly seriously. "**Unity Raid: Belch of the Dragon God!**" They yelled as Naruto stored his book in his pocket and used his right hand to grab the attack. He felt it sting his hand slightly and he was secretly impressed at their S-Class attack they made. The force behind the attack was enough to force his feet back and inch before it disappeared.

It had taken nearly all their combined magic to make that attack and they were disappointed to see Naruto completely unharmed to the naked eye.

"Are we still in need of a handicap Master." Rogue said slyly, before he paled at the power rolling off of Naruto.

"Damnit Rogue, of all the things to sayd when you talk you talk back to him." Sting said as he was the smart one for once.

"I guess I should take this up a notch then." Naruto said as he crossed his hands in a t shape and three clones appeared at his side. They all disappeared from view and reappeared in front of the kids and had their fists in their guts. They each coughed up blood and were sent flying holding their stomachs. The Narutos vanished from blurred to where they were going to land next with weakened **Rasengans** in their hands. Once the kids got to them they ducked under the bodies and sent the moves in their backs, forcing them spinning and in the air before they were kicked down.

"Damnit! That hurt!" Sting yelled as the others moaned in pain and tried to stand up. Once they had all stood up they noticed Naruto was gone.

"**Sky Dragon Slayer's 4,000 Years of Death!**" Naruto yelled as he put his hands in the tiger seal and all for of them covered their hands with chakra, while the original did it with wind and chakra. They each then shoved their fingers up the butts of each person they were behind. The clones got behind the Sting, Rogue, and Chelia while Naruto himself got Wendy.

...

...

...

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The four yelled as they were sent flying holding their butts. Ur blushed from her spot at the most perverted attack she had ever seen, and how effective it was in battle. She then winced when the four Naruto's hopped in the air behind the kids with their hands in the tiger seals again.

"**8,000 Years of Death!**" Naruto yelled as he gave them all super ass pokes again and sent them to the ground, but they were stopped by four more clones with their hands in the tiger seal. "**16,000 Years of Death!**" They were sent flying back into the air to Naruto and his airborn clone who kept their hands in ass poke position. "**32,000 Years of Death!**" They yelled as tears rolled down the faces of the kids from humiliation, and they were back at the ground clones who continued the cycle. "**64,000 Years of Death!**" They yelled one last time before poofing. When the mages were in the air this time Naruto and his clones pulled back all their legs and crashed their feet into the butt cheeks of the young fighters.

"**Finshing Move: Ass Stomping Spank of Death!**" The Narutos yelled before all but the original poofed and the kids finally hit the ground with their hands on their butts. He had made that move by combining the Hyuga clan's 64 Palms with the thousand years of death, and he was glad to see it was a success. He could not have asked for better test subjects!

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kurama cracked up as he fell off of Ur and hit the ground and kept laughing. That was either the most dangerous move on the planet or the dumbest. Only Naruto had ever actually ever made that move dangerous before.

"Was that really needed?" Ur asked with a blush. She hoped he never used that attack on her, it was bad enough seeing it. That and she could see smoke coming from the young mages butts.

"Absolutely, they need to learn noy to antagonize people that can... put their asses through the grinder if you will." Naruto said as he and Kurama burst out laughing again. Only they got the inside joke between them.

"They should have been watching their asses." Kurama gulped out through his laughter, and the two started having trouble breathing at the double meaning. Ur tried to hold in her laughing when she caught the meaning, but she failed and fell down just like Naruto and Kurama. The kids woke up and glared at them all, though if one would look closely you would see the two girls with small non-anger related blushes.

Naruto looked at the group and sighed.

"Suck it up, the same thing was done to me when I was your age and the one that did it to me had it done to him when he was half your age. It is a teaching tradition." Naruto said, leaving out that normally it was just a powerful ass point. Not an attack like he used it.

"Yeah, don't get all butt hurt over it." Ur said as the three of them lost it again and fell to the ground once more. It was to much for the kids to take so they all stormed off as a group back to the guild. The cats wiggled out of their rope and flew over to their respective kid, while Kurama was not looking. He was to busy trying not to die from laughing, and failing since he was gasping for air now.

"That was *huff* an awesome joke Ur." Naruto complimented as they stopped laughing. The occasional chuckle would still escape one of them every once in a while, but for the most part they were over it.

"Thanks. It was worth it." Ur said with a chuckle.

"MASTER!" They heard as they saw Sting running forward with Naruto's Video Lacrima in his hands. "You have a call from some weird lady with white hair!" Sting yelled as he handed him the orb and ran the hell outta there before Naruto realized that he was in his room.

_"Are you Naruto-san?" _A white haired girl with her hair up in the front asked sadly. Naruto was just wondering how she got his orb and hers connected.

"Yes, but who are you?" Naruto asked as Kurama peeked over his shoulder.

_"I'm Mirajane Strauss. I am a guildmate of Levy Mcgarden, and you were on her list of friends, so I thought you would like to know that Levy-chan has been sent to the hospital from an attack on our guild."_ Mirajane said as Naruto narrowed his eyes, and anger coursed through him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked the white haired girl.

_"We need help, and we have nobody else to turn to. Please Naruto-san, help us."_ Mirajane asked as Naruto tunred off the lacrima without answering. Naruto turned on his heel and walked briskly passed Ur. She glanced at him and knew what they were going to do.

Cait Shelter was going to war.

**[Fairy Tail] - Five Hours later**

"No Erza you can't stop it!" One of the many guild members of Fairy Tail yelled as Erza ran in front of the Jupiter blast fired from the walking guild of Phantom Lord. Using her **Ex-quip** she changed from her towel into her strongest defensive armor. The only armor she had that could take a blast from an Jupiter Canon.

"I have to. For Fairy Tail!" Erza yelled as the blast neared them, and she closed her eyes for a split second. She heard everyone gasp and opened her eyes and saw a black coat wearing boy with an arm out blocking the Jupiter Blast, and from his face she would guess he was pissed off. On his back was a nine tailed fox and next to him was a woman she had never seen before.

**[Play Naruto Soundrack - Heavy Voilence]**

Naruto stood in front of the attack with a single thought in mind... Protect Levy. Her guildmates were behind him and he would not let this blast hit them. They were lucky he was able to make it in time.

"Impossible!" One of the guild members yelled at what they were seeing. A boy that looked like he was sixteen was stopping a jupiter blast one handed. A feat they only thought Gildarts would be able. Once the blast cleared Team Natsu saw the whiskered cheeks of the person that destroyed the moon. That and the scales that were covering parts of his body showing he was pissed enough to activate Dragon Force!

"Naruto!" Lucy yelled as Naruto barely gave her a glance. Grey was more concerned with the fact his old teacher Ur was alive and not ice anymore. Ur had a fierce look on her face as she took up an **Ice-Make** stance.

"**Ice-Make: Rose Garden!**" Ur shouted as the giant Phantom Lord guild stopped moving as the powerful ice stopped it in it's tracks. Grey knew then that this was Ur, but what was she doing with Naruto.

"HEAR MY VOICE PHANTOM LORD! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI, SLAYER OF DRAGONS, BREAKER OF THE MOON, ACE OF CAIT SHELTER! YOU HURT MY FRIEND LEVY, TODAY YOU PAY!" Naruto yelled as his voice was amped up by his magic as blew a few people a few steps back. By this point over 80 percent of the moving guild was frozen by Ur.

"Why are you helping us? This is not your guild." Erza said in the moment of shocked silence. Naruto's angry eyes turned to her.

"I don't care what happens to your guild, but Levy-chan is my friend. I care about my friends, and those that hurt them go down. Now Kurama, lets go kick some ass!" Naruto yelled as Kurama stretched out his wings and the two flew of to the top floor of the freezing guild. Leaving behind a very surprised guild.

"Now I'm all FIRED up! Happy come on!" Natsu yelled as he and happy flew off next, but they went towards the frozen canon.

"I am not getting left out of my first battle in years." Ur said as ice formed under her feet and she made a slide to the freezing guild. She looked back at Grey for a second and smiled kindly before turning back to the matters at hand.

"I'm coming too." Grey yelled after her as he hitched a ride on her ice.

"Don't leave a man out!" A large man named Elfman yelled as he hopped on the ice after them. Erza silently followed, but was weary of Fairy Tail's new 'allies'.

**With Naruto**

Naruto and Kurama landed in a room full of mages and they all looked like they were ready to battle him. Naruto broke the arms of the first one that attacked, and they all scattered at the fact he was pouring Killing Intent out of him at rates even demons could not compete with. Naruto raised his hand and blocked a nearly unseen wind based attack with his hand.

"How _Sorrowful_ that such a young man must die by my hand." A large blindfolded man said before he gasped and fell to the ground. The Naruto in front of him vanished in a puff of smoke and the Naruto behind him had blood dripping from his hands. He glared down at the dying man in contempt.

"How sorrowful that you thought you could fight me with such a gentle breeze." Naruto said as he turned and walked away. Once he had gotten far enough away he snapped his fingers and the Wind Natured Chakra he was controlling cut the man into pieces. The ground around Naruto shook with each step he took. This was not the person he was looking for. He was going to find the guild master of this place... and DESTROY him. The only times guilds were allowed to kill was when they were going against a dark guild. Sending that Jupiter Canon at a town filled with people they labeled themselves as a dark guild.

"Naruto!" Naruto felt someone hug him, and when he turned he saw a happy Grey with tears of joy in his eyes. "Ur told me you were the one that saved her life, so I just wanted to thank you." He said quickly as he let go of Naruto.

"Hug me again and see what happens." Naruto said lowly as he went back to looking for the guild master of this place. He must have been the one to order his lackeys to hurt his friend.

Grey backed off and went to fight another opponent. Ur was already taking care of the weird water woman so he would go deal with some of the minor mages.

After a few minutes of walking Naruto felt only two enemies left in the building, and while his sensor was not as great as Kurama's... or Kurama's tree apparently he was still a great sensor. He felt Natsu fighting one while that Erza woman was going after the other.

'The one Erza is fighting is about as powerful as Ur is, maybe a little weaker. If I use my magic this whole place will shatter, so shinobi skills it is.' Naruto thought with a smirk. He had one new move he was dying to try out anyway, and he was going to try it out. Naruto pulled a kunai from his pocket and walked up a set of stairs.

The kunai... was his father's Hiraishin.

His father may have been the Yellow Flash, but Naruto was going to be even faster than that.

**With Ur**

"Could you say that again?" Ur asked in disbelief. One minute this girl was trying to kill her, and now after freezing her and beating her this Juvia girl was coming on to her.

"Please be Juvia's girlfriend Ur-sama?" Juvia asked from her position on the ground.

"Sorry, but I'm straight." Ur said with a blush. Sure lesbians had come on to her before, but this girl was being a little to extreme.

"It does not matter to Juvia if you are with a man Juvia likes, just that you are Juvia's girlfriend." Juvia said in the third person. Ur backed away from her , seeing as the look in her eyes was a little... no very creepy. "Juvia is willing so share you with one person, but Juvia gets in bed with Ur-sama first." Juvia said as she crawled towards Ur, and the woman made like a smart woman and ran.

"JUVIA WILL FIND YOU UR-SAMA!" Juvia yelled from her beaten spot on the floor, as the rain around her stopped.

'Crazy girl!' Ur thought as she ran as fast as she could.

**With Levy**

Levy looked sadly out her window as the battle raged on. She looked on with a depressed look and wondered why she was even in Fairy Tail anymore. Sure, it was like a big family, but she never got the chance to do anything to prove herself. Whenever she tried to fight she caused some kind of trouble for others, and she was always beaten. She had never won a fight on her own.

Sometimes she wished she was more like Naruto.

...

Then it hit her. She could go to Naruto for training on how to be strong. She stood up from the bed she was in and slowly snuck out of the hospital to head towards the one place she knew would make her strong.

Cait Shelter.

**Chapter End.**

**Sorry, but I am going to have to slow my update speed until I finish my cooking training for my new job. I wish I could win a million dollars, then I could write on here all day. Anyway, the fight between Naruto and Jose will be next chapter. Jose may not live.**

**I am never going to stop writing, and this story is one of my favorites writing. I just have a lot going on now, and I am getting stressed. I hope you all understand.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please**

[Omake]

"I feel really proud of Naruto right now, and I have no clue why." Kakashi said as his hands made the tiger seal. He could only guess what Naruto was doing right now.

"Hey Kakashi what are you doi-aaaahhhhh!" Sakura said before she was sent flying by Kakashi's thousand years of death. Kakashi sweatdropped at what he accidently did, and cursed naruto for some reason.

[Omake End]


	9. Chapter 9 The beat down with Four Tails

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**I would like to point something out. Levy is going to Naruto for training because he can beat her to the ground AND heal her from it. That and she does not know anyone stronger than him. He broke the moon... does not get much stronger than that. She may or may not leave Fairy Tail depending on how much she likes Cait Shelter. I will be putting it in a Poll so none of you can complain about it.**

**This chapter will have Naruto's last power up for the next seven years - There is a hidden one in here.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto looked at the beaten form of Erza Scarlet and the laughing member of the ten wizard saints with an annoyed look.

"Erza, get out of hear and make sure everyone clears out of the building. Things are about to get destructive in here, and I would not want for anyone to get caught in the crossfire. Go to the hospital and tell Levy that I will see her soon." Naruto said with a fierce look. Jose laughed louder at Naruto for what he saw as arrogance.

"Well it looks like you Fairies have gotten a kid with some backbone. To bad I plan on killing you all and then destroy Magnolia town for hosting you all. **Dead Wave!**" Jose yelled as he held a dark purple sphere in his hand and it shot Naruto. Naruto and Erza disappeared and reappeared behind Jose and Naruto placed a single finger on the ugly man's neck. He looked at Erza on his shoulder and saw Happy and Natsu outside the window, so he did the best thing he could think of...

He tossed the red haired girl out of a hundred story window in hopes that his fellow dragon slayer would catch her. Natsu waved at Naruto happily and Naruto sent him a thumbs up. As cold as he was to Fairy Tail mages he did not really gate them, but he could not afford to get to close to them right now either and be distracted from his goals. He actually kinda liked how they did things, but if he was seen hanging with them to early the magic council would attempt to place some blame for things on his guild.

"Now that she is out of the way I can show you who is the better out of the two of us." Naruto said as he drew his father's old Hiraishin kunai and made a Rasegan in his other hand. Jose scoffed at the very thought a sixteen year old would even have a chance against him.

**[Play Five Fingered Death Puch - Over and Under]**

"**Dead Wave!**" Jose said as he shot another wave at Naruto. Instead of dodging he placed both his hands on his kunai in a triangular fashion, and once the attack got to Naruto the air around the Dead Wave distorted and sucked the attack up. Jose looked annoyed before he felt pain in his back. Naruto had placed a contact seal on Jose when he touched him earlier, and now all his magic would be useless against him as long as he had the kunai. "How did you do that Fairy brat?!" Jose asked as he grit his teeth from being hit by his own attack.

"I don't know, why don't you figure it out yourself." Naruto said with a smirk, and in a flash of yellow he appeared behind Jose while shoving a Rasengan into his back. Naruto smirked as Jose was sent spiralling and crashed into the wall.

"**Dark Explosion!**" Jose growled as he swung his arm at Naruto and the area around him exploded. When the explosion was over Jose had his jaw loosened by the fact that Naruto was unharmed by the attack.

"No matter how hard you try you can never hit me old man. I can bend time and space to my will, you had no chance from the start." Naruto stated as he made a single shadow clone and he started to make an upgraged version of his Rasengan. Once his Wind Style: Rasengan was finished Naruto disappeared in another flash of yellow, but Jose was semi-prepared for it and moved just enough so that he only lost his arm and not head.

"**Death Burning!**" Jose said as he burned his wound closed. His arm had been shredded to nothing anyway, and he would die from blood loss if he did nothing about this.

"Smart old man, but look at the floor under you." Naruto said as Jose looked down on instinct. Naruto took this chace to kick him in the jaw and knock a few of his teeth out. While Jose was in mid air Naruto flashed to him and kicked him in the gut, and then he just kept flashing in mid air until it looked like a bunch of lights were bouncing the bloodied man in the air. Then Naruto borrowed a move from the fouth Raikage. "Liger Bomb!" Naruto yelled as he stomped Jose to the ground.

"Damn Fairy brat." Jose cursed as Naruto laughed.

"Old man. I am no fairy... I'm a demon." Naruto stated as his eyes changed red with slitted pupils and he was covered in a bubbling red cloaks with three tails. Since his mother was the Jinchuriki to Kurama before him Naruto was not just a Jinchuriki, but he was also a pseudo-jinchuriki like the gold and silver brothers. That meant that he was also able to enter up to the four tails cloak. This was an ability he had kept secret from even Kurama, and everyone else until he had mastered this power. Unlike his Sealed Hatred Mode he still felt hatred in this mode.

Naruto sealed the kunai in his wrist storage seal and got down on all fours, the scales he got from Dragon Force made his demonic visage look much more frightening. When he was using this form he found out that he was unable to use any jutsu other than the Rasengan, Bijuudama, and his **Sky Dragon's Roar**. Naruto grinned as his skin began to peel away and the red cloak shrank and turned to thick to see through, and the fouth tail grew. In this form he could only use his Bijuudama and his **Sky Dragon's Roar**.

Naruto pulled his arm back and extended it until he had punched Jose all the way back to the town. He was going to make this a puplic beating, and there was nothing Jose could do about it. Naruto felt his fist stop and used it to pull him to the twon as well.

**[With the Fairy Tail Mages and Ur a few minutes ago]**

"Bastard through me out the window." Erza growled in annoyance as she got her wounds bandaged by Mirajane. Natsu chuckled at her, but went pale when she glared at him. Grey was talking to Ur about how his life had been so far and generally catching up.

"Do you guys really think the kid will be oksay against Jose? He is a wizard saint." A member of the guild named Wakaba asked with an uncertain look.

"Do you remember awhile back that beam of light that destroyed the moon?" Grey asked as they nodded. That was all that was talked about through out Fiore was who was responsible for destroying the moon. "Well Naruto was not lying when he bragged about being the one who did it. I was on the island with him when he did it." Grey said as the mages gulped as one. This guy just went from awesome to scary.

At that very moment they all felt a very dark and twisted power. It was to potent to even consider calling it magic. Like someone had taken a beast from the deepest depths of hell and put it on earth. Only Kurama knew what this power was and he was surprised, but then he realized that Naruto was also like the gold and silver brothers. The difference was that instead of being in his stomach for two weeks naruto was exposed to him for TEN monthes when he was in Kushina's womb. Naruto must have been training this whenever he went on missions without Kurama knowing.

'So that is why the brat can still heal just as fast as he used to... well played Naruto.' Kurama thought as they all saw something arm shaped push Jose right into the street in front of them, but then before they could do something the hand dug it's claws into the pacement and the arm started to pull and Naruto's main body came into the street a few seconds later. The foul presence Naruto gave of actually made a few... nearly everyone throw up that were not S-class.

"Naruto?" Ur asked seeing his black coat and pants unaffected. Naruto looked over at her and smiled... which was even scarier than a normal smile. Though few were able to tell the warmth of the true smile underneath.

"**Heh, should have known you would be able to recognize me Ur. Now before I curb stomp this piece of trash I would like to tell you all that I am sorry for how I treated you all. Now if you will excuse me.**" Naruto said semi kindly before he scowled and picked Jose up and people could see his skin burning on contact with Naruto. 'I have to be careful in this form since it also drains me of my chakra, at my current strength I can only manage eleven minutes before I run out of chakra altogether. That and this form will leave me at one third strength until I recover from it.' Naruto thought as he tossed Jose up in the air and stretched his arm to slam him back down to earth.

The ground where the man hit crumbled under the power and Naruto sent one of his tails to slap Jose across the face.

"Damn, that is brutal." Grey said as his newest friend (to him at least) totally messed up Jose like swatting a fly. Natsu was to busy holding his nose from the stench of burnt flesh to point out that Grey had lost his clothes while watching the fight. Ur looked at Grey and blamed herself for giving him this habit. She wondered where she went wrong with him for about a second. Everyone flinched when two of the tails went straight through Jose's legs and left burnt closed holes in them.

Jose was in so much pain he could not even scream anymore, and what little left he had of his pride would not let him.

Naruto tossed Jose a few more times before getting bored with him. That and his version 2 cloak was starting to burn him more as well. That was the downside of this power since he could no purify it. It caused him both extreme pain, and chakra exhaustion. That and he lost quite a bit of blood when he used this.

"What is going on here!?" A short man wearing a similar wizard saint cape as Jose questioned as he saw Naruto's form. The fact most people were frozen from either fear or eagerness was not helping the case.

"**Nice to meet you old man, I will explain everything after I take care of this trash.**" Naruto said as he tossed up Jose extremely high in the air again and red and blue orbs came out of Naruto's body. His four tails pointed to his mouth as all the orbs flew together and formed the most dangerous attack a bijuu could do.

The Bijuudama.

Naruto opened his mouth wider and ate the orb of death and his whole body bulged to increadible sizes. Steam came from his mouth as he felt the attack burning his throat slightly. Then Naruto spit the attack at Jose in the air and the sheer wind force from the deadly technique was enough to knock everyone one their asses.

The explosion rocked the sky as Kurama laughed like a mad man, and Naruto felt nearly all his normal chakra disappear. His version 2 cloak faded to reveal severly burnt flesh that was already slowly healing. Though Naruto was surprised when Grey of all people came to his side and cooled down the air around his skin to numb the pain.

"You know... you aren't that bad." Naruto said with a grin. Anybody that could still help him after seeing all that was alright with him.

"You saved my teacher's life, and in my book that makes you my new best friend. This is the least I can do for you, and now I can visit Ur whenever I come to your guild to hang out." Grey said with his signature smirk. naruto smirked back before he put a neutral expression on his face.

"Then you better be prepared to work, because we are spending the next few months working on our guild building. Isn't that right Ur?" Naruto asked the smiling woman, she was happy that Naruto was starting to become more accepting of Fairy Tail. She of all people was able to understand why Naruto was a little distant to them. He did not want any of his friends to abandon Cait Shelter and go to Fairy Tail. She was the same way for awhile after her daughter died, so he must have seen a pretty tramatic death, or had a lonely life in his old country.

He did not want to become friendly with people from different guilds in case they died without him knwoing and he could not help them. He was the guy that would slaughter armies for his friends, and he was also the kind of man that took his friends deaths the hardest.

Naruto... was afraid he would not be able to protect his friends if he was not near them, or someone he trusted was not near them. He might even be able to admit it to himself, but she could tell. After she found Lyon and Grey she clung to them, but made sure to keep it strictly student teacher.

"Are you really Naruto?" Makorov asked with narrowed eyes, and in his weakened state he knew that he would have to resort to magic if he wanted to beat this old man. Though he gave of an aura similar to both the third and Jiraiya at the same time.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked curiously as the old man smiled and pat him on the back.

"Well my boy, I have been looking forward to meeting you ever since I caught some cuties doing... stuff over pictures of you that have been circulating. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to come by the guild every once in a while so that the ladies will visit as well." The perverted old man said before he secretly pointed to his wizard saint badge. Naruto understood the hidden message. 'The council wants to make you a wizard saint and turn you into a weapon against other nations.'

"Sure I can stop by, but first I would need to file in my report to the council for slaying two dark mages today. Then I need to meet up with Levy-chan and see if she is okay." Naruto said truthfully. He felt kinda bad for killing that sorrowful guy, but he was trying to kill him and others so he would not fret over it. The old man nodded with a grimace.

He knew that it was legal to kill Dark Mages, and the council encouraged it instead of sending them to jail where they can break free and kill more people. Even though Fairy Tail had a no killing policy he himself had killed a few dozen people in his day, and Mavis had ordered the death of many dark mages as well as killed some. He knew the feeling of seeing the dead or dying feaces of those he killed. Even Gildarts had nightmares about the old days when there were more dark guilds.

"Master aren't you going yell at him for killing those men!?" Erza asked loudly from her spot sitting.

"I can not. What he did was not illegal, nor is it my place to lecture someone from another guild. Cait Shelter is not a no killing guild like us and Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus. He was just doing what he thought was right, and is that not what any good mage does. They follow what their hearts tell them, and he protected the lives of many people today by killing. I may not approve, but I can understand at the very least." Makorov said understandingly. Out of everyone in her generation Erza was the most adament about the no killing rule from her own experience with killing.

"I don't like it either." Natsu admitted with an unabashed look, and though he said it rudely you could see that he did not hate Naruto for it.

"Aye." Happy the cat said with a smile.

"But I can't say that it is wrong when you are protecting something special to you." Natsu said as Naruto smiled at the guy. Who knew that the hot head was understanding.

"I personally have no qualms about the killing." Mirajane said, but then again half of her personality did come from a demon. She was bound to get some traits from them, even if she did not show them. Soon after that everyone from Fairy Tail showed that they had no hard feelings to Naruto for what he did.

"Hey Naruto. Did we leave a clone at the guild when we left?" Ur asked with a confused face. The thought had just crossed her mind and they both had their eyes widened when they realized they left two destructive boys, with two powerful clumsy girls at the guild with nobody to make sure they stay out of trouble.

"I will head back now, and Kurama you stay with Ur until she is ready to come back. I can fly there on my own, and I have to hurry. Nice meeting you old man, and see you later Grey and Natsu. Ur, when you come back make sure that you let me know. I may need your help explaining some things to Wendy about..." Naruto trailed off as Ur got his point. Wendy was growing up from a flat chested girl into a possibly flat chested woman, maybe big breasted. Strangely enough they both had the image of an older version of Wendy joining the guild one day.

"Your on your own buddy, that is unless you have something I want." Ur said with a teasing grin.

"We are friends, not anywhere near enogh to be friends-with-benefits." Naruto said before a nearly unseen to the naked eye wind coating covered Naruto and he blasted off at high speeds. The trick was to make him nearly weightless, and then push a wind current from his legs for some forward motion.

**[Four Hours later]**

"I'm back... I am going to fucking kill you guys." Naruto said as the looked at the destroyed remains of the illusion guild. Roubaul was chuckling at the terified faces of the kids, and Naruto slowly walked forward to deliver some punishment. "Who did this?" Naruto asked as everyone blamed someone else. Wendy and Chelia blamed each other, while Rogue and Sting point at the two girls. All the cats pointed at Chelia and Wendy as well.

"Don't worry about the guild Naruto-kun, you were planning on rebuilding it again anyway weren't you?" Roubaul asked as Naruto grew and eye twitch. Naruto heard laughing and saw Kurama's pet demon tree laughing at the vilent thoughts he was having right now. The rooms were upstairs, and until the rooms were done they would need to stay at his small wood cabin he built. It was bad enough that Ur would free load, but now four kids were going to stay with their cats.

"Roubaul... how fast do you think these kids can run?" Naruto asked as Roubaul thought about it.

"Not fast enough?" Roubaul joked as the kids made a break for it, only for Naruto to grab Wendy and Chelia by the backs of their shirts and hold them up. It was funny because they had their eyes closed and were running in mid air.

"The two of you are i a whole lot of trouble. Triple difficulty training until midnight." Naruto said as the two went limp in fear. That meant waking up in the morning with broken bones and being in amazing amounts of pain. Wendy had seen it happen to Sting and Rogue plenty of times to know that it takes more than a sinhle healing to cure.

"Mercy... to show your love?" Chelia asked as Wendy face palmed. She had just brought more pain on herself.

"I show my love... through pain." Naruto said as he dragged the two of them away for secret training. "When I am done with the two of you the bruises on your bruises will have bruises." Naruto said with a grin. His skin had healed just enough for this anyway, and he did not need full power to take them on.

The two girls were going to be feeling the burn.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto using Kurama chakra is going to be rare because it wipes Naruto out and causes him major damage as well and drains him of his regular chakra as well. Naruto was born after being exposed to Kurama's chakra for TEN months inside of Kushina while the gold and silver brothers were only inside Kurama for two weeks. Next chapter is Naruto getting called to the Council. **

**Please Leave a bunch of nice long reviews, but no flames please**

[Omake]

Naruto Uzumaki - Age 16

Abilities - Sage Mode, Sky Dragon Slaying Magic, Nine Tails chakra, Hiraishin, Two golden keys, Rasengan and variations, Shadow Clone, and Advanced Healing

Rank - Official S, Unoffcial SSS

[Omake End, Omake 2 Start]

Wendy and Chelia were currently running for their lives from a pack of anrgy vulcans while running with boulders strapped to their backs. Naruto was jogging along side them with a grin.

"Master! This is madness!" Chelia yelled in fear for her life.

"Madness? This is CAIT SHELTER!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

[Omake 2 End]


	10. Chapter 10 The council Levy?

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Like I said before. I am trying my best to keep updating, but my time is very limited. I just want to sleep when I get home most of the time.**

**Poll Over: Levy is Joining Cait Shelter after the training is over - Yes/157 No/74**

**New Poll: Which of my stories is the best?**

**Story Start.**

"Do you know why you have been called here?" An older male said as Naruto was sitting in a chair in front of a council of ten people. Naruto did not care much for them so he was going to give them all nicknames in his own head.

"I have no clue. Is this about killing a dragon, destroying the moon, killing two dark mages, bringing a woman back from the dead, or am I getting rewarded for something?" Naruto asked with a grin. Several of the members stiffened at his list of accomplishments, and a girl that looked like Ur gave him a look at the dead part that was copied by a blue haired guy.

"We will get to that after you explain to us the increase in numbers that your independent guild has been having. We would usually ask this of your guild master but he responded to out letter by sending us a letter naming you in charge of guild operations." The wizard looking man said as he tapped his wooden staff on the ground.

"The only one who was actually offered a position was the newly revived Ur, the rest I have no clue what their stories are." Naruto said as the Ur looking girl felt her breath hitch. This boy had brought her long since dead to her mother back from the dead. She was now unsure if she even wanted the boy to work for her now that he brought back her mother.

"Heh, I like this kid. Respectful and not a Fairy Tail mage. We have a free spot in the Ten Wizard Saints anyway, why not make him one since he has proven he has the power." The very ugly one said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at his extreme hate of Fairy Tail.

"There is still the fact we do not have any information on his origins." The long bearded one pointed out as the daughter of Ultear looked at him curiously. She had been wondering what that second poer within him was, and why it felt so much like Second Origin.

"I can not tell you where I am from. I would be labeled a traitor to my people if I gave you any knowledge on them. That and you would not be able to do anything with the information anyway. My people are to strong for you to even hope to challenge. I am not saying you are weak, but mages are much weaker than the people from where I hail from. I would say that an A-class mage from here is about the same level of strength as a C-class person from my homeland." Naruto said as some of the more easily frightened people gulped.

"Be... Be that as it may, looking over the evidence you have been a help in many ways already. By eliminating the production of Moon Drip by destroying the moon, and stopping dark mages from getting their hands on the cursed items by breaking the spells on them with it you have don us a favor. You have also eliminated the new dark mage Jose and Aria while limiting any needless destruction caused to the surrounding area. Your defeat of one of the few dragons left is also a boon towards your guild." The oldest man in the stuttered as he feared what Naruto's people could be capable of if they attacked them.

"Not to mention you have shown amazing potential as a candidate for a member of the Magic Council at a later date." The blue haired one with the dark aura to him said as Naruto narrowed his eyes. This guy felt to much like some of the villains he had encountered before. Naruto had no clue how the other people in the room missed this repulsive power, and any chance he had of siding with a council that had such a nasty member went to zero.

"I have no desire to be a member of your council, nor will I accept the position of Wizard Saint. I have more important things right now, and I will not be splitting myself to thin or risk my guilds safety for this nation. A cat will protect it's kin, and as a member of the Cait Shelter pride I will not abandon them for your group." Naruto declared boldly as some in the room narrowed their eyes. They had never seen a person so brave or dumb enough to refuse such powerful positions before.

"There is still the issue of your questionable intentions towards other guilds. You came to the add of Fairy Tail directly after they had a member attacked. What is your relationship with that guild?" The girl that looked like Ur asked as Naruto felt her energy out next. It was foul, but not evil in that way. Like a person with a rotten view of the world, not evil but not good either.

"I am neutral towards the guild as a whole, but I do have some... friends that are in the guild. I only interfered in their matters because one of my dear friends was injured. If she had not been hurt I would not have gotten involved in Fairy Tail matters. As it stands I would not be bothered if the guild was disbanded." Naruto spoke easily. True he did not care about the GUILD, but he did not hate the members.

"Good, then you are free to go." The shortest member said as Naruto nodded and made a handsign and dispelled himself. He was just a clone that Naruto sent to meet the council.

[With the Real Naruto]

Naruto blinked as the memories of his clone came to him and he shrugged. Naruto looked at the unfinished building that he and his guild members were currently working to build. It had only been yesterday that he had gotten back to a destroyed guild, and he felt that he would punish all the kids by making them build it back without magic.

"Gekekekeke."

"Shut up you migget tree." Naruto said to Kurama's tree as the tree shut up. It obeyed him because his master Kurama obeyed Naruto as well. In the demon food chain you obey those stronger than you or die. Naruto had near demonic power in him naturally so he was part of this chain of command. Naruto made another eight hundred clones and had them all start to work on the building with the kids.

He was not about to let them screw up ANOTHER building.

Naruto winced though as he felt a burning sensation in his chakra coils from overusing his massive reserves so soon after going four tails. It would be at least five years before he would be able to go up to nine tails, and another year before he could do it without getting hurt in the proccess.

The more his chakra grew the more tails he would be able to use and keep his cool.

"Ow... Ow... Ow." Wendy muttered over and over as her and Chelia were covered in huge bruises and small cuts. The training had been hell on both of them, and the worst part was that Naruto forbid them from healing themselves.

"You brought this on yourself Wendy." Carla stated as she helped Wendy carry the wooden planks to the Naruto clones by flying. Her own training had been torture, but she was much more useful in battle now that she had THAT.

"Hahaha. You got told." Sting yelled loudly before he was smacked in the back of the head by Rogue.

"Get back to work Sting, the faster we get this stuff moving the quicker we are allowed to have lunch." Rogue said neutrally as Sting perked up at the mention of food and raced off to get the Naruto clones more supplies. Naruto was glad at least one kid had some common sense to him.

"Food!" The two male talking cats yelled as they flew around with boxes of nails for the clones. Naruto was glad that he had been trained in how to build sturdy buildings, because with the amount of clones he was using he should be able to finish it to livable level in a month. Naruto felt Kurama returning by the air a few hours later, letting him know that Ur and Grey were all caught up. The strange thing though was that it felt like he was carrying two people.

"Levy-chan?" Naruto questioned as he felt out the second energy signature. He saw a few minutes later that he was correct and that Ur was holding the girl by the under arms as she was being carried by Kurama and his demon bat wings.

"Sorry about the extra, but we found her walking her from the last town." Ur said in an apologizing voice. Levy walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug, after being in a long distance relationship in secret it was nice for once to meet him in person... Yes people, Naruto Uzumaki and Levi Mcgarden had been dating in secret for weeks now. They had decided to keep it a secret until she was strong enough to protect herself with out him around. Plenty of people would love to have a Dragon Killer under their control by capturing their girlfriends.

The only times they would go on dates was when they would 'run into' each other 'accidentally' on missions that they took solo. That was the real reason Levy had his Lacrima Number in her own communication Lacrima.

"What are you doing out of the hospital Levy-chan!?" Naruto asked with a stern look. Levy looked away from the steel gaze, and blushed as the commanding tone he used got her a little hot under the collar. She liked commanding guys with powerful presences, it was part of the reason she would never date her teammates. Neither of them had a powerful enough essence to make her squirm from a meer look.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor... Can I stay with your for a few months and train with you?" Levy said with her best pout, even going so far as to add a single unshead tear in her left eye and making her lower lip quiver. Naruto went wide eyed at the utter cuteness of the year older girl. Bending down so that his mouth was next to her ear he whispered so lowly not even the enhanced senses of the young dragon slayers nearby could hear.

"You are so lucky that there are kids here or I would ravish your body for all you are worth. That face is to damn cute to be fair. You can stay, but the training will be hard and I will not hold back on you just because you are my girl. Expect to be littered with bruises at the end of every day. Then be healed so you can start over the next day." Naruto muttered to the blushing young woman, while Ur laughed since she was able to read lips. To think that Naruto had a secret girlfriend, now it made sense as to why he would kill Jose for having Levy hurt.

"I don't want you to hold back on me. I want to be trained like any other person. Fairy Tail is a family, and they would never seriously hurt me even if it was to help me get stronger. You are a sadistic ass when it comes to training and will kick my rear if it meant I would get stronger. You killed a dragon and broke the moon. I fully realize I am going to get hurt by this, and I have accepted that. I trust you enough to not kill me." Levy stated as they started speaking normally.

"Good, then I would be happy to train you." Naruto said kindly before he noticed Levy looking around. Then her eyes widened at the site of Kurama watering his laughing demon tree.

"I do have a question though... Why is that tree laughing?" Levy asked with a confused look.

"I have no clue what is so funny about getting watered, but that is not really important." Naruto said as his clones started to work faster. The quicker they got the basics done the sooner Naruto would be able to make the guild look like a giant cat.

"Fuck you too. Tree-chan is fucking awesome and you know it!" Kurama yelled from his spot on the ground.

"Your tree is the beginning of a bad porno, and if it touches a girl it dies." Naruto said as Levy and Ur had the decency to blush at the implied 'subject'. She had read all kinds of bocks in her life, and that included 'those' kinds of books.

"NO! Tree-chan don't touch the girls." Kurama whispered to the... disappointed tree. Naruto sighed and found that both Wendy and Chelia collapsed as their injuries finally took them down for the moment.

"Wow, you really beat the hell out of them... Is that a footprint on Chelia's ass?" Ur asked with an impressed whistle. It was very hard to leave bruises on the ass do to the amount of fat on it the normal person had.

"Yeah, the two of them deserved it for destroying the place they sleep. Now I have to put them in the spare rooms of my cabin until I rebuild the dorms in the guild building. Accident or not they should not be as destructive as that in a place wear they sleep. That is bad karma, and a storm is brewing for them." Naruto said as he picked up a few stray rocks on the ground and tossed them so that they hit the bruises on the girls butts. They both shot up and yelped in pain as Naruto tossed the remaining rock to a surprised Sting, and when the girls spotted Sting holding the rock they lept at him with Feminine Fury.

"Ahhhhhh! Not the face, not the face... AHHHHH! Go back to the face! Oh GOD not that!" Sting yelled in a higher pitched voice than a young boy should ever have. His squeels of pain were interrupted as Levy sent Naruto a surprised gaze. He walked up to Sting and knelt down to his level.

"First Rule of Training?" Naruto asked with a sarcastic look. Sting's eyes gained some light to them as he responded with a nod.

"Dodge." Sting replied as he covered his balls when they pulsed in pain again. "Never let your opponent hit you if you are not strong enough to take it head on." Sting said as his voice started to lower a little. Naruto pat him on the head lightly with a grin at Sting's pained grunt at the contact. He did not show very much favoritism so if one person got sucker punched he would sucker punch them all to make it fair.

"Now what did you learn from this?" Naruto asked as Sting raised his hand and flipped him off, before he was grapped by Lector and they flew away together to escape from a chuckling Naruto.

"What was that!?" Levy asked the shrewd man that would be training her with a horrified look at seeing Sting's beating.

"Random attacks to keep their guard up. So far the only one that never drops their guard is me and Ur. DODGE!" Naruto yelled as he lashed out at Ur with a mean right hook that sailed past the ducking woman and smashed through a tree nearby. Ur may be a lot weaker than Naruto, but she was still an S-Class mage and would be able to dodge a small punch of that caliber.

"Miss!" Ur yelled back happily before she felt something go up her butt, and she felt extreme pain before being thrown through the air as the backs of her pants were shredded to pieces from the force of the blow. Where she was standing was a clone of Naruto with his hands in the tiger seal.

"Dodge." The clone of Naruto said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Naruto cracked up laughing as Wendy and Chelia rubbed their own butts at the phantom pain from when he did the same thing to them in training.

'This is insanity.' Levy thought as she looked at her possibly mentaly ill boyfriend. She was going to have to do some damage control to his mind... maybe get him some stress relief by giving him a good book. He may like that new book that came out called "The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki" that some guy that goes by the penname Toad Sage wrote a few months back. She thought it was suspicious that Naruto and the character Naruto were described in ways that she would think they were the same person.

'Then again I could just give him a little peep show like I did through the Lacrima. Not to much, but not to little. He has admitted to being a Super Pervert before, even if he looked a little sad when he said it.' Levy thought before she felt a tug at the side of her dress.

"I will not lose to you. My love for Master will be greater than yours, and will outshine you in every way." The smallest of the children declared to Levy as the older girl was stunned. She knew she would have rivals for Naruto's affections at some point, but she did not expect her first rival she needed to defeat to be a girl that has not even entered puberty yet.

"I don't think Naruto-**kun** is interested in underdeveloped girls kiddo." Levy stated before Chelia grinned and pat her on the chest.

"That is the pot calling the kettle black." Chelia said as she walked away from the pouting Levy, who had storm clouds over her head at the reminder that she was suffering from ITS.

Itty Titty Syndrome.

It was increasingly rare these days since most since most girls that could use magic would grow bigger breasts to 'hold' their greater magic quantities. Levy pat her own tiny chest a few times and cried tears of utter shame. She watched Ur come back and looked at her chest and became even more depressed. Naruto chuckled at her for a second before kneeling down to her level and patting her on the back.

"Don't worry about chest size. I prefer them to be smaller. Big breast may be filled with the hopes and dreams of men, but flat is justice. I am a man of justice after all. Anyway, I don;t think you have any real rivals at this time." Naruto said slyly. Levy pouted at him, but nodded. It did not really matter if more than one girl were after him since polygamy was not illegal in Fiore like it was in the other countries.

"Should I be worried you are staring at my chest, or the fact you are going to use my training as a chance to strip me?" Levy asked jokingly before she felt a pinch to the side of her stomach and yelped. Naruto gave the yelp an appraising look and nodded.

"That sound was nice, so you should be worried about the random poking." Naruto said before he noticed the kids slowing down. "The last person to finish gets no dinner tonight!" Naruto yelled as they all picked up the pace times ten. Until they finished their guild they had no way to tell if they had any missions, since their mission board was destroyed.

"Isn't that a bit cruel Naruto. Those kids love your cooking, and I think that Sting was dreaming of marrying the food you have made before." Ur stated as Naruto shrugged. Honestly, he was not the best cook. He was just better than the average male because of all the times he cooked for himslef and the Pervy Hermit.

"They will deal with it. SO how was your catching up with Grey?" Naruto asked as Levy shot Ur a look of surprise. How was this lady involved with Grey of all people?

"It was nice, and I am glad that he found family in Fairy Tail. I was going to stay there a few more days, but that Juvia girl was starting to stalk me and I was not about to risk getting molested by a weird water girl. That Erza girl seems to have a chip on her shoulder about anything to do with you though. She must have been a slave at some point in her life if she is this adverse to killing, either that or she has killed many people. I just hope she learns tart this world is not black and white, but shades of grey." Ur stated sadly as she remembered the MANY times she had killed dark mages, and even some normal people by accident when they got caught up in the destruction. Those were the deaths that really haunted her.

Levy looked uncomfortable at the topic of death, and Naruto did not push her for information at the slightly sad and angry look she had for a few seconds. That was a look he had seen on people who were bitter about the way something turned out.

"Erza does need to learn that, but I have a feeling that she will not be forced to have to take a life for awhile now. The council will be sending a lot of Dark Guild elimination orders out soon, and we are going to be the main focus now that they know that we are one of the few guilds that does not have a no killing policy." Naruto said sadly as Ur and a nearby Wendy flinched at the thought of having to kill more people. Naruto looked at Wendy and realized she had yet to experience her first kill, the most important of them all that decided if a person was good or evil.

'I honestly hope that none of these kids ever has to take a life, and I would gladly bring peace to the world to keep them from having to take the lives of others.' Naruto thought with a slightly sad look on his face. Levy grabbed his hand discreetly and he smiled a little more.

He had something worth protecting. His Guild, his students, his friends, and his girl.

He had everything he wanted and could not be happier.

**Chapter End.**

**Nobody flame me for those that caught the major hint at something being added to the story. Yes, Levy and Naruto had been SECRETLY together. I did not place it earlier in the story because I wanted it to be a surprise. Also, just because Levy is joining Cait Shelter soon does not make her a traitor to Fairy Tail. She can still visit them, and she will still have friends there. Makarov has always been about follow your heart, and that is what she is doing so he would approve. Though he may have some words with Naruto.**

**I have actually been hinting that they were in some sort of relationship if you read in between the lines.**

**Please leave tons of nice long reviews, but no flaming me please.**


	11. Chapter 11 Mission to the Sun - Pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Fairy Tail'**

**Story Start.**

"Okay everyone. Pick your partners, today is mission day. Ur, I need you to stay here and make sure nothing happens to the guild... again. Levy, since you are still an official member of Fairy Tail you can't join us on missions. Cats, today you can join your slayers on their missions if they pick one over B-Rank." Naruto shouted loudly to everyone in the newly built guild. All that was left was to make the inside fancy, and get furniture for everything. The only thing visible in the whole guild right now were it's members, the mission board, and Roubaul getting drunk at the only table in the guild.

The second he gave the order Sting and Rogue teamed up and their cats joined them. They were going to make Master proud by bringing home a perfectly completed mission. Lector and Frosch gave cat grins as they relaxed on their master's heads.

Chelia and Wendy both walked over and stood behind Naruto, since they were technically an official team right now they would suck up the rivalry and work together. Friends they may be, but they were also girls interested in the same man. Carla did not bother joining Wendy since her sore body was aching to much from Kurama's training. That bastard was really a sadist, she just knew it deep inside her.

"Why can't I go on a mission to?" Ur questioned as Naruto looked at her with a deadpan look. She at least had the decency to blush when she remembered how little control she had over her strengthened powers. When training the boys she had tried to freeze the lower halves of their bodies, but she missed and ended up freezing a quater of the forest around them. The presence of chakra in her body was multiplying her power by five times it's normal strength, and Naruto had yet to teach her how to control chakra.

"You... never mind." Naruto decided to stop the scolding he was going to give her before really starting it. Ur looked disturbed that she was not scolded and saw him shaking his head and walking towards the Mission Board.

Sting and Rogue were about to run off before Naruto grabbed them by their collars and lfited them into the air. Naruto looked at the mission rank in Sting's hands and saw a large C on it. Nodding to himself he dropped the boys on the ground and let them run off to bring more fame to the guild.

"So what rank do you girls want to take today?" Naruto questioned as they both smiled.

"C/S!" Wendy and Chelia said before their gazes met and sparks of electricity flew between their eyes. Naruto sighed and looked over the missions. Honestly none of them seemed very good at the moment, and then he saw a weird request.

**Please Look After Our Villages Child - A rank - 100,000 + ?** **- Sun Village**

"Strange. Hey girls, we are taking this one. Stop argueing and get your stuff ready. Chelia, when I say stuff I do not mean four extra sets of clothes. Wendy, you know what to do. Kurama... I don't care what you do today, but for some reason I think it would be a bad idea to take you on this mission. So just stay here for today." Naruto barked as Kurama raised a none existant eyebrow at his friend and shrugged. He had a full day of sleeping, watering his tree, and sun-bathing anyway.

"Fine by me Naruto." Kurama stated while he jumped up on the same table as Roubaul and stole his beer from him, and started chugging it. Roubaul sent the fox a sour look but got up to get another beer. Naruto sighed and smiled at the interaction, but then noticed a weird presence behind a pillar near Ur. He shrugged it off as a trick of the light.

There was no way that Juvia of Phantom Lord was dumb enough to come to the guild of her old guild masters killer. So he focused on the fact that Wendy and Chelia were coming back, and they set off on foot. Sun village was actually only an hours walk away from where they were. As they walked out Levy gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and words of luck.

"Hey Master. Where are we going?" Chelia asked as she walked the fastest to keep up with the two with longer legs.

"The Sun Village. I am a little suspicious as to why baby sitting would be an A-Rank mission though. Anyway, how are you adjusting to the guild Chelia?" Naruto asked the small girl. She just smiled and ranted on and on about how awesome it was being in the guild. Stuff like how she could feel the 'love' between the guildmates. It was kinda true. Naruto did love every person in his guild. Sting and Rogue were like little annoying brothers to him, Roubaul the pervert hermit, Wendy... he was not to sure but he did lover her, and Ur was like the older sister that was trying to get in his pants. After all, how could he be a great guild master if he did not love his guild members. The Third Hokage was the leader of a whole village and he loved every person in it. He once told Naruto about how it killed him on the inside to know he might be sending his ninja to their deaths everyday, but it was better for him to do it than make someone else feel the guilt.

Wendy looked at the girl who had been speaking for forty minutes straight without talking, while a semi-annoyed expression appeared across her face... Well as annoyed as Wendy could look that is. Naruto just chuckled at how much the two reminded him of Ino and Sakura when they were just beginning their rivalry. Wendy was like the shy Sakura with the more developed body like Ino, while Chelia was the outgoing Ino with the underdeveloped body of Sakura.

'Not that Wendy is that developed either.' Naruto thought as he sent a look at her body. Most girls by now would have developed a bit more than Wendy has, but he was not concerned. She had just hit puberty, and he had given her 'the talk' last night.

_[Flashback]_

_"Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto heard a scream coming from where Wendy was sleeping, and like a rocket he took off towards the distressed guild member. Naruto ran itno her room and saw a naked Wendy screaming as she noticed blood trailing down her leg... from her vagina. Naruto let out a sigh of relief that she was okay._

_"Wendy! Calm down!" Naruto yelled as he rushed by her side as wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders._

_"How can I calm down! My special place is bleeding!" Wendy yelled back in annoyance while Naruto thumped her on the head._

_"Wendy! Nothing is wrong with you. You are perfectly fine right now. Every girl goes through what you are going through right now. It is natural for young girls to start their periods at your age." Naruto lectured gently while Wendy sent him a confused look._

_"Bleeding is... natural for girls out of our special place?" Wendy questioned with a look of disbelief. Naruto would have the same look if he was told he was going to bleed from somewhere naturally so he did not blame her._

_"Not only is it natural, but it is the start of a beautiful process for every growing woman. What you are going through now is the first sigh of puberty. The time that turns young girls into lovely women." Naruto said as Wendy still looked confused, and had yet to notice she was naked. She had been about to take a shower s=when she had started bleeding._

_"Puberty?" Wendy said as Naruto smiled to her._

_"Yes. All people go through it. The process is different slightly depending on gender, but for women it means your bust will get bigger, hips wider, butt slightly larger, your lips will get fuller, you will also be growing hair in weird places. Finally, you will begin the menstruation cycle. Inside your body right now are millions of little eggs. Those eggs are in two sack-like organs called the Ovaries. When an egg has matured enough and grown big it will leave the Ovaries and travel through some tubes into your Womb. Once in the womb it will attach to the walls of your organ and begin waiting to be completed by a sperm from a man. If it does not get that sperm after awhile your womb will shed the built up blood and the egg from your body which is the reason you bleed." Naruto explained as fully as he could. He had only given this talk to one other young girl, and that was back in his home world._

_Wendy looked at herself in amazement at the changes she would go through, but it was also kind of scary. Though if Naruto said it was a beautiful process she would believe him. Naruto always had her best interest in mind._

_"Where will I be growing hair?" Wendy asked while Naruto stopped and had a thought. Now that he thought about it, she may not grow hair. Once he had become a dragon slayer most his body hair seemed to fall off while being replaced by extremely tiny scales. Though it would not hurt to tell her just in case he was wrong._

_"Well, the most common places for a... growing girl to get new hair would be her arm pits, the hair on the legs will get thicker and darker, and around your crotch area. Don't worry though, if you actually do grow hair and don't like it you can shave it off." Naruto stated while Wendy sighed in relief._

_"How often am I going to bleed?" Wendy asked while Naruto shrugged. It was different for every girl, because every girl had a different yet unique body._

_"On average I would say three or four days, but as a dragon slayer their may be some differences between you and a normal girl." Naruto said while another though popped into Wendy's head._

_"What happens to guys?" Wendy asked, and Naruto groaned. She did not exactly need to know, but the information was still valuable for her even if she did not have use for it right now._

_"A boy's muscles get bigger, he grows more hair in more places than girls, he will become more aggressive, and he will get what is known as a Sex-Drive. He will constantly crave sex from girls. He will get horny... or aroused over even the slightest things. Heh, sometimes he will just get randomly aroused for no reason. Also, a man's body will start to produce sperm from two oval-like organs located in a sack under the man's special organ called a Penis." Naruto said as he told Wendy something that even embarrassed him... Even if he did not let it show on his face._

_"... Can I see it?" Wendy asked with a blush. She would be lying if she said she was not curious as to what a real one looked like. _

_"Huh?" Naruto asked in surprise. Sure, he had been nude in front of women MANY times. when you travelled for three years with a pervert that would take you to as many mised bathing hot springs as possible you got used to having your junk stared at. Heck, his impressive size got a lot of women to approach them and talk to them. _

_"Can I see your p-p-p-penis?" Wendy stuttered, and Naruto suddenly gained an understanding look. Naruto chuckled and Wendy decided to play her ace in the hole. She gave him the 'pout'. Naruto resisted as long as he could before he decided his answer._

_[Flashback End]_

Needless to say, it was an embarrassing talk for both of them. Naruto looked at Wendy with a smile though. This would be the first time he actually got to watch a person grow up. It made him feel old, even though he was only a few years older than Wendy. Heck, he never really got much of a childhood either, nor was he the most mentally stable person around.

"PRETTY BIRD!" Naruto yelled randomly as the two girls jumped into battle position, before they realized what he said and gave him blank stares. "Hey, don;t give me those stares. You have to learn to... DODGE!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air and did a mid air splits to kick them both in the head. Naruto landed on the ground and gave them a peace sign before couphing into his hand. "As I was saying, you have to learn to think quickly. If I had been the enemy I would have cut your heads off when I had that chance." Naruto lectured as the downed girls stood up with their heads leaning to the sides a little more, before thye grabbed them and...

CRACK

Put them back into place.

"... OUCH!" Chelia practically screamed as Wendy experienced minor pain. She and the other dragon slayers had already gotten used to getting beaten up randomly. Once Naruto put a storage seal in both Sting's cereal and food bowl. The second he opened the box... POW, right in the kisser. He starts eating the cereal... BOOM , headshot and a mess all over his face. Clones popped out of the seal and knocked him in the head. Naruto could be an evil bastard when training people.

"What did you learn?" Naruto asked the two girls while Wendy sent him a tiny dark look that looked absolutely adorable on her. Chelia on the other hand smiled... That one threw Naruto through a loop.

"You said you show love through pain. You must love me a lot! That's what I learned!" Chelia stated while Naruto paled. He did not want to be the one responsible for teaching a young girl about the art of S and M play.

"... I learned that I am the only sane one on this team." Wendy said after barely a moment of thought. She had an extremely powerful dumbass for a leader, he even admitted it himself. The other member of her team was a love-freak that was over obsessed with love and fighting, and apparently had a fetish for pain.

"Wendy... you have yet to see the world through the eyes of insanity... It looks very nice from the insane side... Join us, we have candy and a Pedo-Bear protection program with robot laser dogs that poop jellybeans." Naruto said, messing with the girl while Chelia sent him an amazed look.

"We have robot laser dogs that poop candy! Why was I never told about this!?" Chelia questioned as both Naruto and Wendy face palmed this time. Naruto had just been making a joke a few moments ago... though he was a little insane. He totally blamed that on Kakashi, his Mom and Dad, Jiraiya, and Kurama though. Yep, not his fault at all he was an insane bastard that had the power to level countries.

"Chelia... were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Naruto asked with visible concern on his face, that changed to disbelief when she nodded happily. Naruto really should have known, since that would explain a lot.

"Over twenty times I think." Chelia said as she counted them on her fingers, or at least attempted two.

"... At least I am not the dumbest person in the guild anymore." Naruto stated happily while a pair of giants came into view. Naruto looked up at them unimpressed. He had picked up Kurama and slammed him on the ground before when he was the size of a mountain, and the toad statues he had picked up for his training were bigger than these guys. The fact that made him want to laugh the most was the person annoying the giants, either that or making them laugh.

"I was like heyo, you wanta piece a me Ob-ito! Nine-o was all fine with the final blow to the spine, and I was feeling like sipping wine at the time! Then I got to this land to find ma main man, and not body lent a helpin' han'. They were jealous of my rhyme, so I beat them at the time."

Naruto's eye twitched and he smiled happily and picked up a rock from the ground and leaned down to whisper into the girls ears.

"Hey girls... watch this." Naruto said as he channeled Wind Chakra onto the rock and pulled his arm back. "YO OCTOPOPS!" Naruto yelled as he threw at rock as the Wind Chakra cut the air resistance down to zero and the rock broke the sound barrier with a loud boom. Killer Bee pulled a sword from his back and sliced the rock into pieces before it even got to him. He grinned and pointed at Naruto.

"Yo Nine-o, how ya been, I been so-so." Killer Bee rapped lamely and Naruto chuckled at the bad attempt. It was not the worst he had heard from the man though, and unlike others the rapping never really bothered him.

"I see Octopops has keep his skills at the tops, but where is eight, I have not seen him as of late." Naruto rapped back as they walked towards each other and bumped fists. Naruto and Killer Bee gauged their power against each other in that instance and Killer Bee let out a sigh at how much stronger Naruto was than in the old world. Sure, Naruto was stronger than him back their as well, but the growth rate Naruto had was phenomenal. Killer Bee had actually lost power since coming here, since unlike Naruto most of his fighting style needed him able to use Gyuki's chakra. Sure, he was an master swordsman and amazing at using Lightning Chakra, but Naruto had Wind Chakra down pat and would always hold the advantage over Bee.

Not that he cared, he was just glad to see Naruto again.

"Gyuki be flying around town, and learning bought the groun'." Killer Bee said and Naruto picked up the real meaning.

'Gyuki was scouting for trouble.'

"I see you been causing trouble, tur-ning the moon in to rubble." Killer Bee joked as Naruto laughed sheepishly. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered something.

"Hey Octopops, when you got to this country did you happen to run into a dragon?" Naruto asked as Bee nodded. Naruto then realized that Kurohime had set it up so they would fight the dragons... but why?

"The dragon was a bitchin', so I made him into stitchin'." Killer Bee said as he showed off how his clothes were made from dragon scales as well. Though he had styled his to look exactly like his old clothes. Naruto also saw the swords on his back were actually sharpened dragon teeth, and he grinned. Killer Bee must have made a make-shift weapon out of the dead body like he did. Though Naruto's spears were crafted much better and would most likely never break.

"Cool. Now, girls. This is my war buddy Killer Bee. This guy had my back more times than I can count. Now introduce yourselves." Naruto commanded while his friend grinned with his sunglasses glinting.

"Hello Bee-san. My name is Wendy Marvell." Wendy said nicely to the strange man her friend knew.

"Chelia Bendy mister!" Chelia chirped happily.

"... Yo Na-ru-to, I did not know you were into Pe-Do." Killer Bee said before Naruto blushed angrily.

"HEY! I will have you know Wendy is twelve. Chelia is on the team because she has magic that goes with ours! I already have a girl." Naruto stated as Killer Bee just let the statement go over his head. The two were opposites when it came to what they prefered in women anyway so it did not matter what the other thought. Killer Bee had nothing against Naruto liking the younger ones. In their home world Wendy would have already been a ninja and sent off on missions where she would be fighting to the death. It was still possible here for her to die young so she may as well enjoy life's finer things.

"SMALL ONES. WHY ARE YOU SEEKING ENTERANCE INTO THE SUN VILLAGE!?" One of the giants asked while Naruto and Wendy covered their ears from shock. They were not expecting that to happen, and Naruto kicked Killer Bee in the shin for laughing.

"We are from Cait Shelter and were the ones that accepted your mission!" Naruto yelled back, and the giants looked at him for a second or two before smiling widely.

"THEN WELCOME SMALL ONES! PLEASE, FOLLOW ME AND I WILL TAKE YOU TO FLARE-CHAN! ARE PEOPLE ARE GOING ON A YEARLY HUNT AND SHE NEEDS LOOKING AFTER FOR THE DAY! I WAS HOPING FOR OLDER PEOPLE. BUT YOU WILL DO!" The giant said in what appeared to be his normal voice as he led them through a HUGE village where everything was larger than normal. Even the pets were huge. Wendy grabbed onto the waist of Naruto's pants for comfort since he had left his coat at the guild. Naruto looked at her and smiled in a comforting way.

Naruto saw that Killer Be had already left to do what Killer Bee does best... piss everyone within hearing distance off. Even for a short meeting it was nice to see him again.

"Hey big guy! What is the girls name we are looking after!?" Naruto yelled up to the giant.

"FLARE CORONA!" The giant said back fondly.

"A girl raised in the Sun village was named after solar flares and the surface of the sun. Next thing I know she is going to have red hair and eyes." Naruto muttered at the original name. It was really quite clever. Naruto saw that the giant was slowing down to match their pace so he picked up Wendy and Chelia and hopped on top of the giants armored shoulder.

"Sorry. Never caught your name." Naruto said as the giant chuckled.

"BLAZE EMBERS!" Blaze said as Naruto nodded at an other flame related name. He would respect it though since both of his names had something to do with his ancestral home of the Land of Hidden Eddies. Naruto meaning Maelstrom and Uzumaki meaning Whirlpools. So basically he was Maelstrom Whirlpools... That actually sounded like a cool name to use when he was undercover.

'I hope the girl we are looking after is nice.' Wendy thought as they neared their missions home.

'This! Is! GREAT!' Chelia thought in joy of her very first real mission.

'Why do I have the feeling I am forgetting something?' Naruto thought with a tilted head. Then she shrugged and sent it to the back of his mind.

It must not be very important if he forgot.

**Chapter End.**

**For all those that have read my other stories where I let you ask the characters questions I want you to know that next chapter will be one that I answer questions. So you may pick two characters and ask them each one questions. No more than two questions allowed, and you may not ask things the character will not know.**

**Cait Shelter Current Member List - Roubaul, Naruto, Wendy, Ur, Sting, Rogue, Chelia, Carla, Frosch, Lector, Kurama**

**Cait Shelter Future Member List - Killer Bee, Flare, Kagura, Levy, Edo Levy, Edo Wendy, Erza Knightwalker, Cobra, an OC, and ...MAVIS VERMILION**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME LOTS OF NICE LONG REVIEWS, BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12 Mission to the Sun Pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Fairy Tail'**

**I have my reasons for placing her in, and one is that Naruto admits he is stupid most of the time. Her superior brain would come in handy. **

**Story Start.**

"YOU KNOW... NOW THAT YOU ARE ON MY SHOULDER YOU GIVE OFF THE SAME POWER THAT DESTROYED THE MOON AWHILE BACK!" Blaze stated as Naruto chuckled. They were just outside of a shack that Naruto assumed their mission lived in.

"Yeah. That was me... Sorry if the moon meant anything to you man." Naruto said as the giant chuckled, before that chuckle turned into outright laughter

"NO WORRIES NARUTO-SAN! WE ARE WORSHIPPERS OF THE SUN, SO WE HATED WHAT THE MOON REPRESENTED! NOW WE NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT SOLAR ECPLISES AGAIN!" Blaze said as nearby giants came over and looked at the destroyer of the sun's natural enemy. The sun was considered the most powerful flame, they worshiped and were protected by the Eternal Flame.

"But a full moon love confession is so romantic!" Chelia shouted before Naruto thumped her on the back of the head. It was an unspoken rule to try and not agrue with your clients. Naruto looked down at the girl with a smile. She was very similar to him at that age. All his kids had something in common with himself at their ages. As future Guild Master all the kids in the guild were his kids, all the members were his brothers and sisters. Wendy had the same will to do anything for their friends. Sting had his never say die attitude and his will to never give up, as well as his love for training. Chelia was an easily excitable ball of energy that would be set off by the slightest twitch, and would go to the ends of the earth to prove her love for people. Rogue was like him in the way they both used masks to hide what they really felt inside.

"Chelia! I now is not the time for that." Naruto whispered quietly as the giant let them down and walked away. Naruto looked at the small door and knocked on it. A few seconds later a girl of about thirteen years old opened the door, and stuck only half of her face out. Naruto already saw the surprise on her face. It was most likely because of their heights. He had yet to see a single small person here so she had never seen a person their height before. Naruto could see her flaming red hair moving slightly as if she was controlling it. Her red eyes reminded him of the sun she was named after. Her eyebrows seemed to be permanently raised up, and their were natural bags under her eyes that contained a nervous glint to them. Honestly, based on her looks Naruto would say she was crazy... though she was kinda cute with her Red Hair.

Naruto really liked crazy red heads.

"H-Hello. Are y-you here to take care of m-me?" Flare asked and Naruto nodded to her. Her head tilted a bit and she opened the door to reveal she was only wearing a shirt that was five sizes to big for her and slid down her left shoulder where Naruto could see bloody bandages on her arm. Then Naruto noticed the fact she, unlike his girlfriend and the girls he was usually around, had High B-Cup breasts and her left one fully exposed and Naruto looked away with a dusting of pink on her cheeks. It seemed she did not really care so Naruto calmed himself down.

'I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend... with an A-Cup chest. Why does my Seventeen year old girlfriend have smaller breast than a thriteen year old... Not that I care!' Naruto thought before he remembered something he had forgotten when he ot to this world. He had also had his Sevetenth in his old world, but it seemed that he had forgotten about it. It seemed his age dispute helped him overcome his raging hormones since he was able to look at Flare without blushing now.

"Would y-you all like to come in?" Flare asked while looking away from them. Wendy looked somewhat concerned about the shoulder injury, but came in with Naruto and Chelia all the same. The all sat in silence on the couch and Flare went to get some tea, and when she came back she seemed a bit more at ease.

"Thank you Flare. You seemed nervous, and I am happy you were able to calm down. I don;t understand what I am suppose to do though. You seem perfectly able to take care of yourself if I would be so bold." Naruto stated as Flare blushed and looked over her shoulder at her hair.

"My hair... was blessed by the Eternal Flame of my village. I have never really been able to leave before, but I have always wondered about the outside world of humans. The people that raised me wanted you to show me the hardships of the outside world, but I want to hear stories about your fun missions. I... want to leave my village and see the world, join a guild, and make... friends. I want to see people my own size more than anything though." Flare said and Naruto nodded. As a Jinchuriki he was considered Konoha's ultimate weapon and was always under watch. Her plight was reminicant to his own.

"I understand completely Flare-chan." Naruto said with his most friendly smile. Flare looked away with a small smile of her own at Naruto's infectious attitude. People changed just from being around Naruto, good or bad they changed. "Though maybe I could do something about that wound on your arm." Naruto said and she shook her head. She was fine with having THIS scar.

"Are you sure? Any of us could heal you lickity split." Wendy asked and Naruto sent her a look.

"Did you just say lickity split?" Naruto asked the with a strange look. Wendy blushed and turned her head away. Chelia chuckled and Flare smiled.

"Blue said something weird." Flare said as Naruto raised and eyebrow at her way of addressing people. Naruto just laughed with Chelia at Wendy's humiliation.

"I forgot to introduse ourselves. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this are my partners Wendy Marvell and..." Naruot started before he was interupted by Chelia.

"His friend and faithful lover Chelia Blendy!" Chelia yelled as Naruto and Wendy face palmed. Flare looked in between Naruto and Chelia and then backed away from Naruto slightly. Naruto groaned in annoyance. He may be into loli type girls, but he was NOT a pedophile.

"Chelia, you don't even know what a lover is or does. Sorry about her stupid, don 't worry it is not contagious." Naruto joked as Chelia shurgged off the insult. She may not know what a lover is, but it had love in the name so it could not be a bad thing.

"Are you sure? You were hit by the stupid pretty bad too." Flare pointed out and Naruto restrained the urge to strangle her. It was really bad business to kill the people you were suppose to watch. Wendy and Chelia chuckled but made sure to keep a close eye on him. You never know when Naruto Uzumaki may prank you to relieve anger or boredom.

"Well you were hit by the creepy stick a few to many times." Naruto shot back, before he covered his mouth at his slip. He had not meant to say that, but it had just came out.

"I know..." Flare said in a creepy voice. Wendy shivered at her and backed away a little. It was official, every person Naruto met was either crazy or weird. Nobody was just normal or sane. Naruto gave her a look that said he knew what she was thinking.

'I'm so dead when we get back to the guild.' Wendy thought in despair. Naruto smiled and raised his arm.

"Who wants to play twister?" Naruto asked and they all shrugged.

What harm could twister do?

**[Four Hours Later]**

"Gahhh!" Wendy yelled as they all fell to the floor as Naruto grinned. This was no ordinary twister, this was Naruto Twister. Not only were the targets on the floor, but also on their bodies as they wore white shirts with spots. The girls were all tied up on the floor together and Flare had her hair tangled in Wendy's long hair. Chelia laughed as the pain in her sides became to much to bare and she collapsed giggling.

"That was fun." Naruto said as they all glared at him, though Flare's was more a shy look than a glare. He grinned at how he was able to make the shy peaceful girl Wendy glare. That meant she was coming out of her shyness. "Anyway... you should really stand up girls. Your giving me a free show. You should be more considerate with your bodies." Naruto said as he rose and eyebrow at Flares choice of panties. He had not known she was even wearing them.

"I don't care if you see me naked. It's just a body." Flare said as she raised her shirt above her head. Wendy moved her hands in front of her body and Naruto pouted at the bluenette for denying him the view. Though when Chelia did the same thing he was unaffected. She was still to young to effect him. Flare looked at Wendy in annoyance and lowered the shirt. She looked at Naruto with creepy pout. "Can you please tell me a story about your country?" Flare asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure. Now nobody interupt me... Now imagine if you will a great village in the middle of a massive forest that spreds for miles upon miles. This forest is my birthplace of Konoha. With trees so tall you could touch the sky, and grass so green all year round limes were green with envy." Naruto described as they all got the picture in their heads. Wendy and Chelia listened even closer since Naruto had never described his old home before.

"Sounds... pretty." Flare stated and Naruto nodded happily.

"It was very beautiful. Now, in this village was a mountain that had five faces on it of our village leaders. The First Hokage Hashirama Seju. A man that could grow trees from nothing and had near undefeatable battle strength, and could wipe out whole armies with a single attack. The Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, the little brother of the First Hokage and a person that could make lakes appear out of thin air and water dragons bent to his will with naught but a single hand sign. He was faster than lightning with his Leaping Thunder God technique. The next was my own grandfather figure as a kid Hiruzen Sarutobi, also nicknamed the Professor for his knowledge of every non-bloodline related Ninjutsu and his ability to summon ninja monkeys to help him in battle. He was the student of both the First and Second Hokage. Then comes... My Dad the Fourth Hokage. He was famous for killing over a thousand men and women in under a second with his Flying Thunder God and Rasengan that I still use today. He was the student of Jiraiya of the Sannin, who studied under the Third Hokage." Naruto said as he held his hand palm up and a Rasengan appeared. The beautiful ball of swirling destruction dazzled them until he made it disappear.

"Who was the last person?" Chelia asked as like the others she was enchanted by the story so far.

"Tsunade Senju was the Fifth Hokage and studied under the Third Hokage with Jiraiya, and was the granddaughter of the First Hokage. She had medical skill to great that she could even regenerate lost limps in the middle of battle. Her strength was so great she could split a whole village in two by hitting the ground with a single punch. She was like a grandmother figure to me." Naruto said as they all smiled at the idea of a powerful woman. Naruto decoded to continue the story.

"This story takes place right before Tsunade had her face on the monument though. It all takes place during my teams first C-Rank mission to the Land of Waves, where an evil man had been stealing all the money and hope from the country. One brave man came to my village and requested a protection detail. Not having enough to pay for a higher ranked mission he lied and only asked for a C-Rank." Naruto remembered with a scowl. "My team was the team that he got, and he was not happy. Within the first first hour outside the village we were attacked and our teacher tricked us into thinking he died. Upon seeing him die I lost my cool and ended up being poisoned and I was honestly scared for my life. It was that day I swore upon this hand that I would never run away from another fight again. I stabbed my hand with a dagger and leaked the poison out." Naruto said as he showed them his hand and the very faint white line. He would still sometimes stab the hand to make sure he never forgot his promise to himself.

"You Lie. You broke the moon. You can't have been so weak that you got poisoned." Chelia claimed and Naruto chuckled.

"Remember that my people were much stronger than the people here are. I was only a kid at the time, and this was before I got my training into what I am today. Now, as I was saying. We learned that the client had lied and guess what... we continued the mission. The next battle we faced was against a man that had killed over 100 people when he was eight years old. Zabuza Momochi was his name, and whenever he battled mist would surround the area. He was strong enough to kill most people before they even knew they were dead. My Teacher fought him and was captured, and I was about to run away before my hand throbbed in pain. The cut that had already healed, the cut I used to make my promise told me to fight, and fight I did. I came up with a plan to free my teacher and me and another of my team did it, but before the finishing blow could be dealt Zabuza was his in the neck by Senbon needles." Naruto said and this time Wendy interupted.

"The neck? Senbon needess are medical tools used to slow the body and prolong torture. Zabuza was saved by someone." Wendy guessed and Naruto sent her a look of approval.

"Correct. Out teach realized this too, and he had us learn to control our energies better for the fight. As it would turn out I had such huge levels my control was shit. But through hard work and determination I was able to go up the tree at the same time as my rival, who had much smaller chakra than me. That means that I did it faster than him by comparison, and it showed my faster learning rate. Then the battle on the bridge took place... I woke up late that day and ran back to the house and saved a boy and his mother from bandits. Once I had finished their I ran to the bridge and jumped into a dome of ice to save my rival... We were both humiliated by a far superior opponent, until he saved my life. In my rage I barrelled through my opponent and utterly destroyed him. I spared him, but he jumped in front of a lightning covered fist to save Zabuza from my teacher." Naruto explained as he gripped his hands into fists. Wendy gulped and was happy her missions to date were easy compared to that. Flare had moved so that she sat on his leg, and Chelia moved to his other leg.

"Then the evil man showed up with an army of minions. He kicked the downed body of the boy that defeated my teammate. In my anger I yelled and Zabuza... and the demon of the mist cried. His arms were useless and he slaughter the evil man and many of his minions with just a dagger in his mouth. His final request was to be placed next to his student. Then something amazing happened... It started snowing in the middle of summer. It was the boy crying from heaven about his teacher's death. We buried the bodies nearby the bridge that was named after me, and to this day I remember the two of them fondly. It does not matter how a person lives, just what they do when they die. I like to believe Zabuza redeemed himself in his last moments. Well that ends that story." Naruto said as he looked down and saw all the girls crying into his chest at the sad story. Unnocticed by them Naruto shed a single tear and wiped it away. Naruto grimanced though when he felt tears and snot get on his skin. He really wished that he wore shirts now. A few minuted later he heard snoring and saw the girls asleep after being emotionally exhausted.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL NARUTO-SAN!"

Naruto and the girls jumped in the air at the sound of the crying giant. Naruto sent a quick blow of wind to clean himself of the girls... residue they left on him and looked up at the giant.

"Did your hunt go well!" Naruto yelled up and the giant held out a chicken the size of a nomral person's house. Wendy sleepily climbed on Naruto's back, while Chelia got on top of her.

"AH YES! NOW IF YOU WOULD PLEASE JOIN ME SO WE CAN GO SEE THE ETERNAL FLAME!" The giant said as Naruto jumped up to his shoulder. Naruto did not question why they were going to see the flame so he just enjoyed the ride. The passed by two giant guards and Naruto was amazed so he jumped off the giants shoulder to the ground and sat the girls on the ground. The Eternal Flame was the most beautiful fire he had ever seen.

**Destroyer of the moon, cursed enemy of fire**

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the voice he was hearing, but knew it was referring to him.

**I shall grant you any one wish within my power as long as you carry this villages symbol on your back**

"I can deal with that." Naruto said and he twitched as a piece of the Eternal Flame stretched out an branded his back with the Sun Villages symbol. It glowed some them became flame red.

**Make your wish**

'What do I want?' Naruto thought before he remembered something from his training days.

**[Flashback]**

_Naruto and his mother Kushina sat in his Inner Mindscape sitting and talking._

_"Are you listening to me" Kushina asked seeing as Naruto was not paying attention._

_"I'm glad your so pretty Mom!" Naruto said with a grin that looked exactly like Kushina's grin._

_"Well, Thanks!" Kushina said before she laughed a little. "Fufu... You got your Dad's hair, but otherwise you look like me. Sorry about that." She said and Naruto looked on curiously with a hand on his chin._

_"Why? If your pretty and I look like you, that must make me handsome right?You've got such prett, straight red hair, though... I wish I had gotten that from you, Too!" Naruto said as he imagined it on himself. Kushina just smiled at him and giggled._

**[Flashback End]**

"I wish..." Naruto started and everyone leaned in closer to hear what such a powerful man would wish for. It had to be something deep and meaningful that would help humanity in some way or another. "That my hair was straight and red like my Mom's." Everyone looked at the insane man that used a wish on changing his hair.

**... It shall be done**

Naruto was able to hear the annoyance in the flames words, but he grinned when he felt his hair flatten to his head and from his bangs he was able to see his hair become the same red as his mothers. Naruto smiled happily, unaware of the thoughts of the people around him.

'He looks awesome.' Chelia thought in awe. Wendy just face palmed and shook her head. Blaze chuckled and clapped at the stupidity of the wish, but knew it was not his wish to make so he would not judge it to bad.

**[Timeskip - A Few Hours Later]**

After collecting their reward the trio set off with another completed mission under their belts. They chatted in good spirits and then Flare run up to them from behind. She had a sack over her shoulder and Naruto paled at what he knew she wanted. Sure, he wanted guild members but if he kept letting kids join people would begin to suspect something. She stopped in front of them and got on her knees in the begging position... It looked cute.

"Please let me... join you guild?!" Flare asked loudly and Naruto let her squirm for a moment before sighing.

"Sure."

Cait Shelter's family had just grown by one.

**Chapter End.**

**Would like to address something... I am not changing my choice about Mavis. Fairy Tail did fine without her for years! Also, I never said how she was joining. Do you know how many of the founding members of Fairy Tail either left or quit? That tree guy left, so why not the DEAD one of the founders. It is not treachery, heck, it might even bring the two guilds CLOSER together. Also, I am keeping the Harem to myself for now on so that nobody can complain about it. That way if I add or don't add someone it will be a surprise.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE LONG REVIEWS, BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	13. Chapter 13 Lemon Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Fairy Tail'**

**Lemon in this chapter, just warning.**

**Story Start.**

'There was something familiar about that flame, but I can't place my finger on it.' Naruto said as he sat in the water of the hot springs he had built behind the guild building. He had spent the last few days making it, while the children were all out on missions. He had personally sent Wendy, Chelia, and Flare on a investigation mission to gather information on a secret project he would be working on soon. If he himself tried to get this informationj, but if children went it would be different.

He was just going to have to trust them to not fail the mission. Cait Shelter was right now the ONLY guild that had never failed a mission at all. Any failure would ruin this streak, and they may experience a smaller amount of missions coming into the guild.

"Fuck yeah! This feels awesome!" Kurama yelled as he starting floating across the water. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes to relax into the water himself, but he still kept his Sage Mode up so that he could keep an eye on Levi's training. Unlike the others that had more durable bodies and higher healing factors Levi was just an ordinary human in every way. If anything started going wrong he would leave the springs he made without hesitation.

"It does feel good. So how is your demon tree doing Kurama?" Naruto asked, more for something to say than actuall curiousity. Kurama flicked some water off his tails at Naruto, before going to the edge of the water.

"Tree-chan has started some kind of freaky thing with eating meat, and choking small innocent animals to death before draining them of their blood and guts, then eating their flesh. I am so proud of Tree-chan!" Kurama said and Naruto sweat dropped at his version of what was good for trees. Then again he had never raised a demon tree himself either, so this was new territory. Both Naruto and Kurama shivered at the same time when they felt the water turn icy cold. Turning their heads they saw Ur sitting down close by them, the water slowly freezing around her.

"Kurama..." Naruto said with an annoyed look.

"I know, I know **Demon Skill: Everlasting Fox Flames**." Kurama stated as small blue fires lighted under the water and reheated the liquid around Naruto and Kurama, while Ur's part of the springs remained cold.

"Morning Ur..." Naruto said with somewhat of a smile now that he was no longer freezing his ass off in the water. Ur looked at him with a blank look, since she had been expecting him to blush at her nudity, before she remembered he had already seen her completely naked when he was healing her. That, and he was relaxing right now. Something as simple as a naked girl would not get a reaction from him... at least not while he was still dating Levi.

"Morning Naruto... Do you have any plans for my training in the ways of chakra?" Ur asked with a hopeful look, since she felt like she was defencless with how little control she actually had over her powers right now.

"We can't start until you can actually feel the chakra flowwing through you, and willingly unlock it for the first time." Naruto said as he remembered the first time he called upon his own chakra with a smile. They said the experience was different for people with large chakra reserves than those with smaller ones.

"How do I do that?" Ur asked with a twitching lip from the frustration, and Naruto frowned for a moment before he smiled dangerously. Standing up, and in a puff of smoke, Naruto was fully dressed again with a spear in his hand made from the slain dragon. Ur had no time to dodge before she was kicked in the face by Naruto and sent flying with blood gushing from her mouth and nose. She flipped around mid-air and used her Ice-Make to create some armor of ice to cover her body. Her eye widened when she saw that his spear from less than a foot away from impaling her head.

"Fail!" Naruto said as the spear vanished in a second back into the seal on his wrist.

"What!?" Ur asked as she spit out some more blood, but wiped it away easily.

"Chakra is activated by extremely high emotions, and controlled after that by a calm mind. Chakra can be enhanced by emotions, or weakened by them but if you don't have control then you will have a harder time controlling the chakra. The emotion that activates it at it's most powerfull is panic." Naruto said, but he had only felt a brief spark of chakra from her when he had held his spear in front of her face. He held a hand out to her with a sorry smile on his face, and she took his hand to help her stand back up.

"I get it, but did you have to hit me so hard!?" Ur shouted in disbelief, and he grinned and nodded without so much as a second of hesitation. In truth he should have hit her a lot harder than that to help her better. She was lucky he had problems seriously hitting his comrades or she would still be on the ground twitching.

"Yes, I had to hit you that hard, but I was also a bit distracted by stopping your stalker from trying anything. Had to make a clone to restrain her from attempting to help you out." Naruto said as a perfect copy of him came out of hiding with a paper tag on her forehead keeping her from turning into water and escaping him. Without that ability of her catching her was childs play.

"Juvia does not agree with Ur-sama being damaged. Maybe sexual intercourse with Juvia will be the emotion to unlock this chakra Master speaks of." Juvia said, and Naruto felt like busting a gut from the look on Ur's face. It would appear that Ur was not going to be having sex with, but Naruto had to smile at already being recognized as the next Guild Master.

"HELL NO!" Ur yelled as she ran as fast as she could away from the insane water girl, and Naruto chuckled before he thought about if he should go back into the water or not. As much as he wanted to he still needed to check up on Levi's training. From what he could feel everything was going okay, but it was best to make sure with his own eyes. With that in mind Naruto walked to the other side of the giant cat shaped building to the main training grounds. Whistling a merry tune he saw Levi working hard and increasing her writting speed, while also how powerful the words were themselves.

"**Solid Script: Naruto Uzumaki!**" Levi yelled as she wrote his name down, and her words morphed into a copy of him. Though the blank look in his eyes, and the extremely low power the copy had told him this was another failure. She sighed and Naruto snuck up behind her while she was distracted, before he slowly got a few inches away. Quickly moving he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear.

"Still no success?" Naruto asked, seeing as she had been trying this one out for awhile now. She blushed at the contact he was having with her from behind, but sighed when he reminded her about her failure.

"I don't get what is going wrong with this at all!" She let out with a frustrated sigh, and Naruto took to a few moments of thinking.

"Well one flaw is that I only sensed one type of energy in the clone. I have semi-demonic chakra, powerful human chakra, and magic inside my body. You have the general shape right, but you really have not seen me do enough to really understand my limits very well." Naruto said with a shrug, and Leviu smiled widely before turning around and giving him a reward for helping her figure out what she was missing in the clone. The unexpected turn made Naruto stumble back as they both fell onto the ground, with her on his chest. She giggled before engaging in a deeper kiss.

'Now this is like it!' Naruto thought in excitement, and he pulled her deeper into his muscles. Her nearly completely flat, yet soft, chest was pressing up against his hard muscles and sparks flew between their lips. Her hair was over his face, but he did not mind to much seeing as it was her hair.

"You know... I never did tell you that I love your new hair Naruto-kun." Levi whispered into his ear as she smelled his now red and straight locks. He smelled like fresh air and trees, but it was not overpowering to the extent of a person that rubbed dirt into their hair. More like a person that spent a lot of time outside.

"Thanks. I always wanted to have something to remember my mother by besides these marks on my cheeks. When I first saw... a picture of her the first thing I noticed was that she had the most beautiful hair I had ever seen. When I was making that wish I could honestly not think of anything to wish for. I already had nearly everything I could want in the world. I have such a cute girlfriend, a squad to call my own, I have my own _cute little students_, I have a new family now, and I have friends to protect. Now I am the most happy man in the world." Naruto explained as he thought of his mothers long glorious hair fondly. The hair he now had, if a lot shorter than hers was. Levi smiled at him, before she blushed shyly.

"Was hers prettier than mine is?" Levi asked nervously, and Naruto smiled before raising an arm to their sides and touching her medium length hair and running it through his fingers. Bringing a lock to his lips it placed a gentle kiss on the blue strands.

"Nowhere even close Levi-chan... You have the most beautiful hair in the world to me. Blue is a lovely color on you." Naruto said before they got back to kissing on the ground, and her hands ran over his exposed abs. She REALLY loved the fact he never wore a shirt under his coat. She resisted the urge to eep when his hands went to the hem of her dress and touched right bellow her butt.

"Naruto-kun... I'm ready." Levy said simply, and with an extremely red face. Naruto eyes widened at what she said and his mind shut down for a brief moment, and then he smiled at her.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Levy-chan. I can wait for you longer if you want. I don't mind at all." Naruto spoke gently, but his words were stopped from going any futher when she claimed his lips again.

"Just shut up and have sex with me already." She whispered in an embarrassed voice, and Naruto grinned widely. Jumping up Naruto caught her before she could hit the ground, and then he walked forward to the guild building. Going inside he walked upstairs to the dorm area of the guild, and traveling up the stairs he made it to the top of the building. Levi had to guess they were inside the head of the cat shaped building, where the guild masters room was made to be...

Naruto's room.

In a small puff of smoke Naruto held two keys in his hand, before the glowing forms of Aries and Virgo appeared.

"Sorry for interupting!"

"Master."

Naruto looked at the two with a smile, since he had felt bad about not calling them for anything. The truth was that he knew they had lived on the other side of the key gates in their own world, so he only wanted to call them when he felt he could give them something to do. If not he would just be wasting their time.

"Aries... Virgo. Could you two please guard the door to make sure nobody comes into the room. I don't want us to be interupted." Naruto asked the two nicely.

**[Lemon] - Go to Next Bolded Lettering to skip**

"Right away Master." Virgo replied immediantly, and Aries followed her shyly. Not being able to speak after seeing what her key holder was about to do in the room she would now guard. The second the door closed Naruto placed Levy on the bed, and she removed the dress for him so that she was only in panties. Her small breasts were being covered by her arm, while the other one was running through her own hair. Naruto heart raced and he felt his breath leave him.

Was this was his father felt when he saw his mother?

"Oh god your sexy." Naruto said with a slight blush on his face, since this was the girl he was in a relationship with blushing and showing reactions was alright if it was with her. Getting on the bed with Levy he sent his clothes back into the storage seal on his back, and he started to rub at Levi's damp panties. Sending a special wave of wind chakra to his finger tips the panties were torn to shreds to reveal her virgin territory.

Naruto smiled at her before lowing his head and he tried to recall what he could remember about pleasing women. Giving her slit a long, yet thin lick she shivered at the contact. While he was inexperienced, so was she when it came to this so it felt great to her.

"NNnng." Levi made a few small noises as Naruto ate her out on the very bed that would symbolize the joining of their bodies. This was also symbolic for Levi for another reason. She wanted to lose her virginity as a Fairy Tail mage. She did not know why, but she just felt that it was for the best that she do that before she popped the question to Naruto.

Naruto used his fingers to spread her outer lips as he gently flicked and licked at her pink pussy, the fruit that would bare the most intimate of loves between them. The more he licked and prodded with his tongue the wetter she got. Her back curved upwards from the bed at the pleasure she was recieving. Lightning raced through her nerves at her lover's tongue touching her most sacred of places. Sweat was starting to form on her forehead from her labored breathing, and her eyes betrayed the pleasure she was feeling.

'Okay, what did that books say?' Naruto said as he twitched a bit and his nose touched something hard poking out of her lips. He blinked when she suddenly moaned louder than before, so deciding to try that again he let his tongue go into her womanhood and rubbed his nose against the small protrusion.

"Naruto!" Levi shouted as her thighs wrapped around his head as a clear sweet smelling fluid got Naruto in the face. He was surprised, but not really grossed out by her coming on him. He was just flattered it was his name she said when she was cumming. That meant his job as a male was going well if she thought about HIM during sex. He held the cocky grin off his face at making her cum first, since that would ruin the mood of their first time together. Levi was still reeling as her mind tried to collect itself from her first orgasm, white sparkles danced across her vision and a thin haze had appeared over her mind.

Her lower belly had gotten tighter, and for some reason she was able to feel her own heart beating around her vagina. Kinda like how you would feel your heart beat when blood rushed to an area.

Her legs refused to let go of Naruto, and she was even grinding herself on his face. Naruto rolled his eyes and waited for her to stop, and thankfully she stopped shorty after. Panting and gasping for breath as she finished riding out her first orgasm. Her thighs relaxed and Naruto crawled up her body and gave her a kiss, soft and with his tender feelings for her inside it. She responded as his kiss knocked some sense into her again, and she felt something along her exposed lips. She was going to look down, but blushed when she realized that the long and hard object running along her wet southern area was her boyfriends well endowed length. Naruto smiled as she squirmed under him once again, and he placed a hand on her exposed dark pink nipple. Twirling and twisting the hardened nub that rested atop her small chest, but it did not last when he let go of her tit and fully palmed her left breast.

'Oh GOD where did he learn this stuff!' Levi thought to herself as she felt his member run along her sensative pussy, both roughly and slow at the same time. Getting his own cock slick for future entrance, but being considerate at the same time.

Levi was ready for sex, but asking her for a blowjob was to much. A woman's first time was the most important, and he was going to make it extra special for her.

Naruto's head went a little lower and he started nipping at her chin, before trailing his tongue down the side of her neck. A thin trail a saliva followed the pink organ, and Naruto started kissing her neck. Lightly sucking on some areas of her fair skin. Her eyes closed as she felt bliss overtake her body, her arms reach around him and slightly clawed at the skin on his back. It did not even scratch him, and he would admit the clawing felt a little good to him.

Going lower still he planted tiny kisses all over her A or B cup chest, leaving small hickies on them much like he did with her breasts. His love bites only proved that this day would be ingraved in her body for a few more days, or even weeks after this. Levi showed a surprising amount of strength suddenly by flipping Naruto so that his back was on the bed. The daylight leaking through the skylight illuminated her beautiful frame as she sat nude on his lower body. A small hand on his chest, while the other was on his abs.

"I want... the real thing." Levi said as she lifted her hips and maved back a little so she could impale herself. Using the hand on his stomach she reached under her and grabbed his dick, she was both happy and scared at her slender fingers could not wrap fully around it, but it mattered little as she positioned herself over his impressive nine inch penis.

"Levi-chan... if you don't really want to you don't have to. This is your last chance to back out." Naruto offered and she glared down him for a second before smiling. He was still thinking of her before his own needs, he had even been doing it during the sex. It was thoughtfull, and it meant a lot to her. No more words were needed from her as she brought herself down swiftly and brutally.

"Gah!"

Levi moaned in pain as tears freely leaked from her eyes. Blood leaked from her vagina onto Naruto, and he looked concerned for her. Levi immediantly regretted trying to get as much of him ass she could on the first go. She slowly continued to lower herself further despite the pain until she fully had him inside her. Naruto could not resist the groan of pleasure that escaped him. He could feel his tip hitting her cervix, and Levi felt both proud and pained at the same time.

"Perfect... fit. It was like we were made for each other." Levi commented as some of the pain went away, and boy was the pleasure she was starting to feel getting good. She could feel his heartbeat inside her, and it completed her. She could honestly say she felt that her pussy and his dick felt like they were made to be the perfect fit for each other. He stretched her so well, and filled her to the brim.

Levi was addicted.

Once ALL the pain was replaced with pleasure she raised her hips a little and brought them back down roughly. Naruto hands went to her hips to help steady her for the moment, but then he started to use them to increase the force they were moving. The sweet friction, and the wet sliding was amazing to them both.

"Damnit! Your tight!" Naruto said with grit teeth as they truly got into the sex. His hands were gripping her hips hard enough that he was sure there would be red marks in when they finished. Not that she cared right now. Most of her chest and neck were covered in hickies, so what were two more marks that would fade. Levi bent down and started to renew their kissing from earlier, and their hips slammed into the others.

Wet smacking sounds could be heard through out the room of the two making love for the first time. Seconds soon became minutes, and those minutes easily became thirty minuted before Levi came for a second time that day. Her chest started to touch his again and she panted into his ear. Naruto barely registered this as he continued to thrust into her from his position, and she continued to ride out her second orgasm. Her tongue stuck limply from her mouth, and her eyes rolled up a little.

She drolled onto his shoulder a little, but he was not paying that any attention.

"In or Out Levi?!" Naruto asked quickly, since he could feel his end approaching. He knew from experience masterbating he produced big loads, and he did not want to cum inside her if that was not want she wanted.

"In." Levi responded without thinking to much on it in her dazed state, but she idly remembered it was a safe day for her anyway. Naruto watsed no time and let her have it as he came deep within her womb, his cum was even leaking out of her pussy even with him still being inside her. Levi collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her and decided to spend the rest of the day just like this with Levi.

Was this what it truly felt like to be in love?

**Lemon End**

**Chapter End.**

**I think that is my best lemon yet. Naruto and Levy will be the main couple, and the harem part will come in much later in the story. Also I am taking Edo Wendy and Levi off the list of future lemons. Knightwalker is staying though. Mavis is staying to.**

**Next to be Updated: Naruto the Dragonkin, Naruto the Copy Sekirei, Naruto the Top Meister**

**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flmaes Please.**


End file.
